Xenosaga II: Inner Universe
by Also Sprach Mina
Summary: After the events of Xenosaga Episode I and her journey, Shane gets back to her life in her world. But all is not what it seems. Rukia appears to Shane in her dreams with Nephilim, telling her she should come back and help the others one more time.
1. Miltian Conflict 14 Years Ago

**Chapter One: Miltian Conflict - 14 Years Ago**

A/N: Takes place during the beginning on disc one. Happy reading.

"What you're seeing here is actual footage from the violence that erupted before dawn this morning. These seemingly coordinated Realian attacks were reported throughout Federation territory, prompting government officials to consider this movement an act of terrorism,'' a newscaster said on the monitor. The camera behind the newscaster showed the city of Miltia in a riot committed by many Realians. "Their response to these Realians has been—There's been a new development… As internal agencies continue to analyze these violent events, a flash action report within the Federation—and obtained by this station—indicates that only Realian models created within the last two years or those receiving adjustments in the Miltian Star System have been implicated. Although this is not a complete list, we have obtained a partial list of units matching these criteria. This list includes… DZ-1006448, DZ-2000330, DZ-1001007." A man with orange hair prepared himself as he watched the news report on the monitor then watched the report change to Representative Helmer's face. "Today was just the beginning of the ensuing violence. These Realian outbreaks are spreading like wildfire. They'll be reading off plenty more model numbers in the media tomorrow, I can assure you,'' he said in a somewhat worried voice.

"So, what does that have to do with the operation?'' The orange-haired man asked.

"I'd like to know why I was chosen for this mission. I'm told that the military has detained all of its Realians. I find it difficult to believe that they don't have any misgivings about us." "Canaan, you're a Realian who's been especially created and configured by Vector itself. I've been given the CEO's personal guarantee that you won't be affected like the others." Canaan looked back at the door as a white-haired boy with dark skin walked inside the room. "Besides, no ordinary pilot could possibly control your craft. That makes you very vital to the operation,'' he said in a gentle but military-esque voice. Helmer looked over at the boy. "I don't believe you two have been properly introduced yet. This is chaos. He'll be joining you onboard as your navigator,'' he told the orange-haired man. Canaan chuckled lightly.

**"**I appreciate the offer, but you may want to reconsider,'' he said in a smug-like voice. **"**A regular human can't ride in that thing.'' ''Right. That's why I'm here. Don't worry." The orange-haired man looked at chaos and sighed. "All right, it's settled then,'' Helmer said. "Good luck to both of you."

--

"As mentioned in the briefing, this is a top-secret mission. All IFF code transmitters will be switched off, and under no circumstances will you receive backup from this vessel,'' An male operator said as he looked at the hologram of a dark grey and black A.M.W.S unit. "You will have to manage your descent and return on your own. You can expect heavy resistance from both U-TIC enemy craft and Federation military units deployed throughout Miltia. It's gonna be dangerous. So watch yourselves out there." Inside the machine, Canaan shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm coming back,'' he reassured the operator. "Operator, requesting confirmation."

A monitor appeared in the white-haired boy's front view as he pressed the buttons on the monitor.

"We are to head to point NN441, correct?" He asked the operator. "Correct. The U.R.T.V. force is currently deployed at the target location. Your primary objective is to retrieve them. Protecting them should be your first priority."

"All of them?"

"Affirmative," the operator confirmed. "If the situation allows, you will then infiltrate U-TIC's motherframe and acquire the Y-Data—the root of this conflict." chaos nodded his head. "Roger. We'll do what we can." Canaan typed on the console next to him, looking from the monitor in front of him and back to the console. "E.S. Asher start-up sequence complete," he said as the machine shook slightly. "Requesting launch."

"Launch request confirmed. Now guiding E.S. Asher to Deck B," the operator confirmed. E.S. Asher was moved into Deck B as the ship's dock bay doors opened, the machine getting ready to launch. "Defensive shields deployed. Ready when you are." Blue-green shields went around E.S. Asher. "Roger. Initiating launch procedure. Good luck!" chaos smiled lightly at the operator's comment then braced himself against the several amount of Gs as Asher took off and descended down to the skies of Second Miltia.

--

"Currently passing through the troposphere. Outer hull temperature returning to normal. Adjusting descent path by 0.22. This should get us closer to our target,'' chaos said adjusting the descent path. Soon, E.S. Asher was already in the atmosphere. The white-haired boy sighed a breath of relief only to be startled some by the alarm. The green monitor in from of him detected enemies--several A.G.W.S--approching them. "Approach warning. Incoming craft detected. They're on an intercept course. There are—"

"We'll take them all out. Stop counting and take control of the shields," Canaan ordered. "We'll use the shockwave to gain advantage on them. You've got control of the weapons." He readjusted his grip on the flight controls as chaos nodded. "Roger. It looks like they're unmanned. With no G-force limit, they can outmaneuver us. They might pull some crazy moves out there, so be careful." The enemy mech crafts began to fire red-violet lasers at E.S. Asher. "It just makes them all the more predictable." Canaan pulled back on the controls, making the machine dodge the enemies' attacks. chaos, from his seat, locked on to a target and pressed a side button as E.S. Asher fired its laser cannon at it. It was destroyed instantly then the A.W.M.S turned slightly and fired at another mech craft, destroying it also. A third craft fired lasers at E.S Asher only to have the machine dodge its attacks. Pressing the same button, the A.W.M.S fired its laser cannon, destroying two more enemies. chaos sighed heavily as the monitor showed more enemies coming towards them.

"There's no end to these guys. And we don't have much A.B.R. energy left, either," he said. "Let's find someplace to set it down." The reinforcements from the radar appeared as E.S. Asher continued to dodge enemy fire. Inside, chaos closed his eyes. He opened them again quickly, the machine firing its laser cannon at four consecutive enemies, destroying them all at once. Another enemy then appeared, flying at E.S. Asher. The A.W.M.S turned and fired its laser cannon again only to miss. The white-haired boy gripped the controls slightly. It seemed like he was shaking.

"We're empty..."

The enemy continued to come closer as Canaan immediately thought of another idea. He raised E.S. Asher's arm and impaled the enemy with the laser cannon, releasing whatever power reserves were left and destroying the enemy craft in the process. "All enemies destroyed," chaos said with a sigh of relief. He looked down to the orange-haired man and smiled some. "It's true. You really are as good as they say." He looked back up at him. "How are you handling the feedback?" he asked him. "You know, a normal person would've probably passed out by now. I don't want you jeopardizing the mission." Canaan pressed a few buttons on the left side console as an arm blade appeared on E.S. Asher's right arm and a machine gun--possibly automatic--appeared in the machine's left hand.

"I'm fine," chaos told Canaan. "It feels like it's had some special tuning, but that just makes it more interesting."

"I see. Well, if I get anything unusual from you, I'm cutting the bypass to the navigator imediately. I can operate this thing fine by myself."

"Roger."

--

Soon after, E.S. Asher landed on one Miltia City's many roads, releasing the booster pack from its back in the process. Later, the machine walked down the street, searching through the new and unpopulated area. chaos looked around outside. Small fires burned near the A.W.M.S machine's feet, an act of defiance and what horror was to befall this city next. "Looks like we're pretty far out from our objective. Plus, I'd say the defensive network we saw on the way down takes out the idea of an airborne approach," he said. "We'll go by ground then. Fortunately, the rubble from the burned out buildings should provide us enough cover to cross the city unnoticed," Canaan told him as he looked around.

"Agreed. We'd better get moving. We don't have much time." The orange-haired man looked back at his younger subordinate with a confused look on his face. "Not much time? Does this have something to do with the U.R.T.V.s? Those designer children?"

"Mm-hm. Yes. That's right. We need to protect them from the coming crisis, if and when it occurs."

"You do realize that's a different story from what I heard in my official briefing." chaos nodded. "No doubt. As the Federation government's special forces, the U.R.T.V.s were sent in ahead of the invasion," he explained. "I'm sure you understand what they represent in the conflict against the U-TIC Organization." Canaan turned back to look at the darkened skies above and nodded. "Right. I understand that they're bioweapons sent in to sever the link between the U-TIC's mobile weapons fleet and their source of power, the Zohar."

"The higher-ups have complete confidence in the U.R.T.V.s—they are the military's trump card. Unfortunately, the brass are also blind to the potential dangers of the U.R.T.V.s." The orange-haired man's hands gripped the controls tightly. "Fascinating. I hadn't realized the situation was so desperate.." The two continued to pilot the E.S Asher and moved on to the next area.

--

"So tell me…what exactly are we expecting to happen here?"

"Well, the problem is that the U.R.T.V.s aren't merely machines," chaos told Canaan. "They're real people with their consciousness intact. The system that currently controls the Zohar was actually designed to be used for the U.M.N. transport system. However…" His blue-green eyes moved to the side. "Yes?"

"Well, they experimented with the transport of living beings numerous times, but every attempt ended in failure."

"According to the records, 99.76 of them were killed instantly," the orange-haired man said. The white-haired boy nodded. "However, it seems that a very rare occasions, there were survivors. They didn't exist as people anymore, though. They were just things, never able to recover their consciousness—the very element that made them human."

"Mental breakdown…"

"Lieutenant General Helmer concluded that if contact with the system led to the destruction of the human mind, then even the U.R.T.V.s, created as the system's antithesis, might be affected," he said. "Therefore, if the U.R.T.V.s were to suffer a mental breakdown, then likely the Zohar, a source of infinite energy, would stand out of control. That would be devastating." Canaan shook his head slowly. "And yet the General Staff's decision wasn't overturned. I suppose that's where we come in…" The A.M.W.S moved onward until a loud beeping noise from chaos' monitor shook him from his thoughts. He looked at the monitor then gasped. "Enemy A.M.W.S.!"

"Come in contact with an enemy to initiate combat. Let's go!" An mech craft ran from around the corner, carrying a machine gun in its hands as it fired at E.S. Asher. The machine dodged out of the enemy fire then immediately shot it with its machine gun, hitting the A.W.M.S several times in the chest and head, destroying it. chaos sighed softly as Canaan said, "After a battle is over, enemies will be unable to detect us for a little while."

"So, during that time, we won't get into another battle even if we come in contact with an enemy."

--

In the next area, a bright light appeared and illuminated the entire area as strange music could be heard. Canaan raised his head, looking at the light. "What is it? A pillar of light? And that sound… It's more than that. Music?" chaos gripped his controls tightly. "It's…the Song of Nephilim," he said slowly as he looked at the light as well. "You know what it is?" The orange-haired man looked up at him, watching his younger subordinate shake his head. "I can't believe it. Even U-TIC has to be aware of the danger of the song. What could possibly make them…" On the roof of a building, the pillar of lights began to brighten. chaos nearly came out of his seat.

"No! If this keeps up--" Next thing that happened, a tank truck blew up causing flames to appear on the highway. Then, enemy A.M.W.S.s appeared at the scene, surrounding E.S. Asher. Canaan looked around at them. "It looks like they think we're the enemy. Any ideas?" The enemies held up their machine guns and opened fire on the machine only to miss as Asher jumped back and landed safely on the ground. In the cockpit of Asher, chaos looked to his side as he typed hurriedly on the console. "Yes, send an emergency IFF signal to let them know we're on their side," he said answering Canaan's earlier question. "We can't let anything stop us. We have to reach our objective." E.S. Asher moved away from one of the enemies firing its machine gun.

"They should be receiving our IFF signal."

"Wait. Something's wrong." On both of their consoles, it shows in white bold letters ''Receiving Device'' but it showed the soundwaves in emergency status. Canaan narrowed his green eyes. "What is this? What the…what's going on with them?" He asked aloud. "This is…" chaos gripped the controls tightly as his eyes widened some. "It can't be…" Suddenly, one of the enemy A.W.M.S's machine gun attack shot of E.S. Asher's right arm, losing its arm blade. The machine kneeled to the ground as Canaan held his head, feeling strange. "Wait! Canaan, no! Don't listen to it! Close your mind!" The white-haired boy cried out. Soon, the E.S. Asher began to glow. As the enemy units began to close in on the downed mecha, sword slash marks appeared on the enemies and they blew up. Behind the smoking remnants was an A.M.W.S with a sword in its hand stood. Canaan looked at the mecha as he regained his senses.

"Is he with us?"

"I don't know," chaos said then looked at the console. "But he's broadcasting an IFF." "Attention, unidentified craft," the pilot said on the radio. "I've reached your IFF signal. The other crafts have been tainted, but you seem unaffected. Are you an ally?"

"Well, it looks like this one's still sane. What do you think?" Canaan looked back up at chaos who nodded. "Getting out of here is our first priority right now. I think we should stick together."

"Agreed." The orange-haired man pushed on his hand and feet controls to make E.S. Asher stand up. "Confirmed. IFF signal accepted. Stand by. I will now eliminate the affected Federation units." The ally A.M.W.S with the sword quickly turned around and sliced the incoming enemy mecha's torso in half. Then, with its machine gun, Asher fired at the other enemy crafts coming towards them. After several minutes of fighting, E.S. Asher and the ally A.M.W.S finally defeated the infected enemies as the pillar of light vanished.

The ally A.M.W.S moved slower then kneeled, the other mecha doing the same. chaos and Canaan got out of E.S. Asher as the pilot from the A.M.W.S with the sword got out as well. Suddenly, another infected enemy mecha appeared and made a grab for the unknown pilot. At the pilot's side, a katana was tied to his belt as he grabbed the hilt and unsheathed it. In one fluid motion, the infected enemy mecha was sliced in half and destroyed. The two subordinates watched in awe. The pilot sheathed the katana and looked at them.

"Impressive," Canaan said. "I guess that pilot is just as effective on foot as he is in his craft."

"Truly amazing." The pilot walked over to them, taking off his helmet. He had black hair with long bangs on both sides of his head and tied back in a ponytail. chaos bowed slightly. "Thanks for the assist. And you're?" The pilot smiled lightly and tucked his helmet under his arm.

"I am Captain Jin Uzuki," he said introducing himself. "You don't look like you're with the regular forces. Well, whoever you are, if you're still operational, I advise you to leave. This place…affects people. Some stop being people altogether."

chaos looked at Jin confused. "They stop being people?" Canaan shook his head. "Unfortunately, we can't leave. Not until we've completed our mission," he told the captain. "Your mission?" The white-haired boy bowed again. "Forgive us, Captain. I am chaos, and this is Canaan. I suspect that you're part of the landing operation, aren't you? Do you know where the U.R.T.V. force is now? If so…"

"U.R.T.V.s? Ah, the special units—said to possess an anti-U-DO retrovirus."

"Our mission is to protect them," Canaan told him. "Please, if you know where they are, tell us."

"Hmph. Well, this is quite a coincidence." Captain Uzuki looked up at the darkened sky as it began to rain. "Although, it's more than that—fate perhaps. In any case, I will take you." As the newly formed group began to walk away, the destroyed enemy craft blew up and destroyed the highway path that was behind them.

--

"So this entire thing was a set-up?"

Captain Uzuki nodded. "Exactly. It's all part of an attempt to make the U-TIC Organization, or should I say, all of Miltia, into a scapegoat," he said. "Even the Realian violence that we're seeing right now is nothing more than a brush stroke in the larger picture."

"But who's behind this? And why?" chaos asked. "U-TIC is undoubtedly a cover for a greater power still operating in the shadows. I believe that this power is manipulating the conflict between the Federation and the Miltian system, driving a sequence of events in order to get their hands on something very specific."

"Like what?" The Federation captain stopped walking then looked back at them. "The Y-Data." "The Y-Data?" Uzuki reached to his left shoulder and pulled out a black disc. "I relieved an operative of this disc," he said to them almost smiling. "And though I was only able to decode it partially, I discovered that all manner of data from all existing phenomena is gathered together within an area of space. And beyond that lies a special place only described in the Y-Data."

chaos looked at him, narrowing his eyes some. "..Captain Uzuki, how in the world did you acquire this information?" He simply shrugged and said, "I have my ways." Canaan and chaos watched Captain Uzuki walk away, following him to the next area.

--

In the next area, the three men stood outside a building with a winged statue near a tunnel. Uzuki turned to the other two. "All right. Here it is. You will find the U.R.T.V.s in the lowest level." chaos nodded and bowed in gratitude. "All right. Captain Uzuki, thank you for bringing us this far. We'll take things from here."

"Of course. As I said, it was fate. I wish I could go with you further." He looked at them again then looked over to his left shoulder and took out the black disc from before. "However, it's imperative that I complete my work on this data," he told them. "I want to completely expose the shadow behind this conflict and drag it into the light. To do this, I'll have to access the mainframe here. Also…" Captain Uzuki looked to Canaan. "...What?" Then, a lightning bolt struck the winged statue's head as it crumbled to pieces.

"I gave you far too much credit, Uzuki," a male voice said. "I thought you were smarter than this. A better thief. I never once thought you'd just come walking in through the front door." He walked out of the shadows wearing a higher ranking Federation uniform. He had burgandy hair and fierce dark violet eyes. Captain Uzuki smiled some as he shook his head some.

"Well, I thought you might be getting lonely, Colonel, so I figured I'd come pay you a visit." The man chuckled coldly. "Hmph. Same old Uzuki. Neither your attitude nor your ability to bluff have shown improvement. No matter. The data you possess is no threat to us. You've got nothing."

"Precisely why…I have some unfinished business here." Uzuki's hand grabbed the hilt of his katana. "I see. You know what this means." The man reached over to his left side and took out a sword with a sheath. He grabbed the hilt tightly then unsheathed the sword, throwing the hilt away. A furious look was on his aged features.

__

"Uzuki!"

He yelled as a red aura similar to fire appeared around him after he unsheathed his sword and rushed at the group.

--

After chaos and Captain Uzuki defeated the colonel, the captain jumped to the upper roof of the tunnel as the infuriated colonel jumped after him. Canaan and the white-haired boy watched the two ex-subordinates began sword-fighting furiously, clashing blades with every attack. The colonel jumped back and shot a fireball at Captain Uzuki, hitting him in his left side. Above them, a structure began to topple over from the force of their attacks as the colonel and captain jumped out of the way before it could crush them both. Uzuki landed near chaos and Canaan, glaring at the colonel.

"You're a sad sight, Uzuki, even with your so-called reinforcements," the burgandy haired colonel told the dark-haired man. Jin breathed heavily. "Pathetic. You're out of your league. Why, it's clear now that you never even had a chance." chaos looked at the young captain to see a gash on his left side. He gasped.

"Captain, you're hurt!" Jin winced then looked to his side, narrowing his eyes. "It's…it's from earlier," he reassured the two. "It's nothing to worry about. If you'll pardon the cliché, it's just a scratch." chaos nodded some then looked around as the ground began to shake.

"Hmph. So it's begun." Captain Uzuki clenched his hold on the wound, standing back up slowly. "This planet is finished. There's no point in staying any longer. I think it's time we ended this…once and for all!" The burgandy-haired colonel readies his sword as Jin readied his katana.

"You dare face me, maimed as you are?" He asked laughing coldly. "The only thing you've mastered is the art of futility." Uzuki chuckled lightly. "You never know until you try, Colonel." He growled lowly at the dark-haired man's response. "That's enough!!" The burgandy-haired colonel readied his fire attack while Captain Uzuki readied his ice attack. The two released their attacks as they exploded once they made contact with each other. After that, Uzuki fell to his knees and the colonel had a bloody cut on the right side of his face, his right eye closed. He growled then chuckled lightly.

"Now you see your death," he said. He watched the two subordinates help the wounded Captain Uzuki up. "I have always been your better, in every way, Uzuki. It's something that old fool couldn't--" The burgandy-haired colonel looked down at the ground as it began to crack.

"What the--"

His eye widened, the allied group jumping back and watched the ground collapse, taking the colonel with it.

--

"Canaan." The orange-haired man turned to the wounded captain as he took out the black disc from before. "Take this," he told him. Canaan nodded slightly and plugged the disc's plug into his circuit on the back of his neck, taking it out. He then looked at Uzuki who threw away the black disc.

"Is this..."

"Storing it with you is safer than carrying it around. Besides, there's somewhere else I must go," he said closing his eyes. chaos looked surprised, shaking his head. "What? You're not serious." The white-haired boy stepped closer to him. "Look, we're still mobile, Captain. You could come with us." Captain Uzuki shook his head slowly and opened his eyes.

"No. This is my own way of atonement. I can't turn back now."

"But..."

"Please, go on," he told chaos and Canaan. "Bring the truth of this conflict--the truth hidden in that data--to light. Please, do this thing for me." Uzuki sheathed his katana then looked to chaos who had a worried look on his face. "Captain Uzuki..." "I'm counting on you. So, farewell." He smiled lightly then jumped onto the statue and vanished into the shadows. Then, black fog appeared around the two subordinates as chaos gasped at the sight.

"Canaan! Look at that!" The two watched the black fog engulf the entire area. Maybe, they thought, that whatever caused the black fog to appear possibly engulfed the city and its enhabitants with it.

This would be the end of a entire planet and the beginning of a horrible, monsterous race that turned humans into salt or something far worse...

* * *

**A/N: ****Now, does everyone know who the colonel was? No, it wasn't the Colonel from KFC. It was Margulis 14 years ago. Anyway, I hoped you liked the first chapter because it was pretty long to write. R&R.**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Two: Sweet Dreams**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep-! _

"Alright...I'm awake now..." In a room lit with the morning sun, a dark-haired young woman sat up in her bed and scratched her head. She yawned loudly, shaking the sleep from her arms. The woman looked to her left side at the clock to see it was 8:00AM, Saturday.

_Aw, geez...and I was havin' such a good dream too...beating the crap out of that girl from school..._ She stepped out of bed and stretched, yawning in the process.She wore a black t-shirt with the words "I'm easily distracted by random things...LIKE YOU." The smell of eggs and bacon permeated the air as she halfway stumbled down the hall, walking headfirst into the bathroom door. "Ack! What the fu-?!" "Shane, don't cuss in this house or you're banned from your PS2!" She heard an older female voice yell from the bathroom. Her mother's voice. Shane sighed.

"Well, geez, Mom...I need to go to the bathroom and wash my hands."

"You're just going to have to wait then, Shane, because I'm in the shower."

A groan escaped Shane's lips as she moved her way into the living room. She sat down on the couch, tucking her legs under her Indian-style then moved her hands through her hair. Her last few nights of sleep were good but odd at the same time. A week had passed since she had played and beaten _Xenosaga Episode II: Beyond Good and Evil _or_ Jenseits von Gut und Bose_, either way. Shane seemed like something was out of place.

Was it because the game was short to her? No, that wasn't it.

Maybe she was waiting on a sign or a vision from Rukia. But nothing came. Maybe...Rukia wasn't coming back.

--

After breakfast, Shane went to get dressed into a pair of sweatpants and her black t-shirt. She took off the red bandana, tying it around the bedpost of her small bed. The dark-haired girl then tied her hair back into a ponytail. She looked to her PS2 which was gathering dust over the week. And all the bullshit I've put you through, she thought. Or..was it the other way around? Shane sighed then walked to the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of Mean Green and a wet towel. She put the bottle down on the floor then unplugged the console while taking off the random things--like a game manual for _Gundam Battle Assault 2_, discs from other PS1 games--that sat on top of the PS2. She wiped the dust off with the damp towel then yawned loudly.

"Geez, and after having breakfast, I'm tired yet again."

"Shannie, will you come outside with me to see Grandpa?"

"No, you're a big girl." The little 6-year-old began to whine as she walked into her sibling's room and tugged on the collar of her shirt. "Shane, come on!" She nearly screamed. The dark-haired girl slapped the child's hand away and stood up. "Alright already, you little brat..." Shane slipped on a pair of black tennis shoes, following her little sister down the hall.

_Shane..._

The dark-haired girl stopped walking then turned her head to look at the door that opened to the hot water heater with a confused look. "..huh?" "Shannie, are you comin' or what?!" She turned to walk to the steps leading into the den. "Hang on, I'm comin'," she told her sister. As they walked out of the house, a shadowy apparition moved out of the room across the hall and into the hallway.

--

Shane walked back inside and stretched, walking up the steps again. She glanced up to see a shadow move back into her room. The dark-haired girl had a worried look on her face. "...It might be Mom for all I know," she muttered under her breath. She walked down the hallway and looked into her room. Her eyes widened at the sight. Nephilim and Rukia sat on her bed wearing the same white dress she always wore but she had a golden aura around her. The red-head girl wore a red Japanese high-school girl uniform with short sleeves and a black tie.

"...Nephy? _Rukia_?"

The orange-haired girl glanced up to Shane and smiled some. "Hello, Shane. It's good to see you again.." The little girl's voice sounded distorted but stil understandable. Rukia waved at her counterpart with a wide grin on her face. "Hey there, Shannie!" Shane folded her arms, leaning against the doorframe. "So...what's up?" "Shane, you were brought to my world for several different reasons. 1) To run away from your real life and 2) So that Rukia could be reawakened."

"Wait, so did Rukia send me to Xeno World because of her awakening or something like that?"

"In an manner of speaking, yes," Nephilim told her as she got off of the bed. "But also..."

"Wait, Nephilim. I'll tell her." Rukia stood up and stretched, holding her hands behind her head. "I have siblings back in Xeno World," she said nonchalantly. Shane looked at the little girl confused. "...Siblings? You have siblings?" The girl nodded. "Yes." Shane got off of the doorframe and walked over to her bed, sitting down.

"...Do you know who they are?" She asked Nephilim. She turned to Shane and threw a metal wristband next to her on the bed. "That," Rukia began, "will be useful when you want to go back to Xeno World." The dark-haired girl picked up the wristband, turning it over to look at it more closely. It looked like the watch from Ben 10. "..Wait, I'm going back?"

"Yeah, you are. But it's gonna be a pain in the ass from here on out..." With that said, Rukia and Nephilim disappeared and left a confused Shane to her devices.

--

"Well now what?"

It was in the early hours of the night that Shane laid in her bed, holding the wristband up at the ceiling light. She narrowed her eyes some then sighed. She turned over and placed the wristband on the nightstand/table on the right side of her bed. The dark-haired girl sat up, looking out the window at the moon shining brightly outside as she climbed out of bed and turned off her light.

"Now off to bed early for once," she said to herself climbing back into bed and pulling the blanket over her. As Shane began to doze off, an odd dream began to take place.

**Chapter 2: End**

**--**

**Yeah, I know. Crappy ending, but everything will get better in the next chapter. R & R.**


	3. A Fleeting Dream

**Chapter 3: A Fleeting Dream**

_Where...am I? It's...so warm here.._

Shane opened her eyes only to be blinded by a bright light as she sat up to look at a bright blue sky. The breeze was calm and the temperature was just right. She stood up on a hill that overlooked a facility down below. "W-where the hell am I?" The dark-haired girl looked over to see a girl with short red hair, her bangs held back by light blue hair clips. Shane looked at the uniform the girl wore and tried to remember where she saw it from.

_Oh my god...that's a U.R.T.V. uniform!_ She yelled in her head. The red-haired girl held her face in her hands as she fell to her knees. Shane began to walk over to the girl only to step back seeing 3 boys--one with red hair, one with black hair, and one with white/silver hair--run over to the girl.

"Number 700, are you okay?" The red-haired boy asked her in a worried voice as the black-haired boy rubbed her back gently. She looked up at the red-haired boy's blue irises and nodded slowly. The white-haired boy kneeled down beside her, slipping his arms around her in an protective motion. "Why'd you wander off from us like that? I got...scared.." She looked down at the boy then laid her head on his.

"I guess I spaced out, Al," she told him softly. "Like I always do, ne?" The white-haired boy looked up at her, nodding. "If you ran off, Father would go off searching for you, Number 700." The red-haired girl stood up as the white-haired boy let her go but grabbed her hand tightly.

"And you wouldn't come looking for me, Ni-chan?" The dark-haired boy blushed lightly then turned his green eyes away. "Aw look, he's blushing!" The white-haired boy laughed, pointing his finger at the other boy. The girl sighed as she pulled the boy's cheek angrily.

"No making fun of your brother, Al."

"Y-yes, ma'am..."

"Geez, if you keep doing that to him, you'll pull his cheeks off, you know."

The white-haired boy looked back at his red-haired counterpart with a fearful look on his face. "S-she wouldn't do that!" "Ru-chan, knock it off. And here I thought you were our leader." Shane watched the kids argue until a hand fell on her shoulder. _...Oh, crap.._ She turned to meet Rukia's grinning face. "Hey there." The red-haired girl wore a black shirt and red sweatpants, black armlets on her arms. For some odd reason, she had bandages wrapped around her neck that had two loose strands and a black headband around her head. Her eyes were different colors than before. Rukia's left eye was blue and the other was green. _Heterochroma?_

"Uh...what's going on? Is this your dream?" The dark-haired girl looked at her red-head counterpart. The girl was looking over at the kids with a saddened look on her face and her grin had faded. "...And to think I..didn't watch him enough..." _...Rukia..? _The red-haired girl's right hand went straight to her left arm as she held it tightly. A bandage was wrapped around the place where she held it.

"...Shane," Rukia began, "when you go back...you'll be in for a surprise, understand? This scene..." Shane watched her red-haired counterpart shake her head and chuckled dryly."..is something I don't want to relive again.." A black portal opened behind the dark-haired girl as it began to pull her in. "Ah...Rukia! W-wha..?!" "Don't worry, it's just taking you back." Rukia folded her arms and watched Shane disappear into the portal. She sighed lightly.

"You do realize that if she comes back..."

"I'll protect her, understand? He won't lay a hand on Shane." The red-haired girl turned to the older version of the black-haired boy, meeting his emerald green irises then looked away. "...Nigredo, if only I had understood more..."

--

Shane sat up fast in her bed, breathing heavily as she looked around. Was that...real? She ran her hand through her black hair then held her head in her hands. She glanced at the Omnitrix rip-off. _And to think I..didn't watch him enough... That kid... _Shane remembered the white-haired boy that clung to the red-haired girl in her dream, a blanched look coming onto her face.

"...There's no way in hell that was him..."

**Chapter 3: End**

**--**

**Mina: Eerie things will come to those who wait...I suppose. But folks who've played Xenosaga II, you know who the 3 boys were. Also, heterochroma's a thing where a person is born with two colored eyes (i.e. Rukia's left blue and right green eye). And the chapter name idea came from FF10. ; R & R. And thanks to Aerith the Evenstar, Gunz Ablaze and other reviewers for reviewing my story. Guess you want more fanservice, then?**

**Jr.: YES!**

**Gaignun: Give us fanservice, nao.**

**Mina: ...I don't own Xenosaga but I do own Shane and Rukia.**


	4. Narnia's Stolen Closet

**Chapter 4: Narnia's Stolen Closet**

Sunday morning around 8AM and after breakfast, Shane sat in her bed glaring intently at the wristband Rukia gave her the day before. _That will be useful to you when you want to go back to Xeno World_, she heard Rukia's voice echo in her thoughts. "I know that, but how the hell am I supposed to use it? Doesn't it have a manual or somethin'?" Shane grabbed the wristband then looked at two silver buttons on the sides. She pressed them both as the center watch popped up, nearly making the dark-haired girl jump out of the bed.

"Geez..." She looked at the watch's screen as it said: Double, Yes or No. _Huh? Double...?_ She shook her head then pressed the buttons again, the center going back into its normal position.She put the wristband down on the nightstand again and went back to staring at it.

_This...is so fucking confusing..._

--

_**In you and I, there's a new land,**_

_**Angels in flight, I need more affection than you know**_

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary,**_

_**Where fears and lies melt away, music in time, I need more affection than you know..**_

_That song..._

_**What's left of me,**_

_**What's left of me now?**_

_I remember...why would someone be singing that song from Kingdom Hearts?_

_...It's my favorite. I loved that song ever since you played it._

Shane sat up in her bed, staring at herself in the mirror as she sighed softly. "I...fell asleep again?" She looked outside to see it was about one in the afternoon. She glanced at the wristband again and grabbed it. She pulled it on her right wrist as it tightened some for her comfort. _Weird watch_, she thought to herself. _Oh well, what were you expecting: a NORMAL one?_ She pulled on her shoes and fixed her hair. The dark-haired girl closed the door to her room and pressed the buttons on the sides of the wristband. The center popped open again as it said: Double, Yes or No? Shane sighed softly then turned to Yes and slammed her hand down on the center, the watch turning white. Shane nearly cried out as she felt something split from her body and fall onto the bed. The dark-haired girl fell to her knees, groaning.

"Ah, what the fuck...?" She looked back at the bed only to gasp in complete shock. A double of herself wearing the same clothes was laying on the bed, apparently asleep. Shane stood up slowly. Is that...me? No...it's a clone. She looked to the wristband and smiled slightly. "Damn, this thing is cool," she said softy. She grabbed her MP3 Player along with the charger and her blue Razor. The double opened her eyes and looked to Shane.

"You better get going. I'll hold down the fort until you come back." The dark-haired girl nodded. The second Shane pointed to the closet and the blue-green light that shone under it. "Take that closet," she told her. "It will take you to a place where you can find your buddies."

"...So, it's like a Narnian closet?"

The double blinked some. "Yeah, it's similar." Shane placed her things in a small messager bag and placed it on her shoulder. "Well," she said walking to the closet. She opened it to feel a blast of cold wind slam into her face. The brightly lit blue-green tunnel led to an dark opening at the end. "Down the rabbit hole and back again, ne?" The double smiled and watched the real Shane walk into the closet, closing the door behind her.

"Good luck, my true self..."

**Chapter 4: End**

--

**Mina: You guys know what I love. R & R.**

**Rukia: Or Mina turns green..**

**Jr.: And goes on a rampage...**

**Gaignun and Albedo: And says "MINA SMASH!"**

**Shion: Um, Mina doesn't own Xenosaga but she does own Shane and Rukia.**

**Shane and Rukia: NO, SHE DOESN'T!!**


	5. Empty House of Mine

**Chapter 5: Empty House of Mine**

Shane walked through the tunnel, the wind whipping at her face. She held her arm up in front of her face as a small shield against the wind. _Geez...what the hell is this...?_ She groaned, feeling herself slid back then broke out into a run towards the end of the tunnel. "Almost there! Feet, don't fail me now!" She continued to run until the sound of a cold-hearted laugh sent chills down her spine. Shane turned her head to see a black shadow appear out of nowhere, it's hands in the shape of claws. It had red eyes and large fangs, horns, and wings. She gasped as she continued to run.

_**Run, run as fast as you can, little girl...BECAUSE I'M GONNA GET YOU!!**_ The shadow screamed, laughing insanely. Shane felt the shadow coming closer then closed her eyes tightly. She doved for the black hole, screaming as her entire world went white.

--

"Ow...did I...make it?" Shane lifted her head to see that she was inside a dimly bedroom that looked nearly empty. She looked back at the closet that she had fell (or jumped) out of and stood up. Guess that's a yes... The dark-haired girl looked at a note on the closet door and read it:

_If you wish to go back, wish with all your heart and the door will open._

"Must've been Nephilim or Rukia who did this," she said to herself. She walked over to the bed, seeing a futuristic blue Japanese schoolgirl uniform with a white-tie laid out for her. She remembered that Rukia wore a uniform similar to it when she first appeared. And this must be Rukia's doing... She looked over to see a long brown-haired wig next to the uniform. "Ah, a disguise, huh? Alright, I'll play along."

--

"Rukiata, she's come back."

"...Already? I would've given her at least a 2-day headstart."

"What will you do, Rukiata...?"

"Meh, it varies. I'm sure Shannie's out searching for her buddies right now in that little costume I laid out for her."

On top of a building on Second Miltia, a pink-haired Realian about the age of 16 stood with her arms folded as an orange tabby cat sat beside her. The cat looked up at her with enchanting blue eyes. "Rukiata." The pink-haired girl chuckled softly as she put a pair of red goggles on her head and sat the Elsa, the bottom charred, fly towards the landing station. "I know Nephy," she said softly. "This girl's just temporary and I'm using almost all my power just to stay in control." She turned, walking to a bench ontop of the building and laid down. The girl closed her eyes as a blue ball floated out of her chest and flew up to a smaller orange ball. The pink-haired girl opened her eyes slowly then sat up slowly.

"Where...?"

"Hana!" The girl looked to a man who had just ran out of the building's elevator and got up from the bench. She held the cat in her arms, grinning widely. "Daddy!" The brown-haired man ran over to the girl and held her shoulders. "Hana, why did you wander off like that?" "Sorry, Daddy," she told him. "I don't know what happened really." The cat meowed loudly as Hana's father looked at the animal. "And who is this?" The pink-haired girl looked to the orange tabby cat. "I think he followed me, Daddy. Can we keep him please?" The man snmiled at his daughter then nodded. "Alright. It's fine with me, but we should tell your mother first." The girl nodded, walking with her father back to the elevator. The blue ball turned into a ghostly form of Rukia as she watched them leave.

"I wish my father was like that..."

--

_"Number 700, Rukiata, my precious daughter...you and your sister will meet your brothers soon, I promise," a blonde man told a young 12-year-old girl with long red hair and green streaks. She grinned widely as she clapped her hands together. "I can't wait to meet them, Father!"_

_"I don't see why you're so happy, 700," the girl with short orange hair held back by a blueish-purple headband said as she folded her arms.  
_

_"That's because I get to talk to them in person instead of just by telekinesis!" Rukiata yelled at the other girl who had an angered look on her face. "Why don't you stop acting all high and mighty, or else..."_

_"Enough, Rukiata. Go with 669 and meet with them," the blonde-haired man told the two bickering girls. The red-haired girl looked to him with the orange-haired girl. "Yes, father..." _The memory ended as Rukia gripped her fists tightly until they shook. "And yet we both remained so loyal to that bastard..."

**Chapter 5: End**

**--**

**Sorry if the chapters are short...**


	6. Arriving on Second Miltia

**Chapter 6: Arriving on Second Miltia**

As the Elsa--damaged from the battle before and after the cargo ship entered the atmosphere of Second Miltia-- flew over the ocean towards the city, the main group stood on the bridge, glad to be alive. Shion let out a sigh of relief but wondered how Shane ever got back home. Hopefully, the girl was alright. She looked to everyone: Hammer getting excited from what Tony told him only to get kicked in the head by Captain Matthews. As everyone talked, Jr. accidentally shoved Allen into Shion, making the brown-haired woman drop her eyeglasses. Her assistant then stepped on them by accident and broke them as they flickered. Shion glared at Allen as he stepped back, apologizing to her when she questioned his actions. She sighed then turned to KOS-MOS. She began talking with the blue-haired android whose headset was broken from her miraculous rescue of the entire ship. The brown-haired woman smiled at her and looked back at the horizon, the Elsa flew towards Second Miltia City as the ship landed in the Space Port landing zone.

_R&D report. File #026643. _

_The anti-Gnosis battle android KOS-MOS, while undergoing start-up in field testing, onboard the Federation cruiser Woglinde, awoke during the Gnosis attack on the fleet. She initiated autonomous mode even though that mode was still sealed and has been fully operational ever since. KOS-MOS is acting under her own volition. However, there are many unstable elements in her emotional program and further improvements will be required. After the escape from the Woglinde, we were rescued by the Elsa, a Kukai Foundation cargo ship. We were presently descending into Second Miltia in order to turn KOS-MOS in Vector's Second R&D Division. Furthermore, while en route to Miltia, we took the 100-Series Observational Realian Prototype, MOMO, into custody along with a young woman with superhuman abilities who claimed to be from Fifth Jerusalem then claimed to be from Lost Jerusalem named Shane Lee. During this time, we were pursued by the U-TIC Organization and an individual called Albedo. Albedo's tenacious attack brought about the appearance of the Song of Nephilim and Proto Merkabah. KOS-MOS' actions allowed us to overcome these crises. I believe these series of actions by KOS-MOS has been greatly influenced by her black box components left behind by the late Kevin Winnicot. This will likely become a major focus on our future research._

_Report author, Shion Uzuki, chief engineer. KOS-MOS development project general authorization's Vector Industries First R&D Division._

--

As the group entered the terminal of the Space Port, Allen held up his arms and stretched, sighing loudly. "Ahhh, it's so good to be alive!" He said to the group. "Yeah, no kidding. For a while there, I was kinda worried, but somehow we made it back." "I'm telling you, the array of stuff the chief pulls always keeps me on edge." Shion stopped walking as she glared at her assistant. "What are you saying?" She asked him in an angered tone. "You make it sound like it was all my fault." The brown-haired man shook his head and held up his hands up in front of him. "Oh, uh...that's not what I meant!" He looked to KOS-MOS, chuckling nervously. "I, uh...hey, KOS-MOS! Thank goodness you were there! Man, you really saved us!"

The blue-haired android looked to Allen and nodded some. "Thank you very much," she said in her normal monotone voice. "I am happy to be of service." "Hey, we're gonna head over to the government office now," Jr. said to Shion nodding to Ziggy and MOMO. "What are you all gonna do, Shion?" The brown-haired woman folded her arms. "Hmm. Well, we need to hand over KOS-MOS. I think I'll wander over to Vector's Second Division. Is that alright with you, KOS-MOS?" KOS-MOS nodded at Shion. "Acknowledged. That will not be a problem."

"I see. Well, I guess you gotta do your job. You're gonna be here for a little while, right? Hey, maybe we can have some fun later."

"That'd be great!" Shion turned her green eyes to MOMO. "I'll show you around this place, MOMO." The pink-haired Realian smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I'm looking forward to it!" The brown-haired woman smiled as she looked to KOS-MOS. "Alright, then. Shall we, KOS-MOS?" The blue-haired android looked to Jr., MOMO, Ziggy, and chaos. "Please excuse us. Good-bye." The two women began to walk off towards the other end of the terminal as Allen watched them go. "What the? Hey, Chief! Wait up!" He called after Shion, running after her and KOS-MOS.

"Heh, I suppose we should get going, too," Jr. said to the remaining group members. "Sorry...could you wait just a little while? I'm going to report what's happened to the Subcommittee," Ziggy told them. He looked to MOMO. "It appears that Dr. Mizrahi has also arrived at Miltia, as well. If you have a message for her." MOMO's eyes lit up brightly. "Really? Mommy's here?" She asked. "Yes."

"Please let her know that I'm looking forward to seeing her." The blonde cyborg nodded some. "Got it. I'll pass it along."

--

"..Alright. Continue your assignment until the delivery is complete," Juli Mizrahi said over the U.M.N. contact screen. "Acknowledged." There was a brief pause, until Ziggy looked at the screen. "Dr. Mizrahi." She looked up at him from her desk. "Yes, Jan Sauer," she answered. "Is there something else?" The blonde cyborg straightened up then closed his eyes some, another silence coming over the two. "...I am currently Ziggurat 8," he told Juli.

"So it appears."

"MOMO...is looking forward to seeing you."

The dark-haired woman looked like she tensed up some and nodded slowly. "I see. I...I, to, welcome your arrival." With that said, Juli Mizrahi ended the communication. Ziggy closed his eyes for a brief moment then opened them. "You know, it almost sounds like she's scared to meet her." The blonde cyborg glanced back at Jr. who leaned against the opening frame of the U.M.N Terminal with his arms folded and eyes closed. "Eavesdropping is not a very admirable pasttime," he told him. The red-head opened his eyes, getting off the frame. "Say old man, how about upgrading to a modern carbon-based body? I bet if we applied combat Realian technology, we'd see some serious results." He frowned, seeing Ziggy shake his head "no". "There's no need to play around with extending my lifespan."

"Sure about that? I bet MOMO would be happy if you lived longer."

Ziggy shook his head again. "I'll pass, thanks. I have no desire to prolong things." Jr. sighed then placed his hands on his hips, waving a hand in the air at the blonde cyborg. "Alright," he said, "You know who to call if you ever change your mind." He walked off as Ziggy watched him leave.

--

As the transport vehicle left (with Ziggy, MOMO, chaos, and Jr. inside) the Second Miltia Space Port and got onto the highway, MOMO turned to Ziggy with a hopeful look on her face. "What did Mommy say, Ziggy?" "Ah, right...She seemed...very busy," He told her. The pink-haired girl let out a disappointed sigh and looked down at the floor. "Oh, I knew it." The blonde cyborg looked to her with a concerned look on his face. "She's one of the Contact Subcommittee's head members. I'm sure it's a demanding role." She nodded slowly then looked at her hands in her lap. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said. "I guess I've got to do my best to help her out." A little later, a giant lavender A.M.W.S with neon red lights along its arms, chest and legs flew from beneath the highway carrying a large longsword in its right hand. The A.M.W.S flew, following after the black hovercraft limo the group was riding in. MOMO could see the mecha and panicked.

"What the...?" Jr. nearly got out of his seat, looking at the large machine.

"An ambush?" The mecha followed behind the car as chaos looked front of him (behind Jr.) and gasped, seeing another giant A.M.W.S (this one was large and black with darker neon red lights on its arms, shoulders, legs, and chest) appearing at at the scene. The machine carried a shield attached to its left wrist and a large staff in the right. It broke through the side railing of the highway and flew towards the limo. The black mecha grabbed the top layer of the vehicle as it gripped it tightly to where the glass cracked. The pink-haired Realian screamed in fear, hiding her face in her hands, Ziggy grabbing onto her in an protective motion.

"Jr., who are they?" Ziggy asked the red-head, looking up at the black A.M.W.S with chaos. The windshield began to shatter under the force of the mecha's strength. Jr. reached behind him to take out two .9MM handguns from the hidden holsters on his pants.

"Albedo?" He said, looking up at the glass. "No, it's not him. It's too gentle for him."

The red-head pointed the guns at the persistant black A.M.W.S, the bullets breaking through the glass and hitting the mecha's armor. The machine pulled the windshield along with the top part of the hovercar as the part was snatched off and broken. The car was lifted off the road halfway only to hit the road again hard. The lavender mecha flew over to the exposed passagers, reaching towards MOMO and Ziggy. The blonde cyborg saw this and turned to use a blue flash attack at the mecha's hand which made it back off. Jr. continued to fire his weapons at the two mechas, gritting his teeth.

"Damn, it's no good on auto. Somebody drive!" He yelled. MOMO lifted her head from Ziggy's chest, pushing against him to move away. "Ziggy, let me go!" The pink-haired girl quickly crawled under Jr. to the empty driver's seat as he lifted his leg to let her by. "Whoa! Hey, MOMO!" "I'll do it," she told him sitting in the driver's seat. He looked back at her, his gaze softening. She looked back at him. "Jr." "Alright. Point 2089. Floor it!"

"Okay!" MOMO grabbed the steering wheel, slamming her foot down on the gas pedal, and drove down the highway. She quickly passed through many cars with the A.M.W.S.s in the holographic side view mirror on the left side. The pink-haired girl got onto another ramp, making a sharp side turn which made the male passagers cry out and sparks fly out from under the car. Jr. steadied himself as the car straightened up, shooting at the two mechas following behind them. The lavender A.M.W.S aimed its left arm at the highway ahead of the limo. Attached to it was a missile launcher. It fired 4 missiles at the road, causing them to destroy that half of the road. Cars that were heading in that direction immediately stopped and crashed into one another. MOMO saw this as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"This might get rough," she told the other passagers. She steered the vehicle sideways of the highway fence, avoiding the fire and cars that were piled up. Jr. nearly lost his balance when it happened only to have chaos pull him back into the car before he fell out, barely missing the back of a delivery truck. Both of them let out a sigh of relief. MOMO steered the car back onto the road as they drove into a somewhat empty and large highway tunnel. The large black A.M.W.S pulled back, the pilot knowing it couldn't enter the tunnel. chaos sat back in his seat and looked back at the mecha as Jr. climbed on top of a seat. He held up his weapons with a grin on his face. "Alright! We made it!"

As they drove down the highway, their small escape was short-lived.

Suddenly, the lavender A.M.W.S crashed through the glass roof and approached the speeding vehicle the group was in. MOMO took hold of the automatic stick shift, the limo speeding up, and moving away from the mecha. Jr. fired more bullets at the mecha. The large A.M.W.S shrugged off the bullets and grabbed the back of the vehicle, making the red-head fall between the driver and passager's seat. He groaned lightly. "Jr.!" The red-head heard chaos say. He looked at him to see him holding a small black cylinder as his eyes widened. "The fire extinguisher? Yes!" He held up his guns. The white-haired boy threw the fire extinguisher at the persistent A.M.W.S. Jr. jumped up and turned to aim one of his guns at the now falling cylinder as it fell right in front of the mecha's circular face. The red-head fired the gun, the fire extinguisher exploding and releasing white smoke everywhere. People in the tunnel screamed as they moved out of the way of the smoke and the speeding car. Then, the vehicle drove into the stairways and crashed into a shutter door.

--

After the wreckage, the group got out of the damaged car lucky to be alive and unscathed. Ziggy looked back up the stairwell, narrowing his blue eyes. "They're right behind us." Jr. placed his guns back in his back holsters behind him. "Okay!" he said. "We'll head for point 2089: the roof of Second Miltia Defense System #6." chaos nodded. "Good thinking. That way, the citizens won't get caught in the middle," he said as the group began to run in that direction. "Let's go!" In the next area, Jr. placed his hand against his ear where a hidden microphone was placed. "Gaignun, we're headed for 2089. Tell Helmer to send backup!" His walk turned into a small job until he finally stopped, looking up at the sky with a confused look on his face.

--

In the Kukai Foundation's head office, Gaignun sat at his desk holding his head. "Hey! Gaignun!" He heard his red-haired double yell from the computer screen on his desk. He raised his head, regaining his senses. "Huh?...Sorry. What's your heading?" "2089!" "Got it," he said as he looked at his coffee mug on his desk. It had been turned over, the coffee in a small puddle. The dark-haired man narrowed his green eyes. "Strange...what was I just doing?"

--

In Helmer's office, he stood in front of his desk as he held the phone to his ear. He nodded to the person over the line. "Understood," he said. "I've already dispatched someone. I'll have him head to that point immediately." The dark-skinned man hung up the phone and looked out the window that overlooked the entire city of Second Miltia. He shook his head slowly. "Damn. It's not even safe on land anymore."

**Chapter 6: End**


	7. The 1 Hyperactive Violent Girl

**Chapter 7: The #1 Hyperactive Violent Girl**

After the group headed to the Second Miltia Defense System #6, they encountered enemies like Executus Sagitta and 0-88 Libra, they reached a four-way section which was surrounded by tall buildings. "Long time no see!" A unknown male voice said over a radio system. "You're looking well." Jr. and the others got to the center of the four-way section, looking for the voice. "You remember me, right?" The red-head looked back to see the lavender A.M.W.S from before fly out from behind one of the buildings and landed in front of them.

"My name is Richard! Let that name burn in your mind as you die!" The black and larger A.M.W.S came, landing next to the other mecha. "Now...DIE!" The lavender mecha fired 2 missiles at them only to have blocked by a magical Ether barrier of MOMO's creation. "Is everyone alright?" She asked, holding up her hands. Jr. nodded to her then shot at the two mechas. "Eat lead, you bastards!" The black A.M.W.S raised the large staff in its hand and brought it down on the group. The pink-haired girl screamed as Ziggy grabbed hold of the end of the staff, groaning lowly. "Ziggy!" chaos unleashed Heaven's Wrath on the black mecha, making it stumble back and nearly falling. The red-head took out a few gold coins and threw them into air above the two mechas. He aimed both of his weapons, firing off two rounds as he yelled, "Storm Waltz!" The machines had minor damage but continued to stand. Ziggy pushed back the staff then went to MOMO's side, protecting her. "They won't stand down," chaos said as the mechas moved closer. Jr. had reloaded his two handguns, gritting his teeth. "Damn...!"

Richard chuckled from inside his lavender AMWS and aimed the missile launcher at the group. "It's too bad and you fought so hard," he told them. The pink-haired Realian hid her face in Ziggy's stomach as he held her closer in an effort to shield her. "Now...goodbye!" The mecha fired the missiles, MOMO screaming and the others shielding themselves.

"I don't think so!" A girl's voice ran out as a clear, white shield went over the group, the missiles colliding with the shield. "Wha..who the hell did that?!" The man yelled in the black AMWS. "I did." Everyone looked to see a girl wearing a blue futuristic Japanese schoolgirl uniform who had long brown hair tied in braids. Her hands were behind her back as she walked towards the group. Her blue eyes shimmered in the light.

"A schoolgirl?" Jr. asked aloud. The shield shimmered then broke like glass which made the group shield themselves again. "Just who the hell are you, little girl?" "Oh, I'm just a teen girl who got lost on her way to school," she said in an almost sarcastic tone. She held up her hand in front of her face and gripped it tightly. "But also...I'm the girl that's gonna kick your ass with her bare hands."

--

"Like hell you will!" Richard yelled as he swung the longsword down at the girl. Jr. and the others jumped out of the way, leaving the girl to her own devices. "Hey, get out of the way! He's gonna--!" The brown-haired girl grinned, raising a hand and stopping the sword with her hand. The group (along with the mechas) watched in awe of the display. The girl grinned, pushing back the longsword like it weighed nothing. The lavender mecha stepped back as Richard growled lowly.

"Let's see...E.S Pilum and E.S Scutum, right?"

"H-how did you know the names of these machines?!" The pilot of the black A.M.W.S now known as E.S Scutum asked in shock. The girl held her temples, closing her eyes. "I'm a psycho--wait, no I'm a psychic but the other applies too." MOMO giggled at the girl's response which made her grin widely. "Oh, you liked that, huh? Then you'll **love** this!" The brown-haired girl held up her hands as white light began to gather in her hands. The two mechas charged at her, Jr. shooting at them, chaos raising a shield around her. She opened her now green eyes and yelled: "White Lightning!" Blueish-white light flashed from her hands and hit the mechas in their shoulders as their pilots cried out. "Want more? I got more where that came from!" The pilots growled lowly. The girl grinned only to narrow her eyes to see a brown A.M.W.S come out from behind a building that carried a large javelin in its hand. It had a large hand that looked like it was unattached to the mecha. That changed when the machine moved its arm up, the large hand moving with it. It had neon reddish-pink lights along its body.

_And E.S. Issachar...right on time._

"Stand down, you two!" A female voice said over the intercom. "I'll take care of the rest." The group watched the two mecha move away from them and onto the top of two separate buildings. The brown-haired girl narrowed her eyes some, stepping in the center of the group. The female pilot looked at the group as she launched the four ''fingers'' of the hand at the group. The bits hovered over the group, positioning themselves and fired lasers at the group. The group cried out, shielding themselves. The girl looked at the mecha and growled. The beams didn't hit them but left scorch marks near their feet.

"Damned bitch," she muttered.

"It's pointless to resist! Turn over the 100-Series at once!" The bits began to reposition themselves only to be shot down by bullets aimed perfectly at their targets. Everyone turned to see a blue and black AMWS with large wings on its back, a shield on one arm and a gatling gun on the other. Jr. looked at the craft as his eyes wided. "That craft! Canaan?" "Get down, Rubedo!" The pilot of the blue mecha yelled. E.S Asher and E.S Issachar began a ferocious battle with one another as the girl clapped her hands together, watching the fight. _Man, this is even better in reality!_ She thought. The two mechas clashed blades with each other fiercely only to have Asher fire its machine gun at Issachar who pushed it away, making it fire near the buildings.

"I've got you!" The female pilot yelled as she aimed the javelin at Asher. A small ringing noise could be heard, the girl tensing up. Colored images were all over the placed with the mechas, blades clashed and stopped in time, in the center.

_That noise..._

"Wait, what's going on? The controls aren't responding!" The female pilot exclaimed. "How can this be?" Issachar kicked Asher back and moved away. "We've got no choice. Richard, Hermann, abort the mission. We're withdrawing." With that said, the female pilot and her two subordinates in their machines flew off into the sky.

**Chapter 7: End**

* * *

R&R.

White Lighting: Shane's Ether attack. Focuses power from will and charges it into an electric based attack.


	8. Old Memories

**Chapter 8: Old Memories**

The group watched them fly away as the girl shook her head , breaking out of her trance. One of her braids smacked Jr. in the face as he growled lowly. He rubbed the side of his head with the butt of his handgun, E.S. Asher landing behind him. "Jeez, man," he began, "If you were gonna save us, you know you could've shown up a lot sooner." "Maybe he wanted a heroic entrance, ne?" Jr. pointed his gun at the girl who held up her hands. "I'm surprised to hear you whine so much. Further enemy pursuit appears unlikely for the time being," the pilot now known as Canaan said. He looked to chaos who had a slight smile on his face. "I'm heading back. I'll see you around, Rubedo." The red-head growled then raised his hand at Asher as it was about to take off.

"I already told you! I'm Gaignun Jr. now!" He yelled. "Get that through your thick head!"

"It's hard to shake my past image of you."

Everyone watched the blue mecha fly away from the scene. MOMO walked over to Jr. who had put one gun in his back holster as she tugged on his left jacket sleeve. "Ah, um, do you know him?" She asked. He looked to her then nodded slowly and looked up at the sky. "Yeah...he's an old acquaintance.." The girl looked to Jr. then closed her eyes, gasping lightly.

--

"Somebody! Anybody!" Rain fell from the darkened skies of Miltia, 14 years ago. A red-haired boy wearing a blue and dark-blue uniform He carried a dark-haired boy (who was bleeding from his side), his arm around his shoulders as a girl with short light green bangs and red hair helped. The red-haired boy walked with a limp. "Please, help us!" he cried out. The girl's left arm was bleeding along with her side. The 3 were ontop of a large building that had a hexagon in the center. They finally knelt down to the floor near the opened area, tears streaming down the red-haired boy's face even though it couldn't be seen because of the rain.

"It won't stop! Nigredo...and Rukiata...they won't stop bleeding!" He continued to cry until a small whimper as the two red-heads looked at the dark-haired boy in the center. "..Ni-chan?" The girl whispered softly. Nigredo groaned lightly, turning his head to look at both of them. "It's alright, Rubedo...Rukiata..let it...go," he said before blacking out. The red-haired boy shook his head frantically.

"Don't say that!" he yelled.

"Y-yeah...stay alive, please, Ni-chan!"

"You can't give up!" Rubedo continued to cry as Rukiata laid her head against Nigredo's, pulling the red-haired boy closer to her. The two red-heads lowered their heads; the rain wasn't letting up. Someone...please... Then, a bright light shined on the 3 of them. "Three U.R.T.V. variants...identified and confirmed." Above the 3 children, E.S. Asher (without its right arm) hovered over them. "The red horse carries war, the black horse famine, and the pale horse, death," chaos said as he looked at them from his monitor. Rubedo and Rukiata looked up at the mecha, tears streaming down their faces. "Upon those tiny backs, bear their great calamity." The white-haired boy closed his blue-green eyes.

"What did you say, chaos? I didn't read that."

"It's nothing. Let's go rescue them," he told Canaan. The two exited E.S. Asher and ran over to the 3 children. Canaan picked up both Rukiata (on his back who was unconscious) and Nigredo (in his arms). chaos knelt down his back to Rubedo as he picked him up gently. "It's...it's all my fault," the red-haired boy said softly in a heart-wrenching tone. "I'm the leader...but then I cut the link And now Albedo's..." "Albedo?" The orange-haired Realian asked. "He's a piece of me. The beating...in my right chest..." The red-head soon fell unconscious.

"I have the search results. Albedo is the name of Unit Number 667. The records show that he and Unit Number 666 were conjoined twins. Apparently, it happens on rare occasions even with artificially created children." chaos looked to Rubedo's face then narrowed his eyes some. "So he was infected as well? The rider of the white horse.." The white-haired boy and Canaan carried the 3 U.R.T.V. children to E.S. Asher. "May your bodies and souls find peace. Even if...it is but a short one.."

--

_That memory..._

"I guess I...I owe them my life," Jr. told MOMO.

"So, you've known chaos for a long time, too?" A short silence went between everyone as the pink-haired Realian shuffled her feet a little. "Um...can I also call you Rubedo, too? It's a very pretty name." Jr. looked up at her then rubbed his head, stammering. "S...sorry, it's just..." "Oh, I'm sorry.." He shook his head as he turned to smile some at her. "Nah, nah, it's just..." Jr. looked down at the ground. "I don't have a lot of good memories of that name," he said.

"Oh. You and Ziggy don't like your original names very much, do you?"

The red-haired boy sighed. "Names tend to link themselves to memories, both good and bad. I have a feeling that old man over there has a lot of baggage, himself. Besides, I think old man over there seems to like being called Ziggy."

"Oh, I hope he does!" MOMO said in an cheerful voice. Jr. grinned some as Ziggy looked at them, confused. "Even though it kinda sounds like something you would call your dog." The girl sighed loudly. "Okay, if you're gonna do something, then do it now 'cause my legs are gonna cramp up." The red-head glared at the girl. "Look, you witch," he said, "I don't know who the hell you are but I'll beat the living crap outta you!"

"Why don't you try it, shrimp?!"

"Bring it on, bitch!"

"...Shane?" The girl looked to MOMO who had a surprised but happy look on her face. She smiled then took off the brown wig, showing that she had red hair with green streaks in them. The small group gasped. "No way," Jr. mumbled. The pink-haired girl ran over to her and hugged her. "Shane! You came back! You came back like you promised!" Shane smiled, hugging MOMO back as tightly as she could.

"Hey, MOMO...nice to see you again.."

**Chapter 8: End.**


	9. Change of Clothes

**Chapter 9: Change of Clothes**

"What the hell, Shane? How'd you get back? We all saw you slam into the ocean and you didn't come back up." The now red-haired girl scratched the back of her head, her feet propped up on a desk in front of her. chaos, Jr. and Shane were in an office room in the Second Miltian government office. It was lit but the blinds were closed. "...Rukia. She helped me along with that little girl..." "I see. So they transported you then?" chaos asked her. Shane nodded. "Yeah, saying I had to help you guys again. Oh, and gave me this, too." She pulled up her sleeve to show the Omnitrix rip-off.

"...Whoa, where'd you get that thing?"

"Oh? So you know what it is, Kukai-kun?" Jr. turned red at her comment then cleared his throat. The white-haired boy chuckled some. "A-anyway...that watch you're wearing..it's an U.M.N device," he explained. "It can be used to connect to the U.M.N Network as a means of communication..also it can connect with the wearer's mind. It's called a Trans Dimensional Dialer." Trans Dimensional Dialer? Couldn't they come up with something better than that?

"I'd rather call it the Dimension Watch," she said looking at it. Jr. looked at her and looked to the side. "Whatever...chaos, you hungry?" He nodded some. "What about you, Shane?" The red-haired girl put her feet back down on the floor. "Yeah," she answered. The red-haired boy looked to Shane then narrowed his eyes. "Geez...the schoolgirl look...isn't working for ya, Shane."

"And you're an expert on fashion, shrimp?" Jr.'s eyebrow twitched as he growled. "Let's go before we'll call in a murder."

"What, yours?"

--

Jr. led chaos and Shane to a clothing store called The GoArm Outlit. In the windows were many different styles: modern day, gothic, futuristic, any style you could think of. Shane walked inside as she admired the gothic style of clothing while the two boys walked into the back to find their own clothes. "Hey, Shane, we'll meet you at the changing rooms, alright?" Jr. called out to her. She nodded, waving them off. She looked around the store in the female section. Shane picked out a pair of knee-high black boots that zipped up and carried them along with her. Let's see...what else.. She stopped next to a uniform similar to the one she wore only that it looked like it was from her world.

"This uniform.."

"Ah, an otaku, I see. Or are you a cosplayer?" Shane turned to meet the gaze of a tall, lanky black-haired man who wore tight white shirt and blue jeans with black boots. He had brown eyes and spoke in an effeminate voice. "Uh..yeah, kinda," she told him. He smiled, reaching for the blue uniform. "Now this outfit," he said, "is very, very popular among ladies who...like to role-play a bit for their lovers, husbands, or boyfriends. But for an otaku cosplayer, it's extremely popular." Shane looked at the uniform. Its skirt was short and the sleeves were removed but the sleeve cuffs were placed in a small baggy attached to the top. "Would you like to try it on, miss?" The man asked.

"..Yeah, I'll do it." Shane took the outfit and walked to the dressing rooms where chaos and Jr were waiting. "Well, it took ya long enough," the red-haired boy said with his arms folded. The man squealed and immediately hugged Jr, nuzzling his cheek. "Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing?! Miss, is this your little brother?" Shane blinked a few times as her eyes changed from brown to blue-green. She grinned widely.

"Yes...yes, he is my little brother," She said. A blanched look came over the boy's face as he struggled out of the owner's grasp. "You are a lying bit-" She placed a finger against his lips, making him blush. "Now, now, little brother. I don't want to call our dear father and tell him what a bad boy you're being, ne?" She winked at him.

"Y-you..." Shane turned the owner and bowed. "Forgive Jr.'s mouth. He can't really help himself." He grumbled as the owner nodded.

"It's alright. Besides, he's a little cutie pie. I'm sure he'll be a real ladykiller one day."

"Yeah, I know. I tell him that everyday." Jr. groaned, folding his arms. "She's talkin' about me like I'm an actual child.." chaos smiled some. "And yet, you're older."

--

After talking with the owner about Jr.'s adorable face, Shane walked into the changing room and untied the tie. _Damnit, Rukia! Why'd you do that?!_ Shane, or rather Rukia, stood in the mirror with the other's reflection in the mirror in front of her. "Meh, I did it because I felt like it," the red-haired girl said as she took off the top. _Ughh...now that little knucklehead's gonna kill me_, Shane whined in the mirror. Rukia chuckled, unzipping the skirt and letting it drop onto the floor. "Don't worry. It's just a minor bluff, is all."

_I hope so. I don't want a bullet wound to the head, ya know..._

Minutes later, Jr. walked out of the dressing room with chaos, straightening his new overcoat. It had a design on the back where it looked like black angel wings where his shoulder blades were. It was a dark shade of red, more or less burgandy with a black collar. A light red turtleneck was underneath the overcoat that ended with the black band around his midsection. chaos tightened the new black armlet gloves that had 3 blue-green buttons along the glove and navy blue criss-crossing with the black. He wore along with a yellow and black jacket, with navy blue sleeves. "Isn't Shane done changin' yet?" The red-haired boy growled. "Are you still angry of what she said? It could've been that other persona..." Jr. scratched the side of his head. "Yeah...you may be right, but I won't forgive her!" The door to Shane's changing room opened as he grabbed a hanger from the clothing rack. "Alright, you bitch! Say your prayers--err..." Shane stood in the doorway wearing the uniform with a pink coming around her cheeks. The top was a little bit small since it showed her small 6-pack. The top opening was lowered to where her cleavage could be seen. The skirt was also small, coming up to her thighs. The cuff links were around her wrists and the boots she picked out were on her feet. "Oh wow," the owner said coming out of the backroom. chaos blushed lightly then shook Jr. some.

"...Jr.?" He looked at the boy who began to giggle, staring at her cleavage.

"...Mama?" Shane turned completely red then screeched, grabbing the red-haired boy and shaking him. "GAIGNUN KUKAI, JR.! OHMYGOD, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!DON'T FUCKING STARE AT MY CLEAVAGE!!HASN'T GAIGNUN TAUGHT YOU THE MEANING OF THE WORD, INDECENCY?!" "GAH! S-shane, get off me!!" She got off him then blushed, looking at the white-haired boy who was looking away at the ceiling. "Mmnph," she muttered. The owner walked over to her and held out a pair of black thigh-high shorts. "Here, miss," he said. "You can have these so that noone can see your backside."

"Thanks.." She took the shorts and pulled them on under her skirt. She looked to Jr. who looked at her with a scared but angered look on his face. "G-geez, Shane," he hissed standing up. "It's not my fault it's revealing!" He flinched when she began cracking her knuckles. "You want a black eye before or after we go and eat, Jr.?"

"Rrrgh...crazy bitch.."

**Chapter 9: End**

**--**

**A/N: Everyone knows what both chaos and Jr. wear in the second game. Personally, I like Shane's outfit better...hehehehe...naughty schoolgirl, nya! XD -gets hit in the head with a rock as her head bleeds- R & R, folks. -passes out-**


	10. Dropping off KOSMOS

**Chapter 10: Dropping off KOS-MOS**

At Vector Industries Second R&D Division, Shion, Allen, and KOS-MOS stood in a room where other Vector employees worked at computer consoles with a large hologram screen in the center. "The Zohar Project?" Shion asked an older man who wore a different style of the Vector uniform, possibly a supervisor. He wore glasses and had his arms behind his back. He nodded at the woman's question. "Right. The situation is grave. The Gnosis phenomenon is spreading at an ever increasing rate," he told them."More than 120 star systems have already been eradicated—a face that has been difficult to keep secret, thus far. Worst-case scenario projections indicate that if this continues, humanity will only have a few years before it's completely wiped out by the Gnosis." Both Allen and Shion had a disturbed look on their faces but the woman calmed herself.

"Yes, I understand that, thank you, but tell me how this relates to KOS-MOS." The supervisor led them to another room. "This way..." In the next room, the man displayed a large monitor with a new set of weapons. The larger monitor showed a set of wings and weapons. "This is..this is incredible," Allen said in awe. "The KOS-MOS Tertiary Weapons System," he told them. "It was developed to prevent the worst-case scenario from ever happening." Shion's head tilted some as she looked to the supervisor. "And just what do you classify as worst-case?"

"The Zohar Project is a massive undertaking whose ultimate goal is to eradicate the Gnosis from the cosmos. To do this, we know we must salvage the original Zohar that's sleeping on Miltia. Our studies over the past half-century have revealed the Zohar to be this dimension's ultimate energy device. But there is also a problem. The Zohar's center, or rather, the core unit that controls it, is a double-edged sword."

"What do you mean?" Shion asked, a hand on her hip. "This..." The Vector supervisor brought up a monitor with a reddish-purple neon mist. "This is the phenomenon known as U-DO. Beyond the initial loss of the core unit, we have no details on how it occurred. But we do know, however, that this is what made Miltian space the way it is today and that this phenomenon is also responsible for the appearance of the Gnosis," he told them as the monitor showing U-DO shut off.

"W-wait a minute," Allen said,"are you saying that even more Gnosis might show up?"

"We can't be certain, but it is a definite possibility."

"So you're outfitting KOS-MOS with this." Shion looked to the wings then placed her hand on her chin. "Those shoulder units…they're a Phase Transfer system, right?" She asked, looking to the supervisor. A short silence enveloped the room save the small beeping sounds from the monitors. "Now I see why they called you the Flower of First Division, Chief Uzuki," he said. An annoyed look came over her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't come here for jokes." The supervisor nodded. "Sorry, I'll continue…" He turned his head to the screen of KOS-MOS's new equipment. "This was originally designed for use on the archetype, but it's been refitted for use on the current KOS-MOS. The system radius is 130nm."

"130?!"

"Can you control it accurately at that scale?" Shion asked the supervisor. "Yes, with the help of the Tactical Sim Lab. That's why we had KOS-MOS moved here." "And if I refuse to turn her over?"

"This project has been officially commissioned by the government. Being chief of software development doesn't give you the right to refuse us."

"I imagine not," she said with a bit of anger in her voice. The supervisor looked down to the floor then back up at her. "Look, I know there's a lot about KOS-MOS' recent activation that worries you, but rest assured, everything's going to be fine," he reassured her. "Headquarters has taken a good look at KOS-MOS' activity records up to now. They firmly believe this can be done, and so do we. Everything is ready to go." Shion sighed softly. "I suppose the only thing I can do now is trust you."

"We can do this. Besides, this system was designed at First Division by none other than Kevin Winnicot himself." A dissatisfied look came over the young woman's facial features as she closed her eyes. "Fine. We'll transfer KOS-MOS to the Second R&D Division today at 1400 hours," she said, "I'll send the paperwork along later. Please send requests for any specific needs to my personal address at First Division. I'll have Allen take care of the software. If there's anything you don't understand..." Allen looked at her as he pointed at himself, not satisfied with what Shion said.

"We'll contact you. Thank you for your cooperation."

--

After talking with the supervisor, Shion walked out of the room and into the hallway as the door slid shut behind her. She placed her hand against her chest where her necklace was, lowering her eyes to the floor. _For the sake...of humanity? _Shion remembered back when she talked with her fiancee, Kevin Winnicot, as they stood on the second floor of the First R&D Division building looking through a glass window in front of them. Inside was a interesting machine that the engineers were working on.

_"Yes. You might even say that's the reason she was born. Her awakening will lead humanity toward the future. I can hardly wait until that time comes," Kevin told Shion. She looked at the machine with a look of awe on her face. "This transport is part of KOS-MOS' equipment, too, right? A craft that can interact with hyperspace on its own without using a U.M.N. column… Is this going to save humanity, too?"_

_"Mmm… In a broader sense, I suppose. It might come in handy for her someday." The dark-haired man paused for a moment, looking at the white and light purple craft inside. "You'll probably laugh when you hear me say this, but I believe… no, I want to believe that she'll be more than just some wanton instrument of destruction. I hope the future that she builds will be one swept clean of our differences. An ideal world free of destruction of slaughter." He looked to Shion as she laughed softly. "Sounds funny, doesn't it?" He asked her. "No, no. It's just that," she looked up at him."Your eyes, Kevin. They were so lit up just now that you looked like a child."_

_"I can't help it. I guess I'd better watch myself during the public test."_

_"Well, to be honest, I can't wait to see her wake up, too." The two smiled at one another warmly. _Shion broke free from her thoughts and soon walked away, her face in a saddened look. As she was about to walk to the elevator, Allen walked out of the room, looking around then saw Shion walking away. "Chief!" He called out to her. "Wait up, Chief." Allen walked over to her as she stopped walking, turning her head to him. "You're acting strange today." "Nothing's wrong. It's the same old me."

"Where are you going then?"

"Into the city for a bit. It's been a long time, so…"

"A long time? Oh, right, right? Isn't your house, um," Allen looked up at the ceiling to think for a moment. "Yeah, it's in 8th District." He looked down at her as a small silence went between them. "Listen, Allen. Don't take your eyes off KOS-MOS, okay?" Shion asked Allen. "Uh, yeah, of course. Um…why?" She turned and walked to the elevator, ignoring him. She got inside as the doors slid closed. After she had left, Allen folded his arms and shook his head. "There is definitely something wrong with her today."

**Chapter 10: End**


	11. Moby Dick Cafe

**Chapter 11: Moby Dick Cafe**

Shion walked through Second Miltia's City Sector Two. There, she came across a bar/cafe she had frequented years ago. She looked up at the sign as it read: Moby Dick's Cafe in blue neon lights, cursive font. Moby Dick's Café? Could it be…? Shion walked inside as her green eyes lit up, looking around the large room. It ressembled the inside of a ship. The bar was near the entrance (which led up to a flight of stairs and the second floor where the bar was) and tables were against the wall that led away from the bar. "Wow! It really is! Hey, Boss!" A gruff-looking man looked up from wiping a glass off with a towel, a surprised smile coming over his face. The brown-haired woman giggled at him.

"Hi!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shion!" The man now known as Boss said to her. She walked up to the counter. "You've sure grown up since the last time I saw you! You were still in high school, right?" Shion nodded some, placing her hands on the counter. "Yes! Sorry I haven't kept in touch," she told him with a small smile. "I guess you moved over here, huh?" "Yeah, there's no stopping the redevelopment around here."

"Right...it wouldn't be Moby Dick's if it was any other way."

"Well, have a seat. You want the usual?" She smiled and climbed into one of red stools. "Please. Actually, I'm kind of hungry, too." "You got it!" Boss smiled, nodding as he went into the back and began cooking."So, are you off today?" The brown-haired woman scoffed. "I wish," she told him, "No, unfortunately I'm working. I've got business at the Second Division." The older man looked up at her from the skillet he had in hand, stirring the rice. "Ah, right, you're with Vector now. Your brother was telling me about that."

A blank look came onto Shion's face. "What? Jin comes here?" "Sure, all the time. Wait, you haven't seen him yet? You've come this far, you ought to at least try paying him a visit." She groaned and held her face in her hands. "Oh, not you, too. You know I have a hard time dealing with my brother," she told him only to have the sound of the door opening could be heard. "Well, speak of the devil..."

"Huh?!"

--

"Wow! Just look at this place, chaos! It's perfect! It feels just like the Pequod, doesn't it?" Jr., chaos, and Shane walked up the stairs as the red-haired girl looked to him. "Pequod?" She asked aloud. "Aw, you stupid bitch--AGHH!" chaos stepped forward and watched the seemingly older girl had her younger counterpart in a strangle-hold. "Who's a stupid bitch now?" The red-haired boy growled lowly. The white-haired boy sighed some then looked up at the bar. "Shion!" She looked at the 3 with a surprised look on her face. Especially when she saw that Shane had returned...and wearing a new outfit and hair color, too. "What are you three doing here? And Shane, when did you get back?" "Well, we were starving, so..."

"So we ended up here," chaos said finishing Jr.'s sentence. "And I got back about an hour ago, I guess." Shane shrugged her shoulders, grinning widely. "So, you all know each other?" Shion rubbed the back of her head, chuckling nervously. "Y…yeah, kinda." chaos looked at her confused. "Kinda? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just a little rattled."

"Rattled? About what?"

"Shion's just got family matters on her mind today, right?" Boss said as she giggled. Jr. and chaos looked to one another with a puzzled look on their faces. Shane just shrugged again.

--

Meanwhile in the Second Miltian government building, Gaignun walked into Helmer's office with Mary and Shelly on either side of him. "My apologies for being late," he said catching Helmer's attention. He turned to them and smiled some. "I'm glad you could make it." The dark man walked over to them, placing his hand on Mary's shoulder. "Shelley! Mary! Look at you! You're all grown up!" He said cheerfully. "Long time no see, Helmer!" "Mary! Show some respect!" Her older sister demanded, looking at her blonde sibling. Helmer laughed a little. "It's all right. It makes me feel like I've got a couple of daughters. Tell me, Mary, are you still working on your act?" Mary nodded.

"Yeah! Right now we're kinda busy, but pretty soon, I'm gonna be the best comedian in this star cluster…even if my sister won't be my partner." Shelley narrowed her eyes some as the blonde leaned over to the representative. "You know, I've been thinking about recruiting the Little Master," she whispered to him. "That sounds great. I think he'd be perfect." Mary grinned at him.

"Right!" She said, receiving a little laugh from Helmer again. He took his hand off the girl's shoulder as he nodded at Gaignun who did the same. "I'm afraid I don't have good news," he told the dark-haired man as the girls left the office. "There's been some disturbing activity and not just from the remnants of U-TIC."

"Yes."

"Under the circumstances, the peace treaty was our only choice fourteen years ago. But it was hardly a unanimous decision. Now we're starting to see the strain from that within the Federation. According to Captain Roman's report, certain factions have begun showing signs of armed rebellion," Helmer said, sitting at his desk. "The Second Miltian government is on full alert. I'd like all of you at the Foundation to be appropriately cautious, as well. After all, with the Zohar emulators and the 100-Series Prototype in your possession, you've become the focus of a great deal of attention." Gaignun looked to the representative then looked back to hear the doors slid open. Shelley walked inside with MOMO behind her. "Master Gaignun, I've brought MOMO," she told him. "The 100-Series Prototype." "Of course. Send her in." The purple haired woman nodded and let the pink-haired Realian walk inside. She walked over to the desk and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the 100-Series Observational Unit Prototype, designation: MOMO," she told them. "The preliminary examination of my internal data is now complete." Canaan looked over at her then narrowed his eyes some. "A 100-Series Realian." MOMO looked to him and smiled.

"You're the Enhanced Memory Model, aren't you? Nice to meet you."

"She does look more like her than the mass-produced ones do," Helmer said as the dark-haired man nodded. "Yes, she's just like Dr. Mizrahi's late daughter." "Hmm…the hand of fate is a mystery. Thank you, MOMO, for overcoming so much in order to come here. Soon you will undergo analysis at the U.M.N. Control Center. We intend to do everything in our power to support the process. Please, just try to relax and fulfill your duty." MOMO nodded and bowed to everyone. "Yes, sir. Thank you very much for your concern." She turned, walking to the doors as she bowed again. "Nigredo. I have something I need for you to do," Helmer asked Gaignun who closed his eyes.

"You want reconnaissance, don't you?"

"Sorry."

The dark-haired man turned and began to walk to the doors. "No need to apologize. It is my family's responsibility."

--

Outside of Helmer's office, Gaignun leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. He held his head like he was in pain as he lowered his head some. _Hey Albedo, where are you?_ Somewhere in the dark depths of space, E.S. Simeon stood motionless, its insane, white-haired pilot sitting inside until his head shot up from its lowered position. "Nigredo!" _Well, hello then. You sound like you're doing well, unfortunately_, the dark-haired man said through telekinesis. "And you're glib as ever. What's wrong? Are you lonely, little baby?" Albedo chuckled coldly under his breath.

_Oh, I'm just doing a little information gathering. Of course, it still isn't too late for us to come to terms._

"Oh, so now it's peace talks, huh? Didn't McCartney say that, too? "Ebony and ivory live together in perfect harmony,"" he said laughing. "But I know your true form, executioner." Gaignun's eyes narrowed as he opened his eyes looking at the wall in front of him. _...I shed that skin long ago._ "Is that so?" The white-haired man asked. "You sure you're not just hanging around Rubedo because you're waiting for the chance to carry out your mission? I'll be borrowing Rubedo, soon, along with the exciting return of our dear little sister. I don't need you though. Still, I look forward to your efforts nonetheless."

"Wait! No!" At that time, the dark-haired man's eyes glowed brightly as Albedo's right arm was blown off. He held his arm tightly, watching it reappear slowly. He groaned in pain softly. "Scary, scary… You've always been two-faced, you know," he said to Gaignun. "Offering life in the one hand and delivering death in the other. Too bad I can't die." The white-haired man laughed insanely as the dark-haired man regained his senses. He held his head then narrowed his eyes.

"So, he really intends to link with U-DO no matter what. Still…What does he want with Rubedo and our sister?"

**Chapter 13: End**


	12. Family Reunion

**Chapter 12: Family Reunion**

Later, back at the Moby Dick Cafe, Shion and the group ate their curry and rice while Jr. ate hungrily along with Shane. He looked up at Shion with curry sauce on his face. "This rocks!" He said with a full mouth. "Don't eat with your mouth full, _Little_ Master." The red-haired boy growled at the girl who sat next to Shion. "I get it," chaos said getting a spoon full. "So this is where your curry comes from." Shion giggled some. "Figured it out, huh? By the way, how's MOMO? Is she done already?"

"They told us the main examination will start tomorrow. There don't seem to be any problems."

"Yeah. So, since we had some free time, we thought we'd visit the city," the red-head said as he continued to eat curry fast. "I see." chaos looked to Shion. "What about you? Did you turn over KOS-MOS already?" She nodded, sighing softly. "Uh, yeah… I had Allen take over the process. It might take some time, though, depending on what else crops up."

Jr. looked at her and drank some water, sighing some. "Did something happen over there?" He asked. "You don't look very happy." Shion sighed. She placed her elbows on the table, her face in her hands. "You know how it is. We've been together for a long time, so saying goodbye is…well, you know," she said sadly. The red-head went back to eating. "Hmm. That tough, huh?"

"Well yeah. Think about it. What if you had to give up your precious Kahles scope? How would that feel?"

"Oh, that would be tough. My wallet and my heart would both grieve."

"Told you."

"And KOS-MOS is like Shion's baby," Shane said grinning as the woman sighed softly. "Please, do you really have to compare KOS-MOS to Jr.'s collection and to a mere baby?" The group laughed some. Shane continued to eat her curry while drinking her soda. "So, Shane...why did you pick that, um..." The red-haired girl looked to Shion who had a bit of a blush on her face.

"...Oh, this outfit? Meh, I'm an otaku, okay? And technically, this is a kinky outfit." She pointed to Jr. who had a spoonful of curry in his mouth. "Also, the little one called me 'Mama' when he saw my clevage."

"Oh, get over yourself!" He hissed angrily. She laughed while Shion giggled some until the sound of the door closing shut was here. The brown-haired woman tensed up. Oh no... Shane looked at her as she finished her curry. "Huh?"

"Good afternoon, Boss," a male voice said coming up the stairs.

"Hey, welcome back. What a coincidence! Just now, Shion was…" The older man looked to where Shion and her group were sitting only to see the girl gone. He scratched his head as a black haired man walked to the bar wearing a dark green kimono. "Huh?" Jr. finished his curry and rice, finishing off his water. He looked to see Shion kneeling down behind one of the plant structures near their table. The red-haired boy blinked a few times.

"Huh?" Shion moved a finger to her mouth then began to use body language to tell Jr. to be quiet. Shane turned around, looking at her as well. She held up her hands in an praying motion. "...You're praying..?" The dark-haired woman frantically shook her head, moving her hands up and down. "...You're playing the drums?" Jr. asked her only to recieve a look of complete helplessness.

"Man, I give up! What are you trying to say, Shion?" Shane threw a piece of ice at the red-head, shaking her head. "_Baka_..."

"Not so loud!" Shion yelled then covered her mouth, realizing her mistake. "Ah!" "'Shion?' And a voice I've heard somewhere before…" Shane stood up from the table and shook her hands. "Uh, no...you must be hearing things, sir," she said chuckling nervously and held her hands up. The dark-haired man walked over to the table, glancing over to see Shion who had her eyes covered.

"..Give it up, Shion. You've been spotted.." The woman let out a small groan. "Uh, hi. Long time no see," she said with disatisfaction.

--

"I'm Jin. Jin Uzuki," the dark-haired man said as he introduced himself to Shane and chaos. "Pleased to meet you." The white-haired boy smiled some, shaking his hand. "The pleasure is mine." "Likewise," Shane said. "So, you three are with Shion." Jin sat down beside her as she placed both hands over her face, obviously uncomfortable around him. "Tell me, has my foolish sister been causing you trouble?" The brown-haired woman shot a glare at her brother.

"Foolish?!"

"Quite the opposite. You know, we're actually very much in her debt," chaos told jin. "Yeah! She treated me when I was knocked out by the cold from space."

"Truly? You know, you don't have to be nice just because she's here." Shion growled lowly then slammed her hands on the the table. "Jin!" "It appears I'm not very welcome here, am I?" He asked as he looked to Shane. She blinked at him. "Oh, come on. I didn't say that. I just—"

"Hey Boss", Jin called to the owner. "I'll have what they're having, please. Extra spicy."

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" The dark-haired man looked to Shion. "I am listening. So, what were you saying?" She groaned, laying her head in her hands again. "Forget it. It's just not worth it."

"...Oblivious, aren't you?"

--

"You know, you could have called me," Jin said to Shion as Boss brought the plate of curry and rice to the table. "I would have come to meet you. So, how long are you here anyway?" Shion held up her hands in defense, shaking them. "I…I was busy! The only reason I'm here is because I got a sudden assignment. I have to spend tonight getting ready for the return trip." "Huh? Hey, I thought you said…" The brown-haired woman went under the table partially and kicked Jr. in his leg.

"Ow!" Man, I'm always getting hit by women today! He glared at Shion, rubbing his leg as she giggled. "Never mind. It's nothing really." Shane looked to the woman and sighed some. "We females...are really evil compared to men," she said. Everyone looked to her, confused. "...Sorry." A small ringing noise came from Shion's pocket as she pulled out her U.M.N. device. "I wonder who that could be," she said placing it on the table.

"Doesn't it have caller i.d.?"

"..No, it doesn't, Shane." She put the communication through, a small screen appearing over the buttons. "Hey, Chief. How's it going?" Allen asked. "Listen, about KOS-MOS, it looks like the Tertiary Equipment code's going to take a little while. Probably about two or three days, at least I'd say. So, I guess we can just take it easy for a while, ok?" He and everyone else watch Shion place both of her hands over her face again.

"Uh, Chief? Is something wrong? You look kind of upset."

"Umph. I'm guessing this isn't a practical joke," she said through her hands in an irritated voice. "What?" Shion sighed softly then grabbed the device. "Nothing. Your timing is so perfect. Thank you." "Wait, Chief!" She cut off the communication with her subordinate, placing the device back in her pocket. "I see… So, you'll be taking it easy for a while, hmm?" Jin asked. She groaned softly and looked to him. "Okay, fine. I'll come back home, all right? Will that satisfy you?"

"Oh, right." He turned to Jr., chaos, and Shane. "Would the two of you like to come visit? It's not far from here." The two red-heads looked to chaos. "Well? What do you think?" He looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know… It's a family reunion. We'd probably just be in the way. Wouldn't we?" chaos looked to Shane who had shrugged some. "Ahem. Of course, we could also take you up on your offer. Just for a little while…"

…_Oh, all right. I'm really not in the mood for it, but I'll go home for a visit anyway. It's a little ways from the city, but not that far,_ Shion thought to herself as she sighed.

**Chapter 12: End**


	13. Uzuki Family Residence

**Chapter 13: Uzuki Family Residence**

"Wow, chaos! This house is made of wood!" Jr. said as he and the others walked through the gate to look at the large Japanese-styled house--the Uzuki Family home. chaos looked at a kanji stand near the open doorway. "Yeah, and look at that." "It's amazing." The group moved inside as Jr.'s and Shane's eyes widened at the sight of bookshelves inside with more stacked on one another. "This place is a bookstore. Man! This is so antique! It's too bad Gaignun isn't here to see this!" Shane ran into the back with Jr. as Shion walked inside, looking around. A dissatisfied look came over her face.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" chaos asked. The brown-haired woman turned to her older brother. "Hang on, Jin. What is this? I thought you opened a doctor's office," she said. Jin folded his arms with a somewhat confused look on his face. "What's with you? What happened to, _"It's good to be back home, big brother"_?"

"Sure, if this were a normal home! What happened here? Don't tell me you got bored and changed professions again. Honestly, you've never kept a job for more than six months!" He sighed some, shaking his head. "Look, in this day and age, doctors are mostly just conversation partners for the elderly. In other words, counselors. I mean, aside from mental illness, everything can be cured with medicine or nanotechnology," he told his angered but shocked little sister. "There's nothing left for me to do. So, why go to all the trouble of running an expensive medical practice just to chat with people? I can do that in any business and if I could sell some stuff, that'd be just a bonus."

"Oh, please. You just wanted to use your hobby to cut yourself a tax break. As if you actually invested much in your medical practice, anyway. And what's up with these mountains of books? There's no way these were any less expensive! Where in the world did you get them all anyway?"

**"**Half of them had been resting in Grandfather's storage for years. I'm sure you at least looked through them when you were a child. The rest are from customers. There are a lot of people with obscure tastes around here, you know. Building a collection is easier than you'd think. Now, shouldn't we attend to our guests?" Shion looked at him, confused. "What?" She gasped then held her head. "Oh! I was so shocked at what you've done that I completely forgot." She turned to her 3 companions. "chaos! Jr.! Shane! Come on inside--" Shion blinked to see the two red-heads hold a bunch of books in their arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Jr. looked to Shion then chuckled nervously. "Ah, I thought I'd go ahead and get these." Shane nodded to his response, agreeing with him. "Oh, um, thanks Shion." chaos grabbed both of the red-heads' shoulders. "Come on, Jr., Shane. Let's go in." "Come on. What about these?" Jr. asked looking sad. "Yeah, we need our reading sustanance, chaos!"

"You can buy all the books you want later. Come on!"

--

"Oh, and as for Pleroma, I went ahead and had it destroyed. I realize that the fortress was named after the immigration ship from Earth. However, we simply can't let something tainted by the Federation just float around out there. It's not a good policy. I suppose next time I could consider your feelings before eliminating such an historical relic." On a U-TIC battleship hidden somewhere in the depths of space, Margulis stood with his arms folded as he spoke with a man with dark hair and tinted glasses on his face.

"Don't be absurd, Sellers. Our current Patriarch chose that name in his madness. As for my feelings, I couldn't possibly care less," the burgandy haired man said with a small smirk on his crooked face. "The Patriarch's madness? That sounds like something you'd say."

"Margulis. What do you need?" Pellegri, Margulis's second-in-command, walked over to him as she held her arms. "Pellegri. Soon, Albedo will break Old Miltia's seal, and the Patriarch will order the Immigrant Fleet to begin its invasion. All of this, in order to secure the original Zohar," he told her as the screen with the man known as Sellers disappeared. "And you want me to act as point?" Margulis shook his head.

"No. You will operate on your own. The commander and I both desire this of you. Don't forget to tell Richard and Hermann… you three had better not fail me again."

The blond-haired woman nodded. "Yes, sir."

**Chapter 13: End**


	14. None the Wiser

**Chapter 14: None the Wiser**

Back at the Uzuki Residence, the group sat in the living room at a table and drank tea Jin made for them earlier. Shane drank out of her glass with her eyes closed only to open one eye to look at Shion and her older brother speaking. "And so, you're saying you want to help them?" "Yes." Jin shook his head slowly. "I can't condone that," he told her. "It sounds to me like they're a couple of skilled professionals. It would be foolish for an amateur like you to get involved."

_Well, that's hitting below the belt..._

"An amateur? I've already made a difference, right?" She said, her hands on the table. The dark-haired man drank from his glass and looked at her. "Anyway, get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll go pay our respects to Mother and Father." Shion narrowed her eyes at Jin. "Wait a minute, Jin. Not this again. I've already told you, I'm not going to their graves No, I absolutely refuse."

"You're still their daughter," he told her in a strict voice. "Since you're here, you should at least put flowers on their graves out of respect." She shook her head as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "Just stop it. I can't believe we're talking about this again." She placed her hands over her face and sighed.

"Mom and Dad aren't even in those graves! You know just as well as I do where they are! Right?" She told him, almost yelling. "You and I were the only ones there that day. And if you…if you'd only been there sooner, they'd still be--"

"Shion, that's enough." Shion looked to Shane who had a dark look over her face then to Jin, his face in a sorrowful look. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She got up and walked to the screen door, grabbing the handle. "Either way, I'm still not going to their graves." That said, she left the room, closing the door behind her. The red-haired girl growled and stood up. She walked to the door. "Shane, where are you--"

"I'm going to straighten Shion Uzuki out," she told Jr. who shivered from her presense. "That okay, Jin-sama?" The dark-haired man blinked at the sudden honorific he was given then nodded some. "Yes." She walked out of the living and closed the door behind her.

"Uh, shouldn't you have went to talk with your sister?"

Jin picked up his glass, drinking out of it. "No. She asked me so I agreed."

--

"Shion! Damnit, Shion, quit walking so damn fast!"

"Shane, I don't want to speak with you."

Shane had followed the older woman to her old room and stood in the doorway. Shion sat down on her bed, looking out the window. The red-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Look, I know about your past," she said to recieve a scared look on Shion's face. "...You and the others are part of a game, remember? Or did the excitement block it out?" The brown-haired woman shook her head. "No...I'm still surprised by it.."

"Like I said, I know about you, your brother, and Old Miltia...I'm sorry for your loss, Shion. If I lost my parents..."

"...Shane.." The red-haired girl looked at her. "Don't be mad with your brother. All siblings are...well, they're not oddities like Jin-sama, I know that, but don't be angry with him." Shion looked to her then looked down at her hands. "You...sound so wise."

"Meh, 17 years of bullcrap I've been through makes me sound wise, but I'm not any smarter."

--

Later, in the room of books, Jr. walked to the door and turned to Jin and chaos. "Well, I'd better get going. They're probably waiting for me, so I..." "I'm very sorry you had to see that," Jin told him. "It's a little embarrassing." "Oh no, don't worry. Are you guys okay?"

"Hmph? Oh yes. We're still brother and sister, after all. And your sister is comforting her." Jr.'s face blanched as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah.." chaos turned to the dark-haired man. "I'm sorry, but would you mind if I stayed here tonight? Of course, I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding at all. Please, you are welcome. Shion will be delighted you're staying. Your friend can stay as well."

"Well, it's all right with me," Jr. said. "MOMO isn't getting analyzed 'til tomorrow. You and Shane come by then and we should be okay."

"We will. Thanks."

--

Later on that night, Shane sat in the indoor bathroom and looked at her wristband, pressing the silver knobs gently. The center piece shot up as a new icon appeared in the shape of a messager bag. She sighed softly and forgotten to bring a toothbrush with her. Damnit, Shane thought, and here I am in another world and I forget clothes, brush, toothpaste and a toothbrush. She banged her head against the wall. "Mmph.." "Are you alright in there, Shane?" Shion asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, I found you some night clothes to change in to after we go to the bathhouse outside."

"Alright--wait...bathhouse..OUTSIDE?!" Shion flinched to see Shane open the door quickly then grab her shoulders. "S-shane..?!" "...An outdoor bathhouse..? I always wanted to try those!" _Uh..._ The brown-haired woman sighed some and nodded. "Here's your clothes," she said smiling. Shane took the long pink t-shirt with Bunnie on the front and a pair of...schoolgirl undies with a pink bow where the elastic band was.

"...Shion, I know I'm a kid still and I wore a uniform, but this is a bit much.."

"Sorry...we should get going to the bathhouse. I'm sure Jin has the water nice and warm for us." The red-haired girl nodded, walking out of the bathroom and soon outside.

--

As the girls left for their bath, on the other side of the house, Jin sat near the entrance floors. A candle was lit and placed on a stand next to him as he minded his own business. "Are you alright?" He head chaos' seemingly tired voice said from behind. He glanced back at him then looked back to the small lake in the center of the house. The sounds of crickets and water could be heard.

"Sounds peaceful, doesn't it?" he asked, the white-haired boy sitting down next to him. "On nights when I can't sleep, I find it easier to relax here."

"...It's Shion, isn't it?"

"Well...yes," Jin said. "It's been two years since we've seen each other. I've always thought of her as a child, but she won't..." Jin sighed then laughed softly. "I think she must have gotten that from our grandfather." He glanced at the candle stand as two moths flew around it. One of the moths had got too close to the flames and began to burn. It fell to the ground, dying. He turned to chaos who had a concerned look on his face. "So, what is it you want to ask me? You've got something on your mind."

"..Um, Jin. About U-TIC, are you still..."

"Ah, that. Fourteen years...it's like so long ago, but it feels like it was only yesterday," the dark-haired man said as he looked out to the lake again. "It seems that fate won't allow me to escape that curse. Or, perhaps I brought it upon myself." He paused for a moment before continuing. "The human race began its existence as a simple flock of hunters and gatherers. Eventually, we learned to control fire, and from fire, we obtained the power of the blade. Our conciousness constantly changes form in its unending search for the future. When a man finds a guiding light, he runs to it, sometimes forgetting its true nature in the process."

"Perhaps we humans are like moths. Aimlessly flitting around the inviting candlelight, unaware of the outcome that awaits us." Jin placed his hand near the flame of the candlelight. "..Jin.." He stood up from his sitting position and looked to chaos. "I'm sure she's caused you all kinds of problems. I know she's a problem, but please, take care of her for me."

"It's not like that," chaos told him. "I..I wasn't able to be with her when she needed me most. And now, thanks to that, I still can't let myself get close to her again. I think perhaps...I'm afraid," he said. "I'm afraid that if I try to get any closer, she might turn me away, shut me out...and cut me off as her brother."

"Don't worry. Shion talks about you all the time. If you ask me, she doesn't seem like the type of person who'd cut off her family." Jin looked at him with a small smile on his face. "She probably adds the phrase ''no-good'' when she talks about me, doesn't she?"

"Well, sometimes." The dark-haired man laughed some then looked back at the young man. "You know, it's strange," he said. "I feel like I can talk to you about anything, chaos. It's like your much older than you look, as if you'd been alive for hundreds of years." The white-haired boy shook his head. "Oh, no. I just like to take things easy. Jr. makes fun of me for it. He always says, "chaos, you are so slow!" and Shane..well, she thinks it's adorable." He smiled lightly, a hint of a blush coming to his cheeks as the two laughed.

--

In the bathhouse where the air was steamy, Shane and Shion sat in a large circular bath as the younger girl sneezed. She had her hair up in a ponytail. "Are you okay?" "Yeah," she said sniffling. "Someone must be talking about me..."

**Chapter 14: End**

--

There you got your fanservice. folds arms And I want meh reviews. Think chaos might like Shane back? Read on and find out.


	15. Mother

**Chapter 15: Mother**

A/N: Oh, this part in the game...gosh, it made me so mad. I saw the cutscene video (thanks, youtube) and just wanted to jump in there and wail on MOMO's mom...but then I'd get arrested. sweatdrop

Shane: Aw, don't worry. Me and Jr.'ll take Juli down a peg.

Jr: True dat, true dat.

Rukia: Also Sprach Mina does not own Xenosaga or its characters; she owns me and Shane.

--

The next morning, chaos stood outside the Uzuki Residence as he looked up at the sky, waiting for both Shane and Shion. Shion was the first to walk outside with a new outfit: she had a new hairstyle with a gold hairpin placed on the upper back of her hair with some in a short ponytail facing down. She also wore a pair of gold earrings and futuristic red/gold/brown Asian clothing. Shane followed out after her, her black messager bag slung over her shoulder and pulled on her boots.

"Sorry if we kept you," Shion said moving some of her hair behind her ear. chaos smiled at her. "You look like a different person when you're not in uniform." She looked puzzled at him then looked at her clothes. "Oh? Does it look bad on me?" She turned her head to Shane. "Shane?" The two teens looked at her as they both smiled. "Oh, not at all. You look great." "Yeah, you'll turn some heads when you get back to your workplace, Shion." The brown haired woman giggled. "Thanks," she told them.

"You sure you want to leave without saying goodbye to your brother?"

"Yeah, we talked yesterday. Honestly, I don't know what I would say if I saw him. You know, I'm sorry I can't be there for MOMO's analysis. I've just got a lot going on right now. I can't leave Allen by himself. Plus, I'm worried about KOS-MOS, too." "It's alright," chaos told her. "Don't worry about it. The analysis itself isn't all that problematic. Besides, everyone from the Foundation will be there."

"And I'll go in your place and say "hi"," Shane said making the woman smile some. "Okay, wish MOMO luck for me."

"Sure thing." chaos nodded then looked to the red-haired girl who walked up to him. "See ya." With that said, the two teens walked off. "MOMO and the others are waiting," he told Shane. "We better get to the U.M.N Control Center!"

"Race you there, buddy!" chaos saw Shane run past him as he smiled, running afer her.

--

Inside the U.M.N Control Center, Jr., Gaignun, and MOMO stood in the main office room with the pink-haired Realian in a new blue 100-Series uniform and matching beret. "She should be arriving soon," the black-haired man said. "I'm surprised a Subcommitte specialist would personal get involved." "That's just how important this is. Not just to the Subcommittee, but to her, too." The front doors slid open as a woman with short brown hair walked in with Ziggy behind her, MOMO's face lighting up.

"Mommy!"

"It's been a while," the woman known as Juli Mizrahi said to Gaignun who nodded to her. "You're looking well, as always." She nodded some. "Allow me to thank you on behalf of the enter Subcommitte. We're very grateful for your help during the Proto Merkabah incident." The blonde cyborg looked to the Realian then to Juli.

"We couldn't have done it without MOMO. She was immensely helpful," he told her. "I see." She looked to MOMO. "Thanks for your support, MOMO." The little girl smiled widely. "Mommy!" She started to walk up to her only to have her walk pass to Jr. and Gaignun. "I'd ike to organize the data if you could prepare a room for me, I'd appreciate it." MOMO looked back at her mother then turned back around, looking down as if she was rejected by her. Jr. placed his hands on his hips, looking at Juli questionably.

"Gladly," he said in an irritated tone. Juli looked to him then looked back at the girl. "MOMO.."

"Yes?"

"Once things settle down, it'll...be nice if we can live together." A small gasp of surprise escaped MOMO's lips. With that, Juli and Jr. left to the data room as Ziggy placed his left hand on MOMO's shoulder with satisfaction. "MOMO, that's great." She looked up at him and nodded happily. "Uh-huh!" Shelley came out of the room farthest from the entrance, looking to the others.

"MOMO, please come this way," she said in her usual tone of voice: somewhat monotone.

"Okay!" MOMO ran over to the purple-haired woman while Ziggy and Gaignun followed them both to the room. After they had left, Shane ran out of the elevator, breathing heavily with chaos behind her. "Haa..I said I'd beat you and I did.." Well, we were in the same elevator and you came out first... He smiled some. "I wonder if everyone is here already," he said looking at her. "We better meet up with them." Shane nodded and followed after chaos to the analysis room.

--

In the data room across from the analysis room, Juli Mizrahi used the console near the door while Jr. stood somewhat next to her, his eyes in a look of concern. "Doctor, what was that about?" He asked her breaking the silence between them. "What?" "You know, acting nice to MOMO all of a sudden."

"Did it seem unnatural?" The dark-haired woman turned to the red-head. "I know that Joachim designed that Realian to be stimulated by familial warmth. In that case, fulfilling that need is a necessary part of my job in order to ensure that the examination proceeds smoothly," she told them and turned back to type at the console. Jr. narrowed his eyes, looking down at the floor as he placed a hand on his hip. "Hmph. I should've known..." Juli finished typing on the console then turned to walk to the door.

"You know, pretending to be cold and emotionless is only going to end up hurting you in the end."

She stopped, looking down at the floor as she closed her eyes. "That Realian was created by Joachim. And...that frightens me." The red-head turned to her and put his hands on his hips. "Look, I don't know what kind of person Joachim Mizrahi was," he said, "I don't even know what he was thinking when he created the 100-Series. But still, me and my sister made a promise to Sakura."

"...To Sakura?"

"So, I'm going to treat MOMO like a real girl." Juli turned her head to look at Jr. "What sort of promise?" She asked. His face softened some. "She asked us...to look after her mother and sister. But with my sister's disappearance 14 years ago...I'm the only one who has to keep the promise now." A brief pause came over them. "...Please, doctor. I'd like you to smile again. I'm sure that's what Sakura would want, too." An upset look came over Juli's face as she exited the room, walking past Shane and chaos. The red-haired girl moved back, the older woman looking back at her and walked to the analysis room.

"Did we interrupt something?"

"Nah, nothing like that," Jr. said scratching the back of his head. "Tell me. How's Shion? She alright?" "I don't think there's anything to worry about. But that family does have issues."

"A complicated relationship, huh? Well, I certainly know what that's like." "Nothing like Family Counseling, eh?" chaos nodded some while the younger/older red-head looked at Shane with a confused look on his face. "Uh-huh, and how many times have you gone to counseling?"

--

Later, after a boot to the head, Jr., chaos, and Shane stood in the hallway contemplating their next move. "It ooks like there's still time before the analysis starts," the white-haired boy said. "I wonder what the others are doing."

"Nghh...MOMO is already in the analysis room getting ready. Ziggy is...I think he was going to get maintenance on his body before the analysis starts." Jr. held the right side of his face where a size-8 1/2 boot mark was. The white-haired boy looked to him, trying not to laugh.

"Do you...need any ice so the swelling will go down?"

"What? It's starting to swell already?!" The red-haired boy growled to the now departing Shane as he ran after her. "Damnit, Shane! Get your ass back here and say you're sorry!" The two red-heads ran to the maintenance room with chaos folowing behind them.

--

"How do you feel?" A distant female voice echoed through Ziggy's subconcious state. His vision was a bit hazy at first until his vision became clearer. The blonde cyborg knew who the woman was.

"Dr. Mizrahi?" He asked in disbelief. Ziggy sat in a maitenance chair that had attachments on either side with a cylinder-like blue light at the end. "MOMO asked me to do it. She said, "Mommy, you're a famous scientist, so I bet you know all about cybernetic engineering."

"Ah, I'd prefer..."

"I'm not a young woman," Juli told him as she turned to type at the maintenance console. "Don't let it bother you." She let her eyes wander the screen. "A famous scientist? Perhaps, infamous is more appropriate.." Ziggy watched the woman's back. "You seem to have difficulty dealing with MOMO. Why?" The dark-haired woman lifted her head and turned to him. "Could you love something that looked like your own daughter, but wasn't?"

"That is a difficult question."

"Mearly creating something to look like my daughter won't bring back her soul. And with 100-Series Realians scattered all over this star cluster, they all serve as a constant reminder of her death," she said sadly. "Was it your husband's idea to make the 100-Series look like her?" Juli looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Do you have any children?" The blonde cyborg nodded his head slowly. "A son," he told her. "He was a healthy intelligent boy. I..lost him in an accident."

"I'm sorry. Is that why you committed suicide?"

"Yes, it is." Juli looked down at the floor, closing her eyes. "Perhaps, I too, should have done the same when my daughter died. But instead of grief, my heart was filled with anger towards my husband." The blonde cyborg looked to her then said, "You seem to be a very strong person."

She sighed softly. "No, I'm just stubborn."

"..Dr. Mizrahi, this is just an idea, but why don't you imagine you had two daughters?" Juli looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" Ziggy straightened up in his chair. "One that passed away, and one that's still alive."

"So you think I should start treating MOMO like another daughter, instead of merely a copy of Sakura," she said then sighed again. "You sure know how to pose a difficult challenge..." "Please consider it." Juli looked at Ziggy, nodding some. "I'll think about it. Well, I better go..." She paused for a moment. "..Thank you for the maintenance," the blonde cyborg told her. "You're welcome." She turned and walked out of the exit door while he got out of the maintenance seat, checking his robotic left arm and spun his left hand twice. He looked up from his arm. "Alright, you can come in now," he said. "I believe I told you eavesdropping wasn't very admirable." A thud came from the door as chaos, Jr., and Shane walked inside.

"...Jr., what happened to your face?"

"Rghh...long story, but we weren't doing it on purpose. Still, I gotta say, old man, you are full of surprises." Ziggy looked at him then shook his head. "What do you mean? I'm not following what you're saying."

"Yeah, whatever," the red-haired boy said smiling some. "Geez, don't make Ziggy blush, alright?" The blonde cyborg sighed some. "Anyway, isn't it about time for MOMO's analysis to begin? You can't afford to be standing aorund her, wasting your time."

"Oh, crap," the two red-heads said at the same time. "We'd better get back."

"Let's go then," Shane told the three of them and walked to the analysis room.

**Chapter 15: End**


	16. Analysis

**Chapter 16: Analysis**

As the group proceeded to the analysis room, near the entrance was a man who nodded his head to them. His name was Mauro, Shane remembered from the gameplay. "I apologize for the wait," he told them. "Preparations for the analysis are now complete. Are you ready?" chaos nodded his head in agreement. "Yes."

"Then please go in." The group walked into the room seeing people dressed in uniforms of the U.M.N staff sitting at consoles and typing hurriedly. They were preparing themselves for MOMO's analysis. Shane looked up into a large semi-circular window in front of them as she saw MOMO and Mary in a larger room. Ziggy had already left the group, walking into the room with  
Shane following behind him.

"MOMO-chan!" The blonde woman and the Realian looked up at her as she nearly tackled MOMO with a hug. "Ah...Shane!" The pink-haired girl cried out. Shane put the girl down then gave a hug to Mary who returned the favor. "My goodness, girl, where'd you get this get-up from?" The blonde asked her in awe. "Went clothes shopping with the Little Master and chaos. How do I look?" She posed for Mary and MOMO. The pink-haired Realian clapped her hands together while the blonde woman chucked to herself.

"Mary, Shane! Stop foolin' around down there!" Jr. yelled over the intercom. He was rewarded a middle finger from Shane. The red-head growled lowly as Juli placed a hand on his shoulder. "..Who is that young woman?" She asked.

"...My nightmare..." _And something else...no..she couldn't...but..she's so familiar.._

--

After the little reunion, Mary stood nearby from where the pink-haired Realian, typing on a holographic console. "Just relax, okay MOMO?" She told her in an gentle voice. "This is just the initial preparation for the analysis." She nodded some. "Thank you. I'll do my best." MOMO looked to Ziggy and Shane as she giggled softly. "You know, I'm a self-adjusting model. I've never had maintenance like this before. So, I guess this is what it feels like when you do it, Ziggy?" The blonde cyborg nodded some. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "There's nothing to be afraid of." She nodded to him and waved at Shane with a smile on her face.

"We will be shutting down your artificial personality layer during the analysis. Your artificial emotion and abstract cognitive functions will temporarily cease to function, but please do not be alarmed," a 100-Series Realian said over the intercom. A blue field came over MOMO and lifted her a few inches from the floor as she placed both hands over her heart.

"..Artificial emotion?"

"Since your artificial personality is an option for interpersonal interaction, this procedure will have no effect on your observational functions." She looked up above her, her face in an saddened look. _My heart..is just an optiona function..?_ "MOMO..." Shane gripped her fists tightly then lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. _Damn it all_, she thought. _All this...just for that Y-Data B.S?_ MOMO turned her head towards Ziggy and Shane as she moved her hand to them. The red-head looked up, reaching for her ''little sister''.

"Personality Sleep Mode activated. Shutting down." And with that, the pink-haired girl turned her head and closed her eyes, her hand falling to her side. Shane bit her bottom lip at the sight: MOMO looking like she had fallen into a deep slumber...and would never wake up from. Ziggy seemed like he felt the same way.

--

In the control room, Helmer stood with Juli, Shelley, chaos, and Jr. his hands behind his back. "So, how's it going?" "They're having a pretty hard time preparing for MOMO's analysis," Mary told him via intercom and microphone she wore in her ear. "As is the protection on her wasn't complex enough, some of her routes were damaged in that last hacking attempt."

"I see. So, her personality layer's deactivated."

"Yeah...it's kinda painful, like we're doing something terrible to her. It reminds me of when we were on Old Miltia, kept on constant meds. I felt totally empty inside then. I really hated it."

"Yeah..."

"...Kinda like the meds for unstable kids back home," Shane said as Mary looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean.." The blonde woman shook her head and smiled with an understandable look. "We humans might be shameless at times, but that's still how we feel. I think...if someone told me that my heart was a just a fake, I'd really be hurt." A small silence came over them like a blanket.

"Even our hearts...might be nothing more than playthings created by god." The red-haired boy began to walk to the door as Shelley looked to him. "Little Master, are you sure you don't want to be here?" He stopped walking then gripped his fists tightly. "...I can't watch," he said in a frightened voice. "I'm scared."

"Little Master..."

"I'm a...coward."

--

After Jr. had left the control room, the 100-Series Realian made the announcement of the anaylsis of MOMO and the countdown process. "Just a little more, MOMO," Mary reassured, "and it'll be all over, okay? We'll all go someplace really fun after this." "Final barrier decode pattern decrypted. Initialing complete protection removal." As the 100-Series continued her announcements, Shane looked to MOMO.

"MOMO..." Suddenly, in the control room, the monitors showed MOMO. "S...top," she managed to say as everyone was shocked. "MOMO! What is it? What are you trying to say?" Shane moved over to her then leaned in close.

"It's...a...tr..ap.."

"..Ah..! Mary!" The blue field surrounding MOMO instantly turned red as did the monitors in the control room, scrambling the screen. The 100-Series Realians in the control room collapsed afterward. Juli looked to the screens and the Realians with a shocked face. "This can't..." "Interference is manifesting from unobservable space!" "Barrier logic destruction, 68. Emergency cutoff! Cutoff refused! A terminal has been opened to the U.M.N. network," one of the female staff members said in a panicked voice. "Unable to determine the intrusion route!"

"Multiple axon connections advancing within the subconscious domain. A large-scale holographic network is being established!" The dark-haired woman gasped at the sight on the screen. "Dr. Mizrahi, what's happening?"

"No wonder we didn't find anything, we were analyzing each system separately. Each layer itself is a low-resolution fragment, like scattered bits of memories. It's only when they all become active at once that the whole image comes together. Joachim's pulled off a grand tromp l'oeil," she told Ziggy in a worried voice. She turned to another U.M.N. staff member. "Try the cutoff again. Reestablish defensive logic against the eternal hack attempt."

"Right. Attempting to restart defensive logic...Denied!" "MOMO!" The pink-haired Realian whimpered. "I'm...sorry...I...didn't know.." Shane turned her head to the control room window. "You guys better do something and stop dragging ass up there!" She yelled. "No! This is.."

"There's a self-expanding trap in there. This isn't one of Joachim's designs. It's something recent—probably planted during the intrusion of the Song of Nephilim."

"This is Albedo's work.."

"20 seconds to defense logic failure," a female U.M.N. staff member said only to be moved out of the way by Juli. "We're running the risk of complete data leakage." The dark-haired woman immediately began to type hurriedly at the console keyboard. "What are you doing, Dr. Mizrahi?" "I'm using the emergency control code and destroying the data." A blanched look came over Ziggy's facial features. "You can't!" He yelled. "If you do that, MOMO will--"

"You have a better idea? We cannot allow the Y-Data to fall into the enemy's hand, under any circumstance!"

"Dr. Mizrahi!" Juli looked to a red button at the top of the console and began to reach for it. _MOMO... I suggest you take your hand back, Dr. Mizrahi_, a female's voice said in the dark-haired woman's mind. _Who..? If you really care, don't press that button._ She refrained herself--by order of the voice--from pressing the red button. "Dr. Mizrahi!" A startled UMN staff member exclaimed. "The holographic network has begun to disrupt! The explanded data is disappearing!"

"What? But I didn't..." What is that voice..? No...it's.. "What's going on?" "It's MOMO. She's cutting her own neural pathways, to disperse her memory! She's destroying her own mind to protect the data that Joachim entrusted to her."

"What?" Many of the characters looked to MOMO with worried looks on their faces. "MOMO!" Suddenly, the red field around the girl glowed brightly as it nearly blinded everyone. When the light vanished, MOMO fell to the floor, unconscious. "The 100-Series Prototype has shut down!" Mary yelled. Shane ran over to the pink-haired girl, shaking her as Juli and Ziggy ran into the room. "MOMO!" The red-haired girl looked up at the older woman who knelt down. "Hold her head for me," she told her. "..Yes, ma'am."

"So… I trust you liked my gift?" Many of the screens inside the control room showed the white-haired antagonist Albedo.

"Albedo!"

"Looks like ma péche managed to protect Mizrahi's legacy with her own body. How very brave. However, no matter how charming, in the end she's nothing more than a puppet. A puppet waiting for a miracle to make her human, believing all of Mizrahi's rubbish," he said mocking MOMO. "What? A puppet?"

"Damn you, you perverted psycho!" Shane roared angrily as the white-haired man laughed manically, the laughter echoing through the control room. Juli began to give MOMO CPR. Ziggy watched her then asked, "Dr. Mizrahi, is she..."

"It's all right. I won't let her die. Injecting nanounit restoration. Ready twelve-device-activator." Mary nodded and rushed off to get the twelve-device-activator ready. The blonde cyborg closed his eyes to remember how the situation was eeriely similar to one he went through...personally. He remembered a large pool of blood, trails of it going over a child's tennis shoe along with a cloaked person standing near the bloody scene. Juli continued to give MOMO CPR in an desperate motion, tears nearly coming to her eyes.

"This time…I will save her. I _swear_ it!"

**Chapter 16: End**


	17. Broken

**Chapter 17: Broken**

After the events in the U.M.N. Network control room, Jr. and Helmer sat in front of a monitor as they contacted Shion and Allen. "Oh no," she said in a worried voice. "Poor MOMO." "I'm so sorry...we were right there, and we still let this happen to her." "Her basic functions have recovered. Though she avoided death, her neural network, the rough equivalent of her brain, has been completely shattered to pieces. We need the expertise of Vector's Third Division if we stand any chance of recovering the Y-Data," Helmer told the two Vector employees. "This crisis isn't just Second Miltia's problem anymore. On behalf of the entire government, I am hereby requesting your official assistance."

"MOMO… All this to protect her father's wishes. Very well. We would be honored to assist you. Besides, MOMO is a close friend." With that said, the communication monitor shut off. "Is your friend Shane alright," Helmer asked Jr. He nodded slowly then looked at the red-haired girl who sat in the control room where MOMO was, looking at her. She had a frown on her face.

"...Yeah, I think she'll be okay.."

--

"This is terrible! I think it's going to take a while to get help from Third Division. I hope MOMO will be all right until then," Allen said rubbing the back of his head. Shion glanced to him then came up with an idea. "...Allen, could I get you to arrange the equipment transfer from Third Division?"

"Huh? Sure, no problem, but… Are you planning on…" She nodded to him and stood up. "Yeah, I'm going to go. I can't just sit here and wait." He sighed softly. "I knew it," he said. "Just so you know, you'll be exceeding your authority, I don't think that's a good idea." The brown-haired woman looked to her subordinate with a scowl on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame. Nothing will happen to you. Thanks for your help, then."

"Hey, wait, Chief!" Shion walked out of the room and to the elevators, ignoring Allen once again. Before she could get on the elevators, her subordinate ran out after her. "Chief!" He yelled to her. She stopped walking then turned to him. "Allen?" "I went ahead and ordered the equipment from Third Division. They asked what we intended to do with it, so I explained it to them," he told her.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you I'd go myself?"

"It's all right. By the time Third Division arrives, our work should be complete." Shion's eyes softened as she looked over Allen's face. "Allen..." "Please don't say you'll go by yourself," he told her. "I'll go with you."

"All right. Let's hurry! We'll be right there, MOMO!" That said, Shion and Allen left for the U.M.N. Control Center.

--

"What are you talking about? What reason could there possibly be for the Immigrant Fleet to deploy ships to Second Miltia?"

Meanwhile in the Federation Parliament building, a group of men spoke through communication monitors while wearing blue and dark purple robes spoke with one another about the present and future state of the star cluster. "Now, now, let's not be so quick to judge. Let's at least hear what they have to say," a man said as a monitor with a old man who had gold irises and white hair appeared near them. "Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to speak. Once, in this region of space, there existed the great land of Miltia," he told them. "As you all know, when the unfortunate events occurred fourteen years ago, that land along with mankind's greatest treasure, was sealed away like a cursed past. That greatest of treasures originally belonged to all of mankind, and we of the Immigrant Fleet had been its caretakers from time immemorial."

"Now wait just a minute. All Zohar activity currently falls under the jurisdiction of the Federation. You aren't trying to monopolize that great treasure for yourselves, now, are you?"

"We wouldn't dream of it. All I am saying is, there are those who would claim it as their own."

"Are you insinuating that the Miltian government would do such a thing?" a second man asked. "They have clearly used the events of fourteen years ago to justify their mobilization. To demonstrate that, they have summoned the great evil, Proto Merkabah, in an attempt to reignite the flames of conflict across the galaxy. They intend to take advantage of the chaos of war to use the relic in Old Miltia for their own self-interests. In response to these usurpers, the Miltian government, we propose to reclaim our long standing traditional rights to be the caretakers of the relic."

"The incident you speak of was perpetrated by the U-TIC Organization. All accusations against the Miltian government were officially cleared, were they not? I believe there was even evidence provided by Vector," a third man said. "Yes. But there are also rumors that Vector is supporting the Miltian government. I wonder just how trustworthy Vector's data really is. Where is the Miltian government's representative now?"

"Where is Representative Helmer? Doesn't he have anything to say in this matter?"

**Chapter 17: End**

--

Sorry if this was...extremely short, but I'll make it up to you in the next few chapters. R&R.


	18. Meanwhile

**Chapter 18: Meanwhile**

"It's been a long time, Lieutenant General...or do you prefer Representative Helmer of the Second Miltian Parliament?" In the Uzuki Residence, Jin stood in front of a communication monitor near the front door with Helmer on the screen. "The old way is fine, Captain. It suits me more. Well Captain, aren't you going to ask me why I've come?" A look of concern came over Jin's face.

"I've got a fairly good idea," he said. "Fine. Then I'll get straight to the point. Captain, I'd like to enlist your services once again." A brief pause came over them as the monitor moved to Canaan who stood beside Helmer's desk. "I believe you already know Canaan," he told the dark-haired man. "Yes. It's been a while."

"The data you entrusted to Canaan… I want to find out the truth it holds."

"...That evidence was obtained illegally. It won't stand up in court."

"I don't care. If I can just find out who our real enemy is, that'll be more than enough. I want to know, Captain," Helmer said as Jin held his chin and closed his eyes. "...Lieutenant General," he said, "these days I am but a lowly used bookseller. I'm not sure I am capable of meeting your expectations." The dark-skinned man pulled out a U.M.N. device as the other man's eyes widened some.

"This is…"

"The truth will surely be of great benefit to you as well." Jin looked at the U.M.N. device then closed his eyes again. "Lieutenant General, you must realize that in order to unravel the data that I passed to Canaan, we have to go back there. I assume you are aware of what that means," he said.

"I'm well aware, and I'm ready."

**Chapter 18: End**

**--**

**Another short chapter...:3 R&R.**


	19. Dive Inspection

**Chapter 19: Dive Inspection**

Later in the U.M.N. Control Center, Shion and Allen finally arrived much to Jr.'s surprise. "Shion! I thought we were getting someone from the Third Division. This is outside of First Division's jurisdiction, isn't it?" The red-head asked. Shane folded her arms as she leaned against the console. "Yes. Normally the Third Division would have sent someone, but we were closer. It's just easier for me to take care of it. Besides, I've already had everything we need transported over. Don't worry, we've got the technical side covered. You can relax."

"Honestly, Chief, you're so stubborn. You know, you're gonna have a hard time with the Third Division later," Allen said as he walked up to stand beside the brown-haired woman. "Yet, in spite of that, Allen, you're still right here helping."

"What? Ah…well…I can't leave it all to the Chief, now can I?"

"Goes to show how much he cares about her," Shane said. She looked away when Allen looked at her, his cheeks red. "S-shane..." "Jr., we want to save MOMO, too. Or, do you think Allen and I aren't reliable enough?" Jr. shook his head and folded his arms. "No, no. Well, I don't know about Allen, but I'm glad you're here, Shion."

"Hey! What is that supposed to—"

"We're short on time. As soon as you're ready, let's go."

"Right," Shion replied. The red-haired girl shook her head slowly and sighed. _Poor Allen_, she thought, _ignored so much..._

--

In the analysis room, Allen sat down at the main console as he began to type. Shane stood near him with her arms folded. "Is everyone ready to dive? MOMO's subconscious domain is likely in a highly unstable state," he told the group which stood around MOMO in the larger room. "I don't know what dangers you may face, so you should make sure you're well prepared. As soon as you're ready, I'll begin the dive. I'll wait here, so just let me know." Shion nodded then looked up to the red-haired girl.

"Shane, aren't you going to come with us?"

"...What?"

"You might as well come," Jr. said folding his arms. "You'd throttle us with questions later." She looked to Allen who nodded at her. "I'll be alright. You go on ahead." The brown-haired man handed her a pair of red goggles, Shane taking them into her hand. She grinned widely then ran to the door as it slid open. Shane ran out to the group and jumped on Jr., who yelped in response. "Shane! G-get off, you're heavy!" He yelled as she gave him a noogie.

"..Um...If there're no problems, I'll commence the dive. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Shane yeled while giving Allen a thumbs-up. Shion sighed, holding her face as chaos couldn't help but smile. "All right! Then I'll initiate the dive."

--

In the larger room, the group stood around MOMO as she floated in the blue shield, eyes closed like she was in a deep sleep. "The dive subjects for this operation will be the Chief, Jr., chaos, Shane and Ziggy," Allen said over the intercom. "I've also arranged for KOS-MOS' data to be simultaneously transmitted from Second Division into the Encephalon. I'm sure having her around will be reassuring."

"That's good thinking, Allen."

"Our dive target is MOMO Mizrahi's subconscious domain, which is modeled after Sakura Mizrahi's memories. Like the dive into KOS-MOS' Encephalon, there is a possibility of resonant memory playbacks with those who've closely shared time and space with her." Jr. placed a hand on his hip, looking off to the side. "This time, that'd be me." Shion blinked then looked to the red-haired boy with a confused look. "Jr.?"

"Dr. Mizrahi told me that Sakura suffered from a central nervous system disorder. Did you have contact with her?" Ziggy asked. He nodded slowly and looked to everyone. "I did. The going theory was that Sakura's symptoms were somehow connected to unusual wave pulse within the U.M.N. She was being attended to at the Yuriev Institute, where her treatment was also a part of the U.R.T.V.s' U.M.N. link training."

"Sakura, the girl MOMO was modeled after?"

"I'd like to ask you something. What is U-DO, exactly? Why were you U.R.T.V.s created? To fight it?"

"U-DO is the Unus-Mundus Drive Operation system," Shane said. "From the name, it might sound like some U.M.N. control A.I., but that thing was not created by human hands." Everyone looked to Shane in shock as she looked at them with green irises instead of blue ones. "...Shane? Or..is that--"

"...Oh, damn.." Shane grinned widely. "Now you remember, little...no, _big brother_ Rubedo?" Shion blinked. "Uh...this is..very random.." Shane, or rather Rukia, waved her hand in her face. "Anyway, that thing's no A.I. Nothing that simple could have created a space-time anomaly, right?"

"...Exactly. They just picked the name because it sounded good. At that, they tried to make us believe it, too. They said it was an artificial consciousness within the U.M.N," Jr. said, "that was carrying some kind of dangerous waves. But that was a total lie. Our father, Dmitri Yuriev, knew about it from the start..." Both Jr. and Shane/Rukia closed their eyes, a deep dark memory that was kept hidden for 14 long years.

--

_"All right, open spiritual link. All U.R.T.V.s match your individual waves to mine," Rubedo ordered to his brothers, younger sister, and the rest of the male U.R.T.V.s in a circular formation around a large pit where a bright reddish light glowed. Rukiata looked to her red-haired leader and her white-haired middle brother holding onto his right hand tightly as he was shaking._

_"Albedo!" She yelled. "Let go of Rubedo's hand, okay?!" He shook his head hurriedly only to have Rubedo to move one of his hands towards the bright light. "Here it comes." The U.R.T.V.s began the linking process, a white line that formed a circle around the pit as blast waves hit the energy barrier._

_"I'm scared, Rubedo. Don't let go of my hand," a frightened Albedo told his red-haired twin brother. "Concentrate, Albedo. Just do it like in training and you'll be fine." Rubedo looked to the pit as a spark erupted from the light circle. He tensed up and gasped lightly, seeing Miltia being destroyed by an unknown entity coming out of it. _

_"What the…" Both Nigredo and Rukiata looked to him with concerned looks on their faces. "Rubedo?" "What's wrong?" The red-haired boy began to back up. "Emergency cutoff! Shutting down spiritual link!" The U.R.T.V.s gasp and look to Rubedo._

_"What are you doing?!" Rukiata yelled. "I know what I'm doing. Even though we think of them as mental waves, the resulting anti-particle collision with us will be converted directly into thermal energy. Dad knew everything. That bastard!"_

_"The link is already complete. We can't stop it," Nigredo said. The red-haired boy tried to back away from the circle, Albedo's grip getting tighter. "No! Rubedo, don't let go!" He cried out, tears streaming down his face._

_"No, I'm cutting the link."_

_"Don't let go!"_

_"Rubedo, don't or you'll--!" The red-head let go of his white-haired counterpart. Suddenly, the light circle vanished as the blast waves escaped and hit the U.R.T.V.s, killing them instantly except for Nigredo, Rubedo, Albedo, and Rukiata. "Get back!" The red-haired girl yelled as a wave hit her white-haired brother. He held his head and screamed in horror.._

--

"So what is it?"

"...It's an energy from a higher dimension. An entity humans couldn't possibly control," Jr. said. Shane/Rukia chuckled dryly. "It's rather ironic that we U.R.T.V.s are its anti-existence, and yet we were never told what it really is."

"U-DO.."

"Encephalon construction complete. We can open the interconnection at any time now," Allen told the group as they put on their Encephalon dive goggles. "Okay, go ahead." "All right everyone, just relax and enjoy the trip. And don't worry, I'm a pro at this." Shion nodded. "He's right. We're in good hands." Over the intercom, the computerized female voice began the announcements. "KOS-MOS data transfer confirmed. Initiating reconstruction. All preparations for direct approach complete."

"All right. Let's go." Shane/Rukia looked around the room as the floor beneath her began to shimmer and fade out into a blinding white light. _Oh god...if I puke, I'll be so pissed..._

**Chapter 19: End**


	20. Domain of the Lost Daughter

**Chapter 20: Domain of the Lost Daughter**

_Ow...my head..._ Shane opened her eyes to stare up into Rukia's heterochromia irises as she yelped. "Geez, sleeping beauty, you're awake now?" She asked in a tired voice. She nodded and stood up with the help of the red-haired girl who wore a pair of red sweatpants and a black tanktop. Her hair was cut short, styled similar to Jr's hair. "Ugh, it's bad enough with Shane," he said in an annoyed tone but her bangs were dyed a shade of dark green. "Now you're here?"

"Oi, you miniturized 26-year-old, don't get pissy with me."

"But I'm older than you!"

"By a few weeks, you are!"

"HEY!" Shane yelled which made the two red-heads stop arguing. The rest of the group (comprising of Shion, KOS-MOS, Ziggy and chaos) blinked at them then looked back to their surroundings. They were in the yard of a small 2-story house with a fence around the yard. "Where are we?" Ziggy asked aloud. Jr. straightened up and walked up in front of everyone. "The world inside MOMO's subconscious domain. Sakura's inner world." He looked up on the porch to see MOMO sitting on a swing. "MOMO!" He ran over to her with a smile on his face. "MOMO, you're okay! Hey, can't you hear me? Say something!"

"It's no use, Jr. She's not going to answer," Shion said sadly.

"Why not?! She's right there in front of us!" He tensed up when Rukia walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Her personality layer is off-line. Plus, her neural network's completely fragmented," she told him. "In other words, she can't understand anything we say. She may not be able to even hear us right now." He gripped his fists tightly then lowered his head. "No...damnit!"

Shion nodded at Rukia's explaination. "The MOMO you're seeing here is nothing more than a product of her own subconscious. Even if she were able to take some sort of action, it would only be a simple reflex," the brown-haired woman said. "MOMO…Even in her current state, she's still trying so hard to help us." Ziggy looked to him then shook his head some. "What are you doing? We don't have much time. So you want to worry MOMO even more?"

He looked to the cyborg and nodded slowly. "Right. MOMO...just hang on a little bit longer," he said looking to the mute Realian sitting on the swing. Rukia let go of her brother then ran up the short stairs and walked over to her, holding her hand. "Come on, MOMO, let's go. I swear we'll always keep you safe. Isn't that right, Rubedo?" She looked back to him, smiling a toothy grin. MOMO lifted her head, getting off the swing and standing up.

"..I got a new name, you twit..."

"Gaignun Kukai, Jr., I know. Geez, you're worse than a woman on her period.."

--

The group walked into the house and up to the second floor. Shion looked at the back of Rukia's head with a confused look. "I figured Rukia was always a part of Shane's persona...but.." "Nah, Rukia's just as real as you and me," Jr. said. "I don't know what happened to her exactly when she vanished 14 years ago when me and Gaignun were rescued--she was with us--but apparently she jumped dimensions and wound up in Shane's body."

"Oh...I-I see.."

"Technically, Shion, when Shane's momma was pregnant with her, I entered the womb and was like a split personality to Shane but at the same time, a different and separate being," Rukia explained. The group reached the upstairs bedroom, walking inside to see a girl with shoulder-length brown hair sleeping in a bed. "Is that...MOMO?"

"No..."

"It's Sakura," Jr. said. "Rubedo…it's all dark," a voice said from out of nowhere. Everyone looked around the room with a kind of worried look on their faces. "It's kinda cramped in here," another voice said.

"I know! Just shut up for a second, will ya?"

A small whimper came from the closet which made everyone look at it. "I'm scared. Turn the light on!" Movement could be heard inside the closet. "Cut it out! Quit movin' around so much… OW!" A familiar voice yelled out. "Quit pushing, stupid!" The group jumped once the closet doors burst open and 3 kids--12-year-old boys; one with red hair, one with white hair, and one with black hair--fell out, all tangled up. They groaned in pain as the red-head sat up on his knees. "What is this place?"

"We must've messed up the connection coordinates," the white-haired boy said as he sat up on his knees. "Albedo, you stepped on my foot in there!" "Huh? I did not!" Shion looked at the boys, sighing loudly. "Uh-huh. That's us 14 years ago..."

"Cute, aren't they?" Rukia said only to have a glare shot at her by Jr. The red-haired boy argued with the white-haired boy while the black-haired boy looked to the girl--Sakura--in the bed. "That girl is our contact target. The coordinates were correct," he said. The two other boys looked to Sakura as she opened her eyes and sat up slowly, looking at them. The tensed up. "That girl…she's looking at us?"

"I…I'm sorry!" The red-head exclaimed, pushing the other two boys back into the closet.

"Ah, you guys…"

"Next time, we'll come in through the door."

"Wait!" The boys looked back at her, saying "huh" at the same time. "You guys… You can hear what I'm saying?" They nodded at her as she smiled softly. "I'm…I'm so happy you came." She closed her eyes, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

**Chapter 20: End**

**--**

**Some of you are wondering how Rukia appeared in the Encephalon Dive...right? Well, I'm willing to give a bit of what either Jr. or Rukia explains in the next chapter after 21 and 22 (I think). Rukia appeared since she and Jr. were with Sakura 14 years ago during their U-DO training. What our red-haired buddy said in chapter 19 ("This time, that'll be me.") when Allen told them about being cautious about flashbacks since there would be someone among the divers who was particularly close to Sakura Mizrahi. Even though I gave you a spoiler, sorry. :3 R&R.**


	21. Institute of Special Children, part 1

**Chapter 21: Institute of Special Children, part 1**

After the flashback had ended, the group followed after the ghosts of the 3 siblings to a glowing light. Shane stopped walking and looked up at the light. It looked like God was sending down judgement to those who have sinned. That's what Shane thought. "Hey...where's this light gonna take us?" "To another area," Rukia said. "Don't worry, Shannie, it won't hurt ya." The girl nodded and stepped into the light with the others as they were transported to another location.

The group appeared in a large building control room where a blonde-haired man and a dark-haired woman was speaking to one another. "...Father.." Shane looked to Rukia who was staring at the back of the blonde man. "Dmitri," the woman began. "Are you sure those boys are going to be able to help with Sakura's treatment?"

"I don't believe the condition your daughter suffers from is a mere natural disorder. Therefore, contact with the anti-U-DO waveforms within the U.R.T.V.s will be beneficial for her," he told her. I get it, the now dark-haired girl thought to herself. This is 14 years ago, so...that would be Sakura and MOMO's mom and...Jr. and Rukia's dad, Dmitri Yuriev... "Hypersensitivity to the synchronicity of the U.M.N. We never had diseases like that when the universe was still small." A buzzer could be heard which startled the group (save KOS-MOS and chaos who looked the least bit surprised).

"U.M.N. dive operation. Phase six complete. U.R.T.V. team commencing dive-out, starting from number 660. Now opening dive-pods," a female employee said. Outside of the control room, there was a large room where pods laying on the ground with the 3 siblings inside. All three of the pods opened as the red-haired boy woke up and sat up slowly. He turned to Yuriev and Juli when they walked out of the control room.

"That girl… That girl gave me a message. She said, "Please tell my mother… Please tell my mother that I love her." What else… She said, "I got a seashell treasure box for my birthday last year. If you tell my mother that she'll understand," " he told them as a look of complete shock came over the dark-haired woman's face. "So, the wavelengths matched up…" She walked over to the red-haired boy who had climbed out of the pod and stood in front of her. "You were able to talk to Sakura?" She asked. He nodded slowly.

"So, what's your name?"

"Rubedo. Uh…I mean… U.R.T.V. unit number 666." He watched Juli kneel down in front of him and take his right hand into both of hers. "Rubedo. Please keep telling me the things she says, all right?" A small pause went through them as he smiled. "Yes, ma'am!" He said enthusiastically. In the control room, Shion watched Rubedo and Juli, her eyes softening some. "Mom..." Shane placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay.." The woman lowered her head and nodded. Soon, the flashback ended and the group reappeared outside of a large building. "What is this place?" "The Yuriev Institute," Rukia said. "It's the U.R.T.V. development facility." "And the place where both me and Rukia were made."

"Mmph...feels funny here.."

"Yes, it does feel strange, like time has stopped. The people here can't see us?" Shion asked. "Yeah, looks like it. This place is frozen in time at a point when Sakura was alive. But why here? How do we save MOMO?"

"Hmm. It would seem that those three phantoms are the key," Ziggy pointed out the 3 brothers. "They look like they're leading us somewhere."

"Right, we don't have time to wander around. Let's go look for them." The group followed after the three phantoms until a third flashback appeared. The group stood from a distance of the Mizrahi household where Rubedo moved to the window to see Sakura playing a piano with Juli. "Sakura..." She continued to play the piano, unable to hear him.

"She really can't talk in this world."

"That's right. The neural pathways that recognize the outside world and allow her to express herself have been completely severed," Juli explained while showing her daughter how to play the piano. "Her electric potential pulse control was determined to be instable, but neither medicine nor nanomachine-based Glilial supplements had any effect."

"It's weird that restoring her membrane electrical potential didn't do anything."

"Yes… But now your waveform, the particular wavelength you possess, is making up for her deficiency." Rubedo looked to Juli as he blinked at her. My...waveform and wavelength...

--

"I hear my dad is researching treatment for me, too. He's making a Realian that's a lot like a human, and he's gonna make it so my senses are always linked up with it. That way, I won't have to make my mom sad anymore," Sakura told Rubedo as they sat on the swing on the porch of her house.

"Sakura, you sure have nice parents." She smiled some and looked to him. "What about you? Your dad is Dr. Yuriev, right? Don't you have a mom?" He looked off to the side, pulling one knee up to his chest and resting his arm on his knee while laying his head against his upper arm. "Yeah, we have one. Genetically speaking, anyway. She had a healthy ovum with a perfect set of chromosomes. That's all we really know about her," he told the brown-haired girl.

"How come you're not looking for her? Don't you wanna meet her?"

"What's the point? So I can say, "Hi! You're the mother of a bunch of genetically engineered bioweapons"?" The red-head narrowed his blue eyes, feeling a bit upset. He felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder. "Don't say that. You're not a weapon. You're a wonderful boy."

"Oh yeah?" He asked her, his voice sounding almost angry. "The only time we can leave the Institute is when there's a war going on." She looked at him then pulled her hand away, looking at the ground. She nodded to herself and looked to him. "Hey, Rubedo. I have a favor to ask of you." Rubedo lifted his head from his arm and looked at her.

"My little sister is gonna be born soon. She's kind of different from a normal sister," Sakura told him in an excited voice. "I mean, my mom won't be giving birth to her, but… My mother and sister… I want you to look after them for me, okay?"

"Okay! If she's your sister, I'll look after her like she was my own!"

"You promise?"

"Of course! Leave it to me—" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Sakura kissed him on the right cheek, a look of shock coming over his face. She stood up with a smile and ran to the front door. She turned to look back at him as she opened the door. "Good night, Rubedo. See you tomorrow." She walked inside her house, closing the door behind her. Rubedo waved goodbye then held his right cheek, a small blush coming up to his cheeks with a look of something that didn't feel right about that kiss.

"Aw, Jr.-niichan got a kiss from Sakura-chan, eh?" Rukia started to laugh as she moved out of the way of a bullet barely missing her ear. "Say something about this again, and I swear to god, I'll pierce your ears with a bullet!"

"Oh yeah?" The red-haired girl held out her hand as a dagger appeared and she threw it at Jr.'s foot. "I'd like to see you try that!"

"Oh my god, KNOCK IT OFF!"

**Chapter 21: End**


	22. Institute of Special Children, part 2

**Chapter 22: Institute of Special Children, part 2**

After the flashback had ended, the group followed after the ghostly trio. Shion was still fuming from when she had to correct the two red-heads. She walked ahead of everyone while Jr. and Rukia had bruises on their heads from where the woman had smacked them across the head. "Shion-san," the red-haired girl whimpered. "It hurts...you didn't have to hit us so hard!" "Yeah.."

"Well, you two should learn not to argue about the most simpliest things." Shane watched her talk to them both as she rubbed the back of her head. "Bet Shion would be a good mom, huh?" Ziggy, KOS-MOS, and chaos nodded. "What was that?" The woman asked the others.

"Nothing, Shion..."

--

In a fourth flashback, outside the Yuriev Institude, the three siblings stood near a fountain as Rubedo threw a harmonica in the air and caught it. His two other brothers--Albedo and Nigredo--looked at him, the black-haired boy shaking his head. "So, you practice along with her piano. If you're that interested in her, why don't you just stay there in virtual space? I'm sure she'd like that, too," he said.

"It's not like that..."

"Your concentration's been slipping lately, Rubedo. It's almost time for our training in the U-DO simulator. You know that, right?" The red-head nodded to his twin. "Hey, I know all about it. I'm the link master. I'll fulfill the mission." Albedo nodded slowly. "I can trust you, right? As long as you're here, I don't have to be afraid of U-DO, right?"

"Of course! Pull yourself together! We're the variants. Your waveform's way beyond a standard U.R.T.V." The white-haired boy lowered his head as he began to cry. Rubedo groaned softly and walked over to him along with Nigredo. The flashback ended as the group continued to follow after the ghostly trio. In the next area, another flashback--a fifth one--appeared. In another room of the Insitute (a control room, possibly), the 3 brothers stood face to face with two female U.R.T.V.s

"Please to meet you, number 666 Rubedo. I am U.R.T.V. number 668. You may call me Citrine," the orange haired girl told them. The red-haired girl who resembled Jr./Rubedo in a sense grinned widely at them which made the 3 siblings flinch. She squealed and ran over to them, hugging Albedo closely. "G-gah..! Lemme go!"

"Numbers 666, 667, and 669, I'm U.R.T.V. number 700. You can call me Rukiata! Or Rukia'll do." She kissed the top of the white-haired boy's head repeatedly while he kept whimpering. "668 and 700? ...I've never seen a female type before, let alone 2 of 'em!"

Citrine shook her head at Rukiata's actions as Albedo finally found the strength to get out of her grasp and catching his breath. "Don't be so surprised. The original fertilized eggs had both X and Y stock," she said. "Myself and number 700 are X-types, designed to preserve the egg's mtDNA. We'd be in trouble if the project has a dead end with nothing but just you simple Y-types."

"..I-I'd heard there was girls' ward somewhere," Albedo said moving behind Rubedo. Don't use me as a shield, Albedo! Nnn, she's scary.. "I thought the missing numbers was dead," Nigredo said.

"It's certainly true that a lot of units were disposed of. Unlike you male types, we have only nine female types remaining, including myself and number 700. It's a shame because theoretically, we are superior."

"Disposed of? Who do you think you are?" Rukiata held her hand up in front of him and shook her head. _Don't argue with that tight-ass bitch_, she told him through telepathy. He gasped lightly at the sight of her eyes--her left eye blue and her right green--both had slitted pupils. _Rukiata..?_ She turned her head back to Citrine, folding her arms.

"And just who do you think you are, Rubedo? We aren't normal children, you know. Even if we lost control of our waveform and died, we wouldn't have the luxury of complaining about it."

"And even more so...with these special powers given to us," the red-haired girl said. "We're still somewhat human!" Citrine narrowed her eyes at her sister and shook her head. "Hmph." The flashback ended as the group followed after the trio.

"Rukia..?"

"Hn?" She grunted an response to Shion. "Why did you stand up to that other female U.R.T.V.?" She turned back to her. "I couldn't stand the high and mighty wench. Simple as that."

--

In the next area and flashback (sixth one, so far), in the dive-capsule room of the Insitute, Rubedo, Albedo, and Nigredo (along with Rukiata in an capsule far behind them) were inside their dive-capsules as they faced a series of the other U.R.T.V.s "I can't stand them," Albedo said softly. "Shhh." "Just look at them. They don't even have wills of their own. All of them together just form one collective consciousness. Why is everyone up to 665 like that?"

"The standard types have weak anti-waveforms. It's not their fault they were born that way," Rubedo explained to his twin. Rukiata nodded from her capsule _Mmhm, so don't let it bother you, Al-chan._ "Eww, yuck." _And why are __**you**__ giving me a nickname now?_

_Because I feel like it and it suits you._

_...I'm still scared of you from last time..but I guess I might as well warm up to you. Nigredo and Rubedo have, anyway.._ A signal ring broke them out of their thoughts. "This is not a drill," their father's voice said over the intercom. "You will initiate a U.M.N. dive into the subconscious domain of the sleeping patient and repair her sensory impairment. This mission will also serve as valuable anti-U-DO training for you."

"Your descent target is a white beach. This beach is a subjective image created by the patient that exists below her consciousness. Within it lies whatever is obstructing her neural connection. We want you to identify and eliminate it."

"The beach?!" Rubedo exclaimed. "I've never been to the beach!" "We'll definitely have to go sometime," Nigredo said. _Right, Rukiata? Yeah!_ Both of the twins extended their left arm with their left fist and lowered the arm down a little in an expression of "alright!" Rubedo looked to the other U.R.T.V.s and gasped lightly when they looked at him oddly.

_Why? Why are you the leader, number 666?_

_You're a variant… You're a monster! _The red-head looked to the palm of his right hand with a worried look on his face. _Shut up, you losers! Don't make fun of Rubedo! Your power doesn't even come close to his!_ Albedo yelled at them through telepathy. A brief pause came between them as Rukiata sighed softly. _That's enough, Al-chan_, she said through telepathy. _They're not our enemies. It's alright, Rubedo. We believe in you_, Nigredo told him. Soon, the dive-capsules began to activate as they leaned back and black cords came out from the headrests, going into the back of their necks. Then came the rushing sensation of the dive.

--

In the summer time of the Subconscious Domain, the 4 U.R.T.V.s appeared at the scene. "The target is the beach. We should reach it if we proceed north through the forest. Let's go!" The red-haired boy ordered. "Race you guys there!" Rukiata ran ahead of them as they ran after her in protest. The group appeared after the U.R.T.V.s did, shaking off that numb feeling. "It's like..Rukia didn't change all that much," Shion said. The red-haired girl shrugged her shoulders. The group followed after them.

After going through most of the areas in the Domain, a blinding flash crippled the group as they appeared in another area on a hill. In the sky, a reddish purple orb hovered while the U.R.T.V.s looked up at it.

"So this is...the fear that Sakura holds," Rubedo said softly. He looked to his sister who had knelt down and held her arms. She was shaking. "Damnit...I can..feel it.." Suddenly, a blast wave came out of nowhere and flew at Rubedo's back. "Look out! Behind you!" The red-head turned as his black-haired brother ran up in front of him, blocking the wave with a barrier. "What is this thing? Cut it out!" Albedo kicked at the wave, the barrier showing on his boot. Rukiata got up and held up her arms in an X-motion. "Rubedo!"

He nodded at her then turned to the others. "Are they ready? Let's spread out a psych-link and take care of this." Nigredo tapped on his shoulder.

"Rubedo, look!" He pointed to the orb and the four blonde-haired U.R.T.V.s as the waves circled around the orb. "The waves--" The 4 Variants looked to them with frightened looks on their faces. "The waves are coming!" One of them cried out. "Hey! What are you talking about?" The blast waves moved from the orb, striking down the other three U.R.T.V.s as the last one began to run. "No!" Another wave struck the fourth U.R.T.V. The group--along with the Variants--watched in horror, seeing the children being infected and changed into a monster.

"They've been infected. But we're not even inside the U-DO simulator!"

"That can't be...!" One of the Infected U.R.T.V.s jumped high into the air and flew at the group. Both the simulation Jr. and Rukia and the present Jr. and Rukia screamed as loud as they could. The group moved back, seeing the monster land in front of them. Rukia rushed at the monster at amazing speed, kicking it high into the air. "Jr.! Hit it now!" He nodded and took out his handguns. He fired off round after round into the Infected as he came back down to his sister. It screeched and slashed the side of her face, making her scream out in pain.

"Rukia!" Shane held out her hand as her main weapon of choice, her sword, came from her palm and ran at the monster, clashing with him. She groaned, feeling the strength of the beast as it hissed at her. "Shane, please move away or else you will be hurt." She looked back at KOS-MOS who was charging her R-Cannon and pushed back the monster, watching it get destroyed by the blast. "Damnit...now I'm PISSED!!" Rukia yelled. She held out her hands, white energy appearing as two of the Infected U.R.T.V.s ran at her. "Alright...White Thunder!" She clapped her hands together, the sound of a loud thunderclap being heard as the white electrical energy slammed into the two monsters, shocking them and instantly killing them. She breathed heavily, kneeling down to the ground.

"Rukia!" Jr. ran over to her and stood in front of her, pointing his handguns at the last monster. "Sorry, nii-chan...it's been a while...I've been in Shane's body for the last 14 years so..."

"Don't, Rukia. You can explain it to me and Gaignun once we help MOMO, alright?" She looked up at her brother, nodding slowly.

"Alright..."

**Chapter 22:End**

--

God, this was an extremely long chapter...I'm considering writing a backstory on Rukia but I'm not sure...tell me what I should do, ne? R & R.


	23. Changing

**Chapter 23: Changing**

After the group defeated the Infected U.R.T.V.s, they took a small rest. Shion used her Medica ether on Rukia's cheek as it healed. "Thanks, Shion-san," she said. She stood up and stretched. "...Rukia? You know, I've been meaning to ask...why do you look like you're of asian descent but you still look like Shane and chaos's skin tone?" The red-head blinked then looked at her hands. "I dunno. Something about mixed genes, I guess. The woman who I was drawn from had an African-American father and an Asian mother."

"Dysfunctional family, huh? And you look kinda like Jr. if he was girl, too," Shane pointed out. Jr. growled under his breath when his sister placed her arms around his head, laying her chin on top of his red locks. "_Very _dysfunctional..."

--

The group moved on to the next area as Shane stopped walking, the hairs on her arms rising. "This...feeling...someone or something's here!" Everyone turned to hear rustling in the bushes and saw another Infected U.R.T.V. come out, but it had another body coming out of its torso. Shane remembered the monster from back when she played the game. _God, this thing_, she thought, _I hate it...so fucking much..._ She shivered and held up her sword, hearing the bones pop into new places and a gurgle from where its mouth should be. The new body came out of the Infected and transformed to the monster every fan who played Xenosaga Episode II: Level 4. Everyone got their weapons readied as Jr. fired off a couple of rounds. Shion used her Firecracker attack while chaos and Ziggy had MOMO away from the fighting. Rukia's hands turned a bright shade of gold as she rushed at Level 4, screaming, "Golden Rave!" She slammed her fists into its head, turning its body into gold.

"Alright, KOS-MOS!"

"Understood," the monotone android said. She held out her hand, the blaster appearing and fired a round into its head as the gold broke like glass. The monster screeched in pain then slammed one of its arms into her side which made her fly back into the bushes. "Rukia!" Jr. yelled. He fired enough bullets into the monster. "How dare you hurt my little sister!" Shane threw the sword like a javalin into Level 4's torso as it screamed in pain. Ziggy held out his hand, a missile launcher appearing in his hand and fired all 4 of the missiles into the monster, defeating it. "There," Shane said softly. She looked over to the red-haired boy who had run over into the bushes. He sat on his knees, cradling Rukia's head in his lap.

"Damnit...you reckless idiot.." Shion walked over with a worried look on her face. "Jr., is she--?"

"I'm fine...can't breathe though.."

Rukia moved out of her sibling's arms then held the side of her head as it bled. "Nngh," she mumbled. She took out a hankerchief from her pants pocket then wiped where she was bleeding. "You guys ready?" The group looked to her and nodded some.

--

After defeating Level 4, the group walked out of the forest area to a clearing where Albedo kicked a helpless U.R.T.V. onto its back. Rubedo, Nigredo, and Rukiata turned behind them and saw the display, running over to them. The white-haired boy grabbed the collar of the U.R.T.V. then slammed his back into the ground multiple times. "I told you to leave Rubedo alone! Variants aren't monsters! You guys are just weak!" He yelled insanely. "And then you went and hurt Rukiata too...!" He began to punch the U.R.T.V in the face continuosly as his siblings ran over to him.

"Stop it!" Rubedo grabbed Albedo's shoulder, making him turn around. "You'll kill him!" A calm but worried look came over the white-haired boy's face as he looked into his twin's angered blue irises. "Rubedo..." He looked to Nigredo and Rukiata who held her arm which bled from the Infected's attack. Rubedo shook his head then walked away with his sister and brother. Albedo stood up, gripping his bloodied fists tightly. "Don't look at me like that! Rukiata...Rubedo!!" Later, the group reappeared back at the Yuriev Institute as they followed after the newly formed ghost quad. Catching up with them in the park area, another flashback happened.

--

Albedo stood with his back turned to his brothers and younger sister, his hands behind his back. He turned to them then groaned softly. "What?" "What were you thinking? Number 623's badly injured!" Rubedo yelled at him. The white-haired boy placed his hands behind his head. "Is that what this is about? Hmph, all he's gotta do is just regenerate," he said. "What's the problem?"

A small silence came over them like a blanket as Rukiata tilted her head some. "Uh..." "Regenerate?" The white-haired boy nodded with a smile as he reached behind him, taking out a .9mm handgun in his right hand. "Regenerate… Like this…" _No... _Rukiata's eyes widened as Albedo put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, blood splattering over the stone pillar next to him and the ground, his head completely gone. However, his body was still standing and alive. Horrified, the siblings screamed in both fear and anguish. The red-haired girl hid her face in Nigredo's arm while he held her and Rubedo close. Soon, the white-haired boy's head regenerated and reappeared. He smiled at them like nothing happened.

"See?" He placed his left hand to the back of his head, popping his neck. Rubedo tensed up as he gripped his right fist tightly. "You..._IDIOT!_" He punched Albedo in the face and knocked him down to the floor while Nigredo and Rukiata held him back "Don't you ever pull anything like that again!" He yelled furiously. "If you die, you can't come back to life!" His white-haired twin held his cheek, looking at him confused.

"You mean… Are you saying you can't regenerate?" He asked.

"Of course not! Like Rukiata's energy-based attacks and her possession abilities, that's a special ability only you possess." The white-haired boy's eyes softened as his lip quivered. "Only me?" He started to cry, a small tear streaming down his face. "You're all gonna die and leave me behind?..._NO!_" Albedo stood up and ran over to Rukiata as he leaned his head in the front of her body. He grabbed hold of Rubedo's hand, pulling him down to the ground along with their sister. " I don't wanna be alone!" He said sobbing uncontrollably. "If you die, I wanna die, too!"

"..Al-chan...please.."

"Stop it. Don't say things like that. Now you're making me sad, too," the red-head said as he tried not to cry. The red-haired girl started to cry, hiding her face in Albedo's white hair while Nigredo looked on in sorrow.

"Rubedo...Rukiata, don't leave me behind..!"

**Chapter 23: End**

--

**Whew...R&R.**


	24. Trapped Once More

**Chapter 24: Trapped Once More**

After the tearful flashback, the group followed the ghostly quad to the next area. There, another flashback appeared which showed Albedo digging near the trees--making makeshift graves for Rubedo, Nigredo, and Rukiata. The group moved closer as they watched him. "What is he doing? Shion asked the two red-heads. "I don't know, but… …ever since that day…ever since Albedo learned he couldn't die, he somehow started to change."

"Really?" Rukia nodded. "We didn't understand," she said softly as she held her face. "There was no way we could've understood...we couldn't know what it felt like to have a body that wouldn't die." She looked up with tearful eyes, watching her older sibling continuing to dig. "Death is rest for the soul," Ziggy said. "Who was it who said that? If the body did not die, and the fears borne in the mind just continued to pile up, the world would be nothing more than an eternal prison." KOS-MOS looked to the blonde cyborg and nodded some.

"Old man..." Jr. turned around, his back facing Ziggy as he sighed softly. " In the beginning, Albedo and I were one," he said softly. "Because you're both from the same fertilized egg?" Rukia shook her head and walked over to her red-haired brother. "No. He was literally attached to my back from conception until the 28th week." The red-haired girl wiped her tears away then pointed to his upper back. "See here? His heart was attached right around here." Jr. smacked her hand away, straightening his jacket.

_Don't read my mind, damnit.._

_Deal with it._ "What?" Shion asked, obviously confused. "Occasionally, due to incomplete cell division, twins are born sharing some portion of their internal organs," KOS-MOS explained. "That's right. Our special abilities, the power to halt or stimulate cell growth, are both based on the same basic principle. But after we were split apart, our powers headed off in different directions. And that's why I shouldn't have just abandoned him."

"Jr. Couldn't you try just one more time to approach him?"

"Well, you know…we're both pretty stubborn," Jr. said rubbing the back of his head. "And arrogant..." He growled lightly at Rukia who folded her arms. Shion shook her head as the group moved on to the next area, following the ghostly quad.

--

In the Yuriev Institute dive-capsule area, Rubedo, Albedo, Nigredo, and Rukiata were inside the capsules ready to dive into the Subconscious Domain again. "Commencing with neural monitoring of unit number 666. Membrane electrical potential, stable. Spontaneous brain wave frequency of number 667 shifting from 20 to 28Hz," a female employee stated. "Calm down, children. Don't get flustered." They closed their eyes, the wave frequency going down some. "Stabilized, 8Hz."

"That's better. Just like that," Yuriev said. The blonde man stood in the control room with Juli and Lieutentant General Helmer as they looked to the children in the dive-capsules. "So these are the U.R.T.V.s…" The dark-haired woman looked to Yuriev and asked, "Dmitri, will they be all right? I don't want to hurt these children, even for Sakura's sake."

"I'd heard they were young, but I didn't expect them to be this young…"

"You're pretty sentimental for a soldier, Helmer," the blonde man said looking at him. "Hm. I believe a soldier's duty is to protect human life." Juli stepped up some. " This time, Sakura will be with you, too. Rukiata, this will be your first time meeting her. I think you'll both get along well," she said as the children dived into the Domain.

"Just like last time, the target point for this mission is the beach. Albedo, Nigredo, and Rukiata, let's go!" They nodded and ran to the path to the beach. Shion's group appeared in the Subconcious Domain, jogging after the ghostly quad. After going through a series of areas, the four kids along with Sakura were near the path to the beach in an snow field. "Sakura! There's nothing here today. If we run, we'll be at the beach in no time," Rubedo told her. He watched her shake her head "no".

"Why not? Let's go! First, we'll cure your illness, then we'll go to a real beach and you can talk with my sister." A small silence came over them as Sakura looked to his shadow, watching it take on a sinister shape. She gasped and stepped back, panicking. "Rubedo, look!" She exclaimed, pointing to the evil shadow behind him. He turned around as he became horrified at the sight. Then, Albedo began to laugh darkly. Rukiata turned to him. "...Al-chan?"

"What do you know, Rubedo? You're just like me, aren't you?" He asked as he continued to laugh, a purple aura rising around him. "Rubedo's a monster, too! It all makes perfect sense. Once, the two of us were one. So, if I'm a monster, that means you're a monster, too! Oh, this is wonderful! I'm so happy!" The group continued to watch the white-haired boy glow and laugh.

"No! Wait! This isn't my shadow!" Rubedo cried out.

"Rubedo, calm down. Please don't get angry."

"I…I'm not a monster!" As Shion's group watched in fear, the younger Albedo's laughing voice suddenly changed to the present and older Albedo. "Can you still feel the beating in your chest, Rubedo?" He asked "Can you still feel my heart, buried in the right side?" The red-head's face tensed up as Rukiata held her arms, falling to the snowy ground, Sakura kneeling beside her to hold her shoulders. "Rukiata..." The two girl's bodies turned into the present MOMO and Rukia. "Rubedo, it's a trap!" Both Sakura and the pink-haired Realian cried out. Flames began to emit from the red-head's body.

"Rubedo, _no_!" The red-haired girl cried out. The area where the kids where standing became bright from Rubedo's flames as he screamed loudly and out of control. Inside the analysis room, the present Jr. was screaming uncontrollably, Shane/Rukia grabbing onto his hand tightly. "ALBEDO!!"

"Chief!" Allen yelled over the intercom. "The Encephalon field structure has started to rapidly collapse! It's not a problem with the system. It was probably another trap inside MOMO." Shion nodded some in the Subconcious Domain. "We should have known. Albedo anticipated the likelihood of an Encephalon dive..." Jr. began to approach Rubedo, Albedo, Nigredo, Rukiata, and Sakura's location. "Did you say Albedo? If he was an acquaintance of Sakura Mizrahi as well, then it may have been part of his plan to bring Jr. here." Shane gasped, covering her mouth.

"Rukia! Go and stop him!" she yelled. The red-haired girl stood up, stumbling slightly as she walked after him. "...Wai..t.." In the control room, Allen's eyes widened, a warning coming up on the screen. "A bypass-intrusion into the Encephalon?!" As Jr. moved like he was in a trance (Rukia following after him in the same way) to where the kids were standing, they vanished and a purple/black/white portal opened next to him, Albedo walking of it and putting Jr. in a headlock, lifting him off the ground. He grinned evilly then smelled his hair.

"Such a sweet smell, Rubedo—" The white-haired man held his brother as he struggled. "The smell of rage evaporating off your body. Sure you don't suffer from excessive norepinephrine?" He heard Rukia's battle cry and turned to grab her head with his free hand.

"Ah, hello there, little sister," he said darkly. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? You've grown in some areas, but you're the same reckless child from 14 years ago." She gritted her teeth. "And you've changed, Al-chan.." Albedo moved his hand away then backhanded Rukia away from him as the group and Jr. gasped in shock. "Rghh...Albedo!" He turned to the group, holding the struggling red-haired boy in his grasp tightly. "Jr.! Rukia!" Shane moved away from MOMO and ran over to Rukia, lifting her head up. A large bruise was on her face as tears streamed down her face.

"Jr., calm down. Don't you want to make peace with your brother?" Shion asked in a worried voice.

"Peace? I'll have you know, Rubedo and I are the best of pals," Albedo told her as he jammed his left hand through Jr.'s stomach, making the boy cry out in pain. "A-albedo!" The red-head began to emit red waves from his body. Shane looked to them and moved Rukia's body out of the way. "J-jr., don't..."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! That's it! Come on! Unleash what you've been holding in all these years!"

The red-head growled in pain as his blue eyes glowed. "I'm gonna take you down! You're gonna regret this!"

"Sounds like fun. Give it a try." Jr. yelled and released a burst of red light from his body which struck Albedo and threw him back to the ground. He fell to his knees, coughing as he held his neck. The white-haired man got back up with a grin on his face. "Shane! How's Rukia?!" "Dude...she's got a monster of a bruise on her face," she told him. The red-haired girl opened her eyes slowly and sat up slowly, holding her cheek.

"Kuso...you'll feel the pain too, Shane...since we share the same body.." The dark-haired girl gasped as she saw the bruise suddenly swell down some. "Though, Jr. didn't see that I had regenerative powers as well.." She stood up and held out her hands, white energy appearing in her hands as the hilts of daggers appeared in the palms of her hands. The daggers' blades were curved and had a circular hilt with the actual hilt on the inside. _Dude, that's...so cool.._ Rukia spun around then went into a stance that Rikku did in FF10-2. "Ready, brother?!" Jr. looked back at the girl and nodded as he took out his handguns, twirling them. "Ready!"

--

The group stood back to watch the 3 siblings fight a 2-on-1 battle. Rukia slashed the side of Albedo's face while he punched her in the gut several times before throwing her against the charging Jr. The red-head fell back then pointed his gun at the white-haired man, shooting him several times in the stomach. He stood up with Rukia who gripped the hilt of her green and black blades tightly. "Shion-san! Fire off a Cherry Bomb for me!" she yelled back at the group.

"R-right!" Shion held up her arm which had her M.W.S. and fired off two rounds of her Cherry Bomb attack at Albedo as he stepped back from the explosions. Two purple energy balls flew out from the smoke, slamming into Rukia. She screamed out in pain and skidded back. Amazingly, she was still standing. "Rghh...that..HURT..." she growled between her teeth. Her grip loosened on the hilt of her daggers as she fell forward, face first.

"Rukia!" Jr. yelled. He turned to Albedo when the smoke cleared with an angered look on his face. He screamed, a red dome coming from him as the white-haired man did the same only with a purple dome. Both of them were screaming in an effort to control their powers. "No, Jr.! If you fight Albedo, you'll just be hurting yourself," Shion said.

"Wait, Shion. Jr. is losing control." MOMO watched the two as Albedo laughed evilly. "You've got to hand it to him. He's trying to control his emotions. But his body hungers for combat," he said. "We are weapons, after all!" Jr. continued to scream and emit the burst energy dome.

"Stop..." MOMO closed her eyes then opened them again. "STOP!!" She yelled with an echo as the two siblings stopped their attack. Suddenly, a blazing orange/yellow light surrounded the girl from above, Albedo laughing uncontrollably. "You fell for it, ma péche!" Then, a white beam came down like judgement and struck MOMO. "You're so easy to manipulate, my mechanical angel. Mizrahi and his crazy whims… Anyone can see what it would've been smarter not to give you human emotions." A blinding white light surrounded the area, causing everyone to step back.

--

In the analysis room, the Encephalon dive ended and MOMO was awake. The group took off the goggles as Juli ran into the room. "MOMO, you're awake!" Shion cried out then turned to the older woman. "What about the Y-Data?" She had a blanched look on her face, shaking her head. "It's gone. The thing we feared the most these last fourteen years… The key…" Shion looked puzzled. "The wheels have been set in motion. They can't be stopped," she said solemly. Jr. walked over to MOMO and held her hand, the girl doing the same. "Are you alright, Shane?" chaos asked the red-haired girl who was laying on her back with a bruise on the side of her face.

"Just..._**peachy**_..." _Rukia...what happened...between you and Albedo 14 years ago that I didn't see in the Encephalon?_

--

In the dark depths of space, E.S. Simeon floated as it began to glow eeriely. "This is it. The Key to the Abyss," Albedo said in a excited voice. "The gospel that will awaken Miltia. Rubedo. Rukiata. Are you looking at it? Come…let us share our new world!" He raised his hands, ancient symbols rising up everywhere during the eerie glow of the A.M.W.S. Suddenly, the A.M.W.S. disappeared, taking its crazed pilot with it.

--

Back in the U.M.N. Control Center, Jr. walked to the door with the others only to gasp out in pain and fall to the floor, clutching his chest with his right hand. "Jr. what's wrong?" Shion asked. "My chest… My right side… This pain… It's Albedo's. His heartbeat is fading. It can't be… Albedo…"

"Shane!"

The red-haired boy and the woman turned their heads to look back at the red-haired girl who had just collapsed to the floor, unconcious. "Oh my...Shane, are you okay?!" _Rukia...you felt it too,_ _didn't you...? Albedo...he's..._

**Chapter 24: End**


	25. Path to Old Miltia

**Chapter 25: Path to Old Miltia**

_When Albedo released the seal, the lost path to Old Miltia was reopened once again. In response to this incident, the Federation government and the Immigrant Fleet both began their invasion into Miltian space. Their objective was to gain control over the original Zohar, which was still sleeping on Miltia. However, the Immigrant Fleet has anticipated this incident and successfully broke through the Federation's blockade. The Immigrant Fleet begin their descent into Old Miltia. In its confusion, the Federation government's response was slow and disorganized. Though they deployed ships to try and secure the region, the Federation's unable to stop the Immigrant Fleet's advance..._

In a cathedral like area of the Immigrant Fleet leading ship, the Patriarch stood in front of an altar where the communication hologram of Margulis appeared nearby. "I see that Miltia and the Subcommittee have begun to take action. And there's news that Vector is taking part, as well. Can you handle them?" the old man asked. "Leave it to me. I have already dispatched the Inquisitors. The disheveled Federation will be no match for us," the burgandy haired man responded. A small pause went between them.

"Margulis."

"Yes, Holiness?"

"I have faith in you. Not as an Inquisitor, but as a comrade who shares the same goals. I want you to show me the strength of your devotion. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

_Meanwhile, after receiving orders to appear before Vector, Allen and myself returned to the Dämmerung stationed in Miltian space. In response to the Immigrant Fleet offensive, Representative Helmer dispatched Miltia's standing forces to support the Federation. Helmer also planned out a covert operation to acquire the original Zohar on Miltia. This mission was secretly supported by Vector and the Contact Subcommittee and would be carried out by the Kukai Foundation. Upon receiving Helmer's request, Jr. and the others made preparations to descend into Old Miltia in the newly restored Elsa. In addition, to ensure the absolute success of this mission, several new members also joined their ranks. Also, after the seal was opened, Shane had collapsed due to the second persona, Rukia, a female U.R.T.V._

chaos sat beside Shane as she slept in the custom-made bedroom Captain Matthews had installed on the Elsa. He wiped the sweat from her head. "...Wake up soon, Shane...you're needed once more." He took hold of her hand and held it in both of his hands.

--

Back at the U.M.N. Control Center, Juli sat at a console with MOMO behind her. "Judging by the situation, it seems the journey to Old Miltia needs to happen as soon as possible," she told her. "Yes." The dark-haired woman looked back at the Realian. "According to Representative Helmer, if they use your 100-Series prototype special navigational skills, they could potentially travel to Old Miltia undetected." MOMO nodded in response.

"It'll be very dangerous. But I can't put the entire star cluster at risk because of my personal feelings."

"Mommy…" The pink-haired moved closer to her mother. "It feels strange to me now. For some reason, I don't want to let you go," Juli said sadly as MOMO stood next to her. "Mommy!" "It's just like he…like Ziggurat said… You and Sakura are two completely different people. The Sakura that Rubedo described to me was a carefree tomboy. But you… You're a thoughtful, dependable young woman. That's why I want to get to know you better. It's going to be a difficult mission. But make sure you come back. I'll be waiting."

"Yes!"

**Chapter 25: End**

**--**

**Yes, VERY short chapter. Made it pretty obvious that chaos DOES like Shane, in a way. :3 R&R.**


	26. Dämmerung Dreamer

**Chapter 26: ****Dämmerung**** Dreamer**

On the Vector Industries ship, the Dämmerung, Shion stood in her room as she glanced at the window to see the lit roadways. At her table, a communication monitor from Miyuki was there, her friend talking about the events so far and sounding excited. "…and everyone is super excited about it! Hey Shion, are you even listening to me?" "I'm listening! Miyuki, do you even know what's going on? We're on high-security alert because of that phase distortion," the brown-haired woman told her and folded her arms. "I know! It's because the path to Old Miltia was suddenly opened, right? The observation teams are going nuts!"

"That's not very nice! What about you? The director still hasn't received the KOS-MOS real-world operation data report," Miyuki told her. Suddenly, Shion's room became dark in an eerie way. The woman got worried as she turned to look behind her and saw a familiar girl before. The orange-haired girl had a saddened look on her face, closing her eyes and vanished as quickly as she appeared.

"N…Nephilim?" Shion asked aloud, the room turned back to normal. "Shion? Shion!" The woman blinked a few times before turning back to her friend on the communications. "What? Oh… Sorry. You were saying?"

"I said you should hurry up and send the data to the director. Is something wrong with you? Are you feelin' okay?" She asked. "No, I mean, it's nothing… I'm just tired. I'm going to get some rest. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Wait, Shion!" After that, Shion shut off the communications with Miyuki. _Was that an illusion? Why…why was she… Why did she have such a sad face? I don't understand. What's going on?_ She thought, holding her head. She sighed softly. "I'm feeling restless. Allen had some sedatives on him…I should find him so I can get a little sleep."

Shion walked out of her room and proceeded to the communications room where engineers like Allen and Miyuki were. She walked into the room as she looked up to the ceiling. I wonder how Shane's doing...after she had collapsed, she went into a coma-like state.. "Hey, Allen?" The brown-haired man looked up at her from his console. "Chief? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need a sedative. Do you have any?"

"What? A sedative? Yes, I have some, but…are you okay? You don't look well. Maybe you should go to your room and get some rest."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry," she told him. "I think I'll go do that." She said her goodbyes to Allen and left to her room holding her head. _Allen's sedative is starting to work. I think I'll lie down for a little while. _When Shion finally reached her room, she laid down in bed and fell asleep.

--

Shion opened her eyes to find herself standing in a large room where, in the center of the room, was the mysterious Zohar. "This is," she said stepping forward. "It's…the Zohar?" She looked to see two containers but she wasn't sure of what was inside. She looked up above the containers and gasped to see a familiar white-haired woman appear.

"Febronia? Feb…is that you?"

"Shion…"

"Feb, what in the world's going on? What is this place? Why are you here?" Febronia closed her gold irises then held her hands close to her chest. "This is the cage," she began, "in which my sisters are held captive. A frigid prison constructed for the Zohar." Shion looked at her confused. "A prison? But, where are they? I don't see them."

"Shion. Set them free from this cage. Please, I want you to lift the curse that mankind has placed upon them." Febronia finished her sentence by spreading out her arms to the brown-haired woman. "But, I don't know where I am. Where is this place? How do I save them? I don't understand any of this!" Shion yelled holding her head.

"Soon… You will visit this place. Please, Shion…save Cecily and Cathe," the white-haired said sadly. "Wait, Feb!" Shion reached out for the woman only to watch her disappear.

_Feb!_

The brown-haired woman opened her eyes suddenly then sat up. _A dream? _She sat near the end of the right side of the bed, staring out the window. "Oh…right… I have to send the data," she said to herself. She looked at the digital clock on the wall and gasped. "Oh no, look at the time! The director must be furious. I have to hurry to the communications room!"

**Chapter 26: End**


	27. Stealing the Dinah

**Chapter 27: Stealing the Dinah**

On the newly modeled Elsa, chaos stood in front of the drink machine, taking out a water bottle and a bottle of green soda. _Shane should be waking up soon_, he thought to himself. _I...can feel...no, we're the same and yet so very different... _The white-haired man chuckled softly as he looked up to the ceiling, remembering the way Shane cursed and her mannerisms. Namely, her kindness to MOMO and Shion, her sister/brother bond to Jr., and a fatherly bond to both Captain Matthews (who said when she came back, she'd have to stay on the Elsa as a new member and work) and to Ziggy (who said he wanted a daughter but not a reckless/bipolar one to be exact).

"_Very_ different." With that, he walked back to the red-haired girl's room to wait the young heroine's awakening.

--

Back on the Dämmerung, Shion sat in the communications room by herself as she used the computer console to send KOS-MOS's real-time data to the director. Suddenly, the room became dark as the brown-haired woman stop typing. "Nephilim… So it was you. Was this all your doing?" she asked and turned around to see the little girl near the door. Nephilim closed her eyes. "What's this about? What in the world are you and Feb trying to tell me?"

"Feb is waiting for you. There is no time left," the orange-haired girl explained.

"Waiting? At that place in my dream?"

"Shion. You must go. And there, you must make an important choice. It is for your sake, as well as theirs. It is something very important to both your past and to your future." A brief pause came over them as the brown-haired woman blinked a few times. "My choice? Past? Future? What are you saying?" She asked.

"The path has already been opened. Please grant her this one request." Shion folded her arms and looked to the side, thinking. "The path? You mean…Miltia. Feb's sisters are on Miltia!" "Shion… Hurry. Before he awakens again. Feb… Save her sisters," Nephilim told her.

"Chief! Are you in there?" Allen called out from outside of the room. Nephilim disappeared and the lights came back on, Shion's subordinate walking in. "Ah, Chief! You're not busy, are you? If it's okay with you I—"

She held a hand up to his face. "I'm sorry, I have to go somewhere now. Talk to me later, okay?" she told him. "What? Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Old Miltia," she said nonchalantly. "Ah, I see. It's very romantic this time of… Wait, Miltia?! Wh…wh…whoa! Chief, are you out of your mind? Do you understand what's going on out there? We're on high security alert!" Allen exclaimed. "There's a war about to start! Besides, what are you gonna do for transportation? There's no way the administrations bureau's gonna authorize a transfer in a state of emergency!"

"It's all right, I've got an idea. There's a transport here on the Dämmerung that Kevin was developing concurrently with KOS-MOS. If I use it, I can travel through hyperspace without going near the U.M.N."

He rubbed the back of his head, looking somewhat relieved. "Oh, well that makes sen—Wait, what are you saying?! That's a AA Rank secret even within Vector! You can't just go and…" Shion shook her head. "I'm going. I've already made up my mind. Please, don't try and stop me," she said moving past him and out the door. He groaned lightly. "Oh man. Why did I have to fall for somebody like her?" Allen sighed then straightened up. "Hey, Chief! Wait up!"

Outside of the communications room, Shion stood in front of the lit directory, biting her bottom lip. "Let's see...the transport is located..." She pointed to where the elevator was and walked to it, Allen following behind her like a lost puppy. The two Vector employees rode the elevator to the Restricted Area as the brown-haired woman got off first and walked to another directory.

"I think the craft we're after is below us in the Research Block of the Restricted Area, on the AA Rank Private Dock," she said in an excited voice. "The security here is reinforced at night, so there will be robot sentries all around. Well, let's go have some fun, Allen!" He sighed softly, shaking his head. "Ch…chief. Is it me, or are you a bit too excited about this?" A single thought came across his mind.

_Did I hand her a stimulant instead of a sedative? _

--

In the next area of the second floor, Shion walked over to a nearby console and activated it. On the screen it showed the live picture of the spacecraft in the hanger. "There it is," she said. Allen walked up to her, looking at the picture. "All right…but how are we gonna get onboard? The security here isn't exactly easy to override..."

"Brute force," she said looking at the screen.

"Chief…ah…are you sure you want to do this? If we go any further, getting fired will be the least of our problems." Shion shot a glare at Allen then snapped at him, "Oh, be a man already! We can't turn back, Allen. We've come this far! Now let's get moving." He flinched at her, watching her walk away as he shook his head again. "Oh man, this is nuts!" He followed after Shion, just like a lost puppy. In the next area, the two looked to see a large fan that spun and which stood in the way to the hangar bay.

"Oh man..."

"Mmph," Shion muttered as she looked around then looked to see a console nearby...but there were two small machines armed with tasers. She held out her arm, her silver M.W.S appearing on her left arm. "Allen, stay here." He was about to protest only to watch her rush at the machines, destroying them with her Shock Blade attack. She sighed softly then activated the console as the fan stopped spinning. She turned to Allen with a small grin on her face. "Ready?"

"...Ready?" _..Maybe that _**was** _a stimulant I gave her...I better be careful next time..._

--

After they succeeded in stopping the big fan, they proceeded to the hangar.There, Shion walked over to the console--the one to open the hangar bay--only to have an warning alarm go off. "Warning. This area is currently off-limits to unauthorized personnel. Please leave immediately," the computerized female voice said over the intercom. Oh, no.. Suddenly, two V.S.S. Fresnel surrounded the woman as she held out her arm, her M.W.S. appearing on her arm again. The first mecha lunged at her, Shion jumping out of the way and using Spell Ray. The beam slammed into its back. It fell to the ground, sparking. That's one down... She looked to the second Fresnel then moved out of the way and held her M.W.S. at it.

"..And one to go!" Shion yelled as she fired a Cherry Bomb into its face, destroying its head completely. It fell to the floor with a loud thud, sparks shooting from its neck. Allen came out from behind a stack of boxes and walked over to Shion. "Chief, are you alright?" She nodded to him. "Yes." Her M.W.S. vanished as she walked over to the console, activating it and watching the doors of the hangar bay opening. The brown-haired woman nodded to him, walking through the doors with her subordinate following after her with his head hung low.

"This isn't happening," he muttered.

--

In the hangar bay, the two had already began to board the machine. Allen was already in the two-passager cockpit while Shion held onto a wire from the mecha which led to the inside of the cockpit. "How's it looking?" She asked him. "Well, the power's active. Looks like we can do this. I'll initiate the system. Please, hurry and get inside."

"Okay." She stepped onto a hook as the wire began to take her into the mecha. She was startled by an alarm going off and seeing combat-styled Realians with assault rifles coming out of the door. She sighed softly. "Ah, but it looks like we're a little late. We're kind of surrounded.."

"Yeah, I see them. Hang on tight, Chief." Allen grabbed onto the controls as the woman held onto the wire. "Wait, Allen!" With an outburst, he fired the machine guns which were behind the mecha as it hit the floor and walls near the Realians, forcing them to retreat. The bullets hit boxes near the door and blew up and blockaded the door. "All right! That ought to hold them for a while." Shion climbed into the cockpit, sitting down in the co-pilot seat above Allen.

"Not bad. Allen, I'm impressed!" She said with a small smile.

"Well, it's all part of being a man! And the power of love!" He said with a small salute as the hatch opened, the blue take-off lights appearing. "Hm? Did you say something?" The woman strapped herself in while Allen did the same, shaking his head. "Ah, nothing..." Why did I even say that, knowing that she didn't even hear..?

"I'm gonna floor it," she said grabbing the controls. "Hang on tight." The craft started up and soon took off into space, escaping from the Dämmerung. In Wilhelm's office, he stood near his desk as he watched the spacecraft passing by his office window and disappearing into a warp jump. "We've detected Albedo's ascension," the red-cloaked man from before said. "I see. He did well. The lock has been opened and the obstacle removed. The rest is up to her."

"Will matters proceed smoothly?"

"She is suited for the task, she and that young girl. There will be no problems. People always try to live a life of choices between 'good' and 'evil.' They make pessimism their foundation, and praise misfortune and sorrow. And then they try to seek a pure heart. Yet this is nothing more than their individual view, born out of comparison with others. Is she who thinks of others 'right'? Is he who opened the door 'wrong'? Only those who stand in a place beyond that point can comprehend the true essence and gain knowledge of absolute truth." The white haired man looked to the red-cloaked man with a small smile on his face. "Her awakening—KOS-MOS' awakening—will lead us to that summit. Don't you agree?" The cloaked man said nothing.

"In any case, the intermission is over and the players stand upon the stage. All that remains is to wait for the knight and princess to appear. And for that, it is necessary that someone play the role of the villain."

"Will he suffice for that role?" The cloaked man asked. Wilhelm simply chuckled. "Do you object? The greater the suffering, the more exciting the drama."

**Chapter 27: End**

--

To all the Wilhelm fangirls: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for changing what he and the Red Cloaked man were talking about. Technically, the "princess" and the "girl well-suited for the task with Shion" was Shane (or Rukia, take your pick). So, R&R. You know what I love. :3


	28. KOSMOS's Rescue

**Chapter 28: KOS-MOS's Rescue**

"1.41 parsecs to Miltia. Non ship signatures around," Allen said as the spacecraft came out of the warp jump and back into the darkness of space. Shion nodded, sighing softly. "We're halfway there." Suddenly, black ships appeared everywhere from warp jumps. Then, a large and mysterious black/red A.M.W.S. in protective armor appeared at the scene, as well. The black ships fired their laser beams at the craft of Allen and Shion's as they attempted to evade a bunch of laser beam attacks. Then the mysterious A.M.W.S. flew towards the spacecraft. The mecha fired its laser beams at the mysterious A.M.W.S., but it evaded the attacks.

"What kind of maneuvers are those?!" Allen exclaimed in shock. "That's well beyond the limits of the human body!" The mysterious A.M.W.S. fired its multiple laser beams at the space craft as it evaded only to take a hit from one of its wings. "We're hit! Shields are lost!" "I know!" Shion yelled. She gasped when suddenly, the mysterious A.M.W.S. revealed itself from its protective armor cover, moving in front of the craft. The woman screamed as it reached the ears of her protector..

--

In the Elsa, Shane sat upright and held her arms tightly as she shook. "D-damnit," she muttered. She was covered in a cold sweat, her red hair over her face. The white-haired boy ran over to her bed and held her shoulders. "Shane, you're awake.." She nodded some then looked up at him, hugging him tightly. "chaos...we have to go. I heard her scream..." He nodded slowly. "I understand. Also, the captain wanted to show you something when you came back." She moved away from him, looking at him confused.

"..Show me what?"

--

At the Vector Second R&D Division on Second Miltia, KOS-MOS cryogenic bed began to activate as one of the employees backed away. The supervisor walked inside, looking at the bed. "What's going on?" he asked. "It's… KOS-MOS! She suddenly started up!" Everyone was startled to see the cryogenic bed open, steamy mist coming out. "But that's not possible...Her reactor isn't even installed!"

"I...I know!" The walls suddenly opened up as KOS-MOS stepped out of the bed, turning to the frightened Vector employees with a new armor model on her body--glass where her skin was supposed to be with blue/red wires inside. Her ears could be seen with a pair of silver hoop earrings. The android transformed the cryogenic bed into a space launching motorcycle. She climbed into the seat and rode the motorcycle, speeding around the area to the take off site. She skidded to a stop near the supervisor and the employee that was clinging to him. "Wait, KOS-MOS! What are you doing?" He asked. "Shion..."

"What?"

"Shion is calling me," she said revving the motorcycle as orange take-off lights appeared leading up to the sky. "Shion? Chief Uzuki is…" KOS-MOS revved up the motorcycle loudly then took off into outer space in a warp jump.

--

Meanwhile in the war zone, the mysterious A.M.W.S. fired many lazers along with the unknown ships at the space craft that Allen and Shion were piloting, trying to evade attacks as much as possible. "Oh, it's all over! Chief!" Allen cried out, feeling helpless. Shion kicked the back of his seat. "I thought you were a man! Quit whining and shoot something!" They both looked out the large window as one of the black ships began to charge its laser beam.

_Is this the end...?_ The brunette closed her eyes, looking away while her subordinate cried out in fear. Before the black ship could release its laser beam at the space craft, an incoming beam from out of nowhere suddenly blew up the black ship. KOS-MOS then appeared in her craft, coming out of hyperspace as she blew up half of the black ships in the process. "Shion. I am switching your craft to control mode B. Prepare for docking," the android stated. "What? Docking?" Suddenly, the spacecraft activated control mode B. It began to transform into an bluish-white and black A.M.W.S. called E.S. Dinah with KOS-MOS' craft coming into the head of the mecha. Then, it activated its main weapon as the android's eye color changed from red to blue. The weapon craft attached to E.S. Dinah and immediately fired a piercing blue laser beam at the black ship and the mysterious A.M.W.S. However, the mysterious A.M.W.S. vanished before it could get wiped out. The beam wiped out all of the black ships. Inside the cockpit of the mecha, Shion and Allen both let out a sigh of relief.

"I think…we're saved," she said letting go of the controls, her hands shaking some. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Enemy craft have withdrawn from sensor range," KOS-MOS informed as her eye color went back to its normal red color. "KOS-MOS..." A brief pause went through the ship. Shion smiled softly. "Thank you." Suddenly, a transmission signal could be heard. Allen looked back at the brunette. "Chief, a transmission!" "A transmission? Send it through." He nodded and pressed a button on the controls as a gruff voice yelled, "Yo, Miss Vector! That was quite a show you put on out there." She gasped, covering her face.

"That voice!"

"Hey?! If you're alive, say something already!" Soon after that, the newly restored Elsa appeared at the scene, almost like an heaven sent angel. "Captain!"

**Chapter 28: End**


	29. Pathway Found

**Chapter 29: Pathway Found**

**A/N: This is probably the only chapter (or story) where there's a gundam look-alike present. XD Hope you like and sorry for keeping you guys--the readers--waiting.**

Inside the Elsa down in the hanger, Shane stood in front of a large machine which was covered with a tan-colored tarp. She looked to chaos who stood nearby with a small smile on his face. She looked back to the covered machine as she grabbed the tarp and pulled it off slowly. The red-haired girl moved back, taking off the sheet completely only to have it land on her. She yelped, trying to fight her way out of the tarp. The white-haired boy chuckled lightly.

"Gah! Get me outta here!" Shane exclaimed. "It's dark, and I don't know how to get out!" chaos walked over and pulled the sheet off her as she coughed. Her hair was sticking up in different areas, her face a bit flushed. "You okay?" She nodded some and stood up, dusting herself off. The red-haired girl looked up at the black/white/blue machine standing before her, armor plates on its arms for arm guards. She walked up to the machine and touched the cool metal gently. From her point of view and her knowledge of different mecha anime, it looked like the Strike Gundam.

"...Was this specially made?" chaos shrugged lightly. "I'm not sure," he said. "Gaignun Kukai asked me to give it to you. He said it was a gift for helping us the last time." _Gaignun_. Shane looked to him. "Does he know? About the little voice that lives in my head?" _Little voice...?_ "I think he knows. But that's my theory, anyway." She nodded, running her fingers through her hair.

_Of course he knows_, Rukia said inside her mind. _I spoke with them on several occasions through telepathy...back then, anyway. _Shane walked over to chaos and folded her arms. "So, how's your cheek?" he asked getting off the subject. She rubbed her left jaw, feeling that it was a bit numb but the swelling had gone down.

"I'm alright. Besides, it's nothing my body can handle."

"Okay. I'm glad...that you're okay now."

"Huh? Heey...you weren't concerned about me, were you, chaos?"

He let his cheeks darken as he looked to the side, kicking his foot against the floor. "...You're more interesting than I thought..." Shane grinned then took his hand into hers. "Alright, stop blushing. You're making my face turn red too." He nodded slowly as he was pulled towards the elevator. "We better go greet Shion and Allen," she said. "It feels like it's been a long time since we've seen each other!" chaos nodded again and tightened his grip on her hand.

_This warmth...a feeling of innocence and gentleness.._

--

After the Dinah had docked, Allen made his way to the bridge first while Shion came out of the hangar dock and followed him inside. She walked inside then smiled at Captain Matthews, looking to everyone else who were gathered there (Jin, Jr., Shane, MOMO, Ziggy, chaos, Canaan, and KOS-MOS). "Captain! We owe you one!" she said. He looked back at her and grinned widely at the brunette-haired woman. "Yo! Looks like you're causing trouble like always!" She rubbed the back of her head lightly, chuckling almost nervously. "Yeah, something kind of happened at First Division."

"Something?" chaos asked. Shion looked to him and Shane who were still holding hands. She smiled at the red-haired girl. She looked down to their hands before turning a deep shade of red. "Yeah. I can't put it into words very well, but I felt I had to go to Old Miltia."

"What?!" Shion jumped at the captain's sudden exclaimation. "What? What's wrong, Captain?" He scratched his cheek lightly. "Representative Helmer asked us to go to Old Miltia, too. I didn't think there was anyone else crazy enough to head there," Matthews told her. Jr. nodded as he placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah, Helmer asked me to go there, too! Besides, that's where the original Zohar is."

"Canaan and I have business on Old Miltia as well. Representative Helmer asked me to analyze Canaan's data." The brunette haired woman looked to everyone then smiled lightly. "So, everyone is headed for Old Miltia," she said to herself before looking at KOS-MOS in her new body design. "KOS-MOS was amazing back there!" Allen exclaimed. "Yeah, even I was surprised. But who was that enemy? It even dodged KOS-MOS' attack! I have a bad feeling about this." Shion nodded some.

"Yeah, I wonder about that myself."

"All right, lemme say something. Our next destination is Old Miltia, right? I can't say I'm looking forward to it, but it looks like we have to go, so let me know when you're ready to set out. Until then, go take a look around the newly remodeled Elsa!" Captain Matthews looked to Shane then grinned widely. "Hey, Bandage Girl! Why ya blushing for, huh?" The red-haired girl twitched lightly. Jr. looked back at her.

"Yeah...I've been wondering that myself...ever since you and chaos came back from the hangar. You guys took your sweet time coming back."

"N-nothing happened, okay?!" she said, turning even darker. "Well, chaos was watching you as you slept, Ms. Shane." She glared to Jin who looked away from her as she held her face. "Shane," KOS-MOS began. "Why has your body temperature risen?"

"Oh my god..."

"Ha, I knew it! Shane's crushin' on--AGH!" Jr. fell over with a large lump on his head onto the floor. He held the back of his head then glared at Shane who stood over him with a darkened look on her face. "Wanna try that again, little man? If so, I'll hurt you..." Everyone backed away, feeling a cold chill in the air. The black-haired man looked to chaos and leaned over to him. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you," he said as the white-haired boy smiled lightly with a small blush.

--

Afterwards, the group had either moved from the bridge for space or stayed on the bridge for preparations. The brunette haired woman walked over to the red-haired girl with her hands behind her back. "So...you've been unconcious since you left Second Miltia?" Shion asked Shane who was leaning against the wall. She nodded then yawned loudly. "Yeah, I have. I heard about all the stuff that's happened since Old Miltia--the path I mean--opened up again. Along with the baddies racing off to get the Zohar before any of the good guys do." She blinked her green eyes and nodded at what Shane had said. "That's the gist of it."

"And also..." The red-haired girl grabbed Shion, pulling her out of the bridge before pulling her cheek roughly. "_Itai_! S-shane, what the--?!"

"You better straighten up," she said with an unusual mature tone in her somewhat country voice. "Because if you keep acting like a whiny brat, I'll kick your ass until mine hurts. Understand?" Shion held her cheek, rubbing it as she stared at the younger girl in disbelief. _Straightened up? What does she mean by that?_ From all the skills that Shane along with her spilt persona possessed, she was a rather deadly individual. She nodded slowly. "Right...I will. But I need to get my hit back." Before the red-head could do anything, she was slapped across the head. "Gnnngh...okay, I deserved that..."

"Right, you did." The girl grinned sheepishly at her then hugged her like a long-lost sister. "Shion...don't change, alright? If you do..."

"I won't change, okay?"

"Yeah, because if you change before me, I'll kick your ass," Shane said moving her index finger back and forth. Shion smiled some, nodding. "The same to you, Shane." The two girls giggled to one another as they walked around the newly remodeled Elsa while talking about everything that's happened: Shane's collapse back in the UMN center, the Immigrant Fleet making their move towards Second Miltia, and how the red-haired girl got her first AMWS unit when she woke up. "I see...that must be the prototype Vector built..."

"Hn?" The woman shook her head then smiled some. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Shion made her way back to the bridge while Shane blinked several times, running after her. "Hey, wait a sec!" The two of them walked back onto the bridge as the brunette looked to Captain Matthews, who grinned from ear to ear. "Well? Whaddaya think of the Elsa's new look? Beautiful, isn't she? Do you want to head off for Old Miltia at top speed right now?"

Shion nodded then raised a fist up in the air. "I want to head for Old Miltia now!" she yelled in an enthusiastic voice. "Okay, you got it! Hey, Tony! You heard that, right? Hit it!" The red-head blinked a few times, sighing softly. "And I'm ignored again..."

--

As the Elsa was preparing to take off, the group stood on the bridge. MOMO had taken chaos's seat on the bridge while the others stood near the door or near the middle of the bridge. Hammer looked up from his console and looked to the pink-haired Realian. "MOMO, how's the enemy fleet trace?" he asked. "They're headed for point E-52 at combat speed," she replied continuing to type at the console without looking up. Tony gritted his teeth in frustration. "Damn, they've got some guts to be charging in there that fast."

"That just shows how desperate they are. Course, at this rate, we're never gonna catch them," Matthews said folding his arms and shaking his head.

"Captain, I must warn you..."

"What is it? Make it quick." KOS-MOS stepped forward and looked up at the captain with blank red eyes. "If we continue to proceed along the present course, it is highly probable that the enemy will leave a force to intercept us. It is prudent to assume that this ship will eventually suffer an extensive and unacceptable level of damage."

"I'm afraid KOS-MOS is right," Shion replied. "We're in trouble unless we find a route where the enemy can't detect us." Matthews lowered his seat then scratched his head, groaning. "Look, I get what you're saying, but how the hell are we supposed to do that?! This isn't a highway, you know. It's not like we can just take a detour or somethin'!" A brief pause went through the bridge, the sound of beeping from the consoles could be heard along with everyone's mingled breathing.

"Actually," MOMO began, "there is a detour." Everyone looked to her with looks of awe (besides KOS-MOS). "What?"

"Really, MOMO?" The pink-haired girl nodded, using the control console. "I've detected a small-gap in the gravitational fields between the two black holes. If we fly through it, I think the chances of enemy detection would drop significantly." Captain Matthews looked at her with a worried look, another brief pause coming over everyone again.

"…Hey, are you outta your mind?" he asked aloud in a shocked tone.

"Right. Even if we made the slightest mistakes, we'd be caught by the gravitational field and dragged into the Abyss." MOMO lowered her head then let out a small sigh. "I guess it's impossible…"

"What? Impossible? Hey, hey, who do you think you're talking to here? There's no way Tony "Numero Uno's" gonna turn down a challenge like that!" Tony exclaimed, punching his fist into his free hand. Hammer sighed softly and shook his head. "There he goes again… Once that moron gets started, there's no stopping him."

"It's what makes him lovable, I guess," Shane said with a shrug. Matthews took off his cap, scratching at his dark hair with a loud groan. "Daaaah! Whatever! Do whatcha want… But you'd better not even think about gettin' a scratch on my Elsa!" The blonde pilot grinned at the captain then grabbed onto the controls tightly. "Don't worry! Leave it to me! MOMO, I'll be counting on you for a route!"

"Okay!" the pink-haired girl said in an enthusiastic voice. Soon after, the Elsa fired its boosters and flew off at warp speed, much to the discomfort of Shane who was still not used to it.

--

Later, the cargo ship exited out of warp space and neared two large black holes: the entrance to Old Miltia. On the bridge of the Elsa, the group looked to the black holes with a mixture of emotions. "Whoa, radar and sonar are both dead!" Hammer exclaimed. "We're not getting any readings…" Tony groaned softly then narrowed his eyes. "It's almost like we'd be better off flying blindfolded."

"Tony, I've detected a massive distortion in the space ahead of the Elsa. A large mass is about to gate out," MOMO stated as the blonde pilot looked back at her then back at the large window in front of him. "What? They're gating out here?" Suddenly, a huge spaceship in the form of a strange and menacing building gradually appeared between the two black holes. Everybody on the bridge of the Elsa gasped; frightened at the sight. "What the hell is that?" Matthews asked aloud.

"Damn, where were they hiding that thing?" Along with the large ship gating out of warp space, incoming enemy ships appeared with it at the scene. "It's moving into Elsa's flight path. 180 seconds to impact!"

"Tony, can we avoid it?"

"Negative! It's taking up the entire gravity well. If we screw up, we'll get pulled into the black hole." Jr. slammed his hand down on the railing, gritting his teeth as he growled lowly. "Bastards! They're not gonna let us through no matter what!" A small pause came over the bridge until Matthews broke the silence. "The only thing left for us to do is to make them move," he said. He looked to the red-haired boy. 'Little Master, can we take them out from the inside?"

The boy looked to the older man, taking out one of his handguns. "Yeah…yeah, if we can get inside, that is." The captain sighed then looked to Tony. "Tony, maintain present course and increase to maximum speed. Hammer, disengage all weapon safety locks. Don't worry about aiming. Just let loose with everything we've got! We're gonna dive smack dab into that thing's belly. It's time you guys showed me what you're made of."

"You got it!"

"Aye aye, sir!"

The Elsa activated its boosters at full power and flew off towards the large building. The ship evaded the enemies' laser beams in the process. In an outburst, Tony piloted the ship through the enemies as it fires its lasers at the enemies, destroying some of them in the process. Then, as the Elsa flew towards larger ship, an enemy laser beam slammed into the cargo ship's left side; everybody on the bridge were pushed back, yelling out in surprise.

Shion slipped then nearly fell onto the bridge's front view window only to be caught by the hand in a strong grip by KOS-MOS who looked at her with blank red eyes. The brunette sighed a breath of relief. Shane looked over with a small smile as she held onto her white-haired suitor who held onto the railing with one hand; his arm wrapped around the red-haired girl's waist. The damaged Elsa made a landing near an entrance of larger ship.

--

After the battle, the group straightened themselves up from the shock of the blast and the rough landing. Shane held her head since she bumped into the railing when she slid on the floor only to be caught by chaos's gloved hand. She grinned at him and recieved a small smile along with a blush creeping up to his cheeks. She then narrowed her eyes at Tony. _Crazy male driver_, she thought.

"Okay, then! That was a little rough..." _A little rough!?_ "..but we made it. There's no time to waste! Let's hurry up, get inside there, and take it out! That's a pretty big fortress, so we'll take the E.S.s!" Jr. looked to Shane as the group made their way to the elevator. "Shane, I dunno if you know yet, but--" She patted his head which made him hold the back of his head with a confused look on his face.

"Wha...?"

"You're talking about that mecha in the hangar, right?" He nodded at her. "Well, chaos already told me about it." He blinked a few times then looked back at the white-haired boy who turned to look back at him. He smiled some and continued his walk with the others. Jr. groaned lightly, letting out a sigh of defeat. "I wanted to surprise you," he said with a small pink tint to his cheeks. "When I told Gaignun about you having Rukia inside of your body..."

Shane kneeled down and hugged the boy gently which made him squeak in response. "Thanks, big brother..." He blinked a few times then smiled as he hugged the older girl back. "Yeah...you're welcome.."

--

Shion's group proceeded to the hangar and boarded their E.S.s. Shion looked to see Shane grab hold of a wire that led up into the cockpit of the Gundam look-alike. "Shane, is that...yours?" she asked over the radio in awe. The machine had large boosters and two shields on either side of its arms. The red-haired girl sat down in the large cockpit, looking around. It was a two seater with the pilot's seat above the second seat. _Another seat? I wonder who that belongs to...might as well not think about it._ She grinned widely then climbed up to the pilot's seat, strapped herself in and grabbed a headset that was placed neatly on the armrest. She pulled it on then turned it on only to be welcomed by Shion's voice.

"Shane!"

"Gahh...damnit, girl, I can hear you! I probably can't hear now," the red-haired girl muttered as the door leading up into the cockpit closed. Jr. shook his head then turned on his radio, matching up to Shane's frequency. "Hey, Shane? Now, you probably don't know how to pilot these machines but they're fairly easy, okay? You see the keys that's in the ignition slot which is to the right of the computer in front of you? Turn the key and start it up."

Shane looked to the computer with a larger black window behind it then the slot next to it. She grabbed the key with a shaky hand and turned it. The red-haired girl jumped as the blue-green lights came on in the cockpit. The window behind the computer turned white and soon the hangar could be seen. "This is so cool," she whispered. Jr. saw the once blank gold eyes flash then smiled some. "Alright. Now grab the controls on the armrests and put your feet on the foot controls at the bottom." Shane did as she was told then looked to E.S. Asher.

"Think I need to get some training in once this is said and done, Jr.?" she asked over the radio.

The red-haired boy chuckled softly. "Maybe, but it's gonna cost you. Now, step forward and lead us out, Shane." She tensed up as her grip on the controls tightened. Shion, inside of E.S. Dinah, bit her lip. "Are you sure, Jr.? It should be you leading us out..." He shook his head. "Nah, it's her first time piloting a. E.S., so she should get some experience in."

--

Shion's group in their respectful E.S.s followed Shane (after a shaky start) and proceeded to the entrance of the enemy ship. In the enemy ship, the E.S.s took the elevator down to the deep lower area as the group disembarked from the mechas. Shane looked around the area, letting her headset sit around her neck like a pair of headphones. She growled under her breath softly.

"Shane!" The red-haired girl turned to Shion who was waving at her. "We're going to the docking bay. Hurry up!"

"Alright, calm down, Ms. Vector." She jumped onto the elevator, dodging a swipe from the brunette woman then grinned a wide, toothy grin at her in the process. Shion merely shook her head with a small smile on her features. Shion activated the E.S. elevator then backtracked to the E.S. docking bay, embarking on the E.S.s. The mechas took the elevator up and went through another route.

In the next area, the E.S.s took the elevator to the control room. In there, the E.S.s approached a button on a wall. Then suddenly, a familiar yet annoying voice came from out of nowhere.

"My name is Richard!"

_Oh, __**fuck**__, no_, Shane thought as she and the 3 other E.S.s turned to see both E.S. Pilum and Scutum appearing at the scene. "I assume you remember. I'm sorry, but I have no time for games. Honestly, I grow weary of these encounters. I've had enough of you!" The red-haired girl growled softly. "Jr...Shion...can I take 'em while you back me up?"

"Huh? But, Shane--"

"No, buts are for sitting, Shion. That Richard fool is starting to piss me off!" The E.S.s dodged a sudden burst of gunfire from Pilum, making them scatter in the process as Scutum flew towards the Gundam look-alike. "So you must be that homicidal girl our commander warned us about! I'll gladly take you on, little girl!!" the pilot, better known to Shane as Hermann, screamed over the radio. The red-haired girl grinned as she reached behind her to grab the large handle of a blade and blocked it.

"What the...?!" The man looked at the girl's weapon to see a bright neon red shoot up from the top of the handle, taking on the form of a blade. He cursed under his breath as the girl pushed him back. Shane let out a rather insane laugh at the top of her lungs. "Now, you pathetic wretch of a man," she said in a dark voice, "feel my blade slicing through your belly!" She lunged at Scutum with the mecha's weapon only to have him dodge the attack and punch at her. Suddenly, as the punch nearly made contact, the blue/white/gold mecha vanished.

"What?!" Hermann cried out. "She's...gone!"

Shion gasped at the sight, nearly rising from her seat inside Dinah. _That ability...a cloaking device?_ Scutum turned and was hit with heavy gunfire from the far end of the room. The mecha appeared once more with two large machine guns in hand; the beam sword placed back in its holster. Shane grinned widely as the black mecha fell to one knee. Hermann looked around the cockpit, seeing the entire system shut down completely.

"Shit, she knocked out the power!" he yelled slamming his hands against the controls. Pilum turned to its now still partner; its pilot seething with rage.

"Hermann! Damn you, brat!!" The lavender mecha flew at Shane only to be shot at by Asher and Dinah. Shion fired off a few rounds into the its legs, watching it fall to the ground with a loud thud. Richard growled then turned Pilum around and fired 2 missiles at Dinah. The brunette-haired woman cried out as the missiles slammed into the shields. Shane narrowed her eyes then pushed forwards on the controls and flew at the lavender mecha with a battle cry. She grabbed hold of its head, the enemy mecha grabbing onto the blue machine's arm.

"I won't let you win, girl!" Richard roared.

"Well, buddy..." Blue electricity shot down from the shoulder of the blue mecha and down its arm where it hit the head Pilum. "You've already lost." The pilot shielded himself from the sudden electrical burst only to watch his beloved machine suffer the same fate as Scutum: all of the power had went out completely. He slammed his hands on the controls, growling lowly. "Damnit!" Shane let go of the lavender machine's head then turned to her allies.

"Geez, Shane...what the hell did you do?" Jr. asked after seeing the electrical burst come from her machine's hand. "I...don't know. There's another control here next to the hand/arm controls." Shion bit her lip then turned Dinah around, pressing the button on the wall. "We shouldn't stand here talking all day. We've come here to do a mission, and we have to complete it or the enemy will get ahead of us," the brunette-haired woman said while the others nodded in agreement.

The group watched some of the floor tiles rose up, creating a bridge. Then, the E.S.s proceeded to the deep lower area. Soon, the group disembarked their E.S.s, crossing the bridge and moved on to the next area. There, they took the teleporter down to the core: the enemy spaceship's heart. The group took the teleporter up to the top core area. Inside, the group saw a mysterious woman kneeled in the center of the room. Shane looked around the room to see it was similar to a chapel as she moved her hands over her chest in the form of a cross.

"Welcome to this holy confessional," the woman said in a cold tone. "Come in, you filth."

"What?" The red-haired girl smacked the back of her male counterpart's head. "She said 'come in'. Are you deaf?" He growled at her while the group approached closer to the center of the room. "There is nothing to fear. No matter what you do, there is no escape from this place. Now, confess your sins. I will listen to anything, even from the mouths of foul beasts like you."

Jr. immediately seethed in rage, taking out his two handguns. "You damn bitch!" Shane smacked the back of his head again. He grunted then turned and pointed his gun at her face. "What the hell, Shane?!" She kicked his legs out from under him, grabbing him by the waist and kneeling down with him on her knee. "Hang on, w-what are you doing?!" To everyone's surprise, the red-haired girl began to spank him.

"_You little idiot! Hasn't anyone taught you __**not**__ to curse in a holy place?!_" she asked angrily admist Jr.'s howls of pain. "Once we get back, tell Mary and Shelly what you did, understand, Gaignun Kukai, Jr.?!" He whimpered in response as she let him fall to the floor, holding his bottom in pain. "Y-yes, ma'am..." She stepped forward and held her hand out, her sword appearing in her left hand. MOMO and chaos helped the red-haired boy up.

"Are you okay, Jr.?"

"No...my as--" He stiffened up when Shane shot a warning glance at him. "..my butt hurts really bad..."

The woman chuckled lightly. "I see. You do not wish to admit your sins," she said. "You will leave me no choice but to rip you apart." The woman, who Shane knew from experience as Orgulla, stood up, turned around and faced the group, readying her beam sword and dagger. "You, child." She motioned at Shane who readied her weapon with Shion and the others. "What is your name? You seem to take great care about this holy confessional."

"It's Shane Lee," she replied with a small smirk. Orgulla smiled some then pointed her sword at her. "Shane, if you had joined us, you would've been a priestess."

"That right? Well, it's too bad though. I don't think I would've been a very good priestess for a group that's after the one thing that could do something extremely bad."

"Pity." With a battle cry, the blonde haired woman rushed at the group; Shane rushing at Orgulla the same way.

--

After the battle, Orgulla fell to the floor, blood coming out from under her. Shane stepped back then said a small prayer as the rest of the group destroyed the energy conduits causing the core room's bottom support to fall into the water. chaos looked to Shane, walking over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We have to go now, Shane," he told her. She looked up at him, nodding some. The sword had vanished once more as she held her arm.

"Seems like she nicked you."

"Yeah. At least she can finally rest in peace." The two teens followed after the others as the group went down via the teleporter to the lower core room in water. Inside, the group arrived at the self-destruct device. "This looks like the center of the stronghold," Shion stated. "And luckily enough, it comes with a self-destruct device."

"I'm still wondering though...how could you be stupid enough to place a self-destruct device on a ship?" the red-haired girl asked. Ziggy simply shrugged. "Precautionary measures, I suppose."

"All right, let's light it up and blow this thing to hell! We'll show 'em!" Jr. yelled as the group nodded in response. The group solved the puzzle of the self-destruct device by connecting the right fuses. Then after that, they successfully activated the self-destruct device. "Okay, this place is going up in 30 minutes. Let's get out of here and go back to the Elsa!" Soon after Jr. had said it, the announcement of the self-destruction of the Ormus Stronghold can be heard.

**Chapter 29: End**

**--**

**Sorry if it took so long...writer's block...; **


	30. Escape the Ormus Stronghold

**Chapter 30: **Escape the Ormus Stronghold

After a long trek back to the E.S.s, the group quickly embarked on the mechas. Before they could take the elevator, Shane looked up to see the E.S. Issachar appearing high above the area of the Stronghold. "Ah, that's...!" "Really! Neither my subordinates nor the Patriarch's toys are of any use," Pellegri said in an evil tone of voice. "The Inquisition will not allow you to escape." E.S. Issachar descended towards the E.S.s, spear weapon in hand. "Disengage your weapons and surrender!" E.S. Asher fired its machine gun at the brown mecha, only to have them miss as Issachar evaded the bullets. "I repeat. Disengage your weapons and surrender!"

The blue/white E.S. turned and fired its machine gun at the brown mecha, Shane growling in frustration when they missed. "Damned she-devil!" she yelled then blocked a few laser shots with her arm-guard. Pellegri slammed the javalin into the arm-guard, pushing the mecha back. "You're that girl...I never thought I'd hear your voice again!"

"Heh, well, that makes two of us then, eh?" Issachar moved out of the way when Asher fired another hail of bullets at its decided target. Jr. growled lowly. "Damn, I missed her!" Pellegri simply laughed. "You're just weak and inexperienced." The red-haired girl gripped her controls tightly, her eyes flashing bright green. _Rukia?! What the hell are you doing?! I wanna fight her!_ Shane yelled. _To tell you the truth, Shannie...I really can't stand her either. We'll switch back once the fight is finished._ "Alright, scorned lover!" Rukia cried out with a smirk on her face. "Come get some!"

The other female pilot growled as she roared, clashing with the blue mecha. "_SCORNED LOVER?!_" Pellegri screeched."_I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS, YOU ARROGANT BRAT!!_"

--

After the rather heated battle, E.S. Issachar backed away from the weapon worn mecha that stood before it. Shane/Rukia breathed heavily, hands trembling from the force of the attacks. "What...that's it?" The young woman breathed out in two combined voices. "You've think you've won, huh?" Pellegri narrowed her eyes then looked to her hands. She suddenly gasped at the sight.

They were shaking. Shaking from a battle she had with a child she helped nurse back to health. If she left the girl to perish...The blonde woman shook her head from her illiterate thoughts. She calmly chuckled as the area around them began to collapse and blow up. "I'm terribly sorry but I can't allow you to escape," she said evilly. "This fortress has already begun to disintegrate. It's only a matter of time before it's swallowed by the Abyss. It'll be a fitting memorial to you. I suggest you spend your final moments praying for a peaceful slumber." She took one last look at the blue mecha--a worthy opponent she faced now sentenced to death--until she moved Issachar to ascend the area and disappear. Shane/Rukia watched the brown mecha fly away, breathing softly.

_Feh...she ran away before I could get another hit on her_, Rukia stated. Her presence moved away to let the other girl take control of her own body. _..Rukia? I just need to rest...I'll be fine. _The red-haired girl nodded. "Shion, I recommend a swift retreat. This structure will not hold much longer," KOS-MOS said as the 3 E.S.s looked to one another then the exit. "I know. Let's hurry on back to the Elsa." The mechas hurried back to the cargo ship as the group hurried to the bridge.

"Hurry, Captain! We're going to be pulled into the Abyss with the fortress!"

"Shut up, I know!" Matthews yelled to Shion then looked to Tony who was trying to see what was wrong. "Tony, what's up?" The blonde pilot groaned, holding his head and looked back at the captain. "It's no good, Captain. The Logical Drive was damaged in the battle," he said. "We don't have enough thrust. Hammer!"

"I'm working on it! Damn, thrust is down 40. It's no good. She's still dropping!"

"What the? Who the hell slammed the ship into this place, anyway?" Shane was about to yell at the pilot, but Hammer had beat her to it. "Well it was the Captain's idea, but Tony, you're the one who did the slamming!" The captain nearly stood from his raised seat, slamming his hands on the armrests. "Shut up! Quit your bitching and do something already! You wanna die here?!" Outside, the ship wreckage was pulled into the black hole while the Ormus Stronghold began blowing up one by one. Everyone on the Elsa felt the impact. Shane held onto chaos while he held her against his chest. She blushed lightly then looked up at the boy's blue irises.

"We're losing it, Captain. We can't get away!"

"At this rate, we're not gonna last another minute!" Suddenly, another explosion was set off around the structure and everybody in the Elsa felt another impact. Captain Matthews groaned softly as a hopeless look came over his face. "Damn. So, this is it, huh…" Shane looked to the older man then bit her lip. She closed her eyes, placing a hand on her chest. "...It's not over yet." The ship jerked forward to make the group see down to the abyss and seemed like it would fall in only to be grabbed by a neon green beam. The beam lifted the damaged Elsa from the back from the enemy spaceship as it gradually blew up.

"Hey, what the hell's goin' on?" Shion looked up and pointed outside the Elsa's bridge window. "Captain, look!"

"It's the Durandal!" Jr. cried out. Shane sighed, slumping against her white-haired suitor. He smiled at her then patted her back gently. "Everything's okay now." "Yeah...I hope so.." On the bridge of the Durandal, Mary and Shelly sighed a breath of relief. "Elsa recovery confirmed," a 100-Series Realian stated. "The ship appears to have a damaged Logical Drive, and is incapable of flying under its own power."

The blonde woman sighed softly then placed her hands on her hips. "Well, at least now we can relax." She looked up at the console in front of her purple-haired sister as a monitor transmission came up. "Hey, Mary," Jr. said on the transmission. In the background of the transmission, Tony and Hammer along with Shane were doing a victory/rescue dance. Mary's eyes lit up. "Oh, Little Master! Thanks goodness you're okay."

"What the heck are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"What? We came here to rescue you!" the blonde woman exclaimed, making Shelley move a hand to her ear. "Yeah, and I'm grateful for that… But don't you think your timing was a little too perfect?" A brief pause came over them as the purple-haired woman cleared her throat some. "Master Gaignun instructed us to come here," she said. "He said if we let the Little Master handle everything, he was bound to do something reckless."

"And it looks like he was right, huh?" The red-haired boy groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Naaah! He's always treating me like a kid. So, where's the big shot at now, anyway?"

"Master Gaignun said he had important business to take care of. He took off for the Federation capital," Mary said as she watched the 3 crew members of the Elsa continuing to dance. "Fifth Jerusalem? What's he doing there at a time like this?" He sighed softly and shook his head. "Geez…and he's calling me reckless?" On the Elsa, a small ring was heard. "Elsa recovery complete."

"All right! Let's go back to the Foundation at max speed. If we hang around here, we're gonna get sucked into the Abyss, too." The Durandal initiated the boosters then flew away at max speed. Behind the red ship, the Ormus Stronghold soon fell into the black holes, disappearing completely. On the Elsa, Shane and her two fellow crew members finished their dance.

"Hey, guys?" she said to both Hammer and Tony who looked at her. "I'm gonna go lay down, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, Shane. You kinda look tired," the blonde navigator said with a small blush to his cheeks. She patted his head then grinned at him. "You get some sleep, okay? We'll tell you when we've arrived at the Foundation." She nodded, walking out of the bridge area while the others stayed on the bridge. chaos had watched her leave as his eyes softened some. He looked to his hand and remembered how Shane had grabbed his hand, pulling him along to the bridge before.

_Her hand...it felt so familiar..._ He closed his eyes as old memories from days gone by replayed in his head. The sound of a girl laughing, water splashing, and the warmth of a gentle hand holding onto his. The white-haired boy opened his eyes again then turned around with his head lowered. Noone seemed to notice that a single tear had streamed down his face.

--

Shane had walked to the elevator then stopped as she looked up at the ceiling with green eyes. _..You did it again._ "Did what?" _You switched places with me without my consent. Why are you doing it, anyway?_ "...Because," Rukia said. She looked at the reflection of Shane in the elevator doors. "something will happen. And I will have no choice but to put you to sleep and take control of your body. Do you understand, Shane?"

The other girl saw the serious look in her eyes then nodded. _Alright. But ask me if it does happen, okay_?

"I will." The reflection vanished as the doors slid open and the red-haired girl stepped into the elevator. She turned with her head lowered to where her hair was in her eyes, a yellow tint to her green eyes. Soon, the doors closed shut; the elevator taking her to the 2nd floor of the Elsa.

**Chapter 30: End**

**--**

**Interesting stuffs, ne? Old memories, chaos? I wonder...and what about Rukia's feelings of what's to come? Could they be true or something else? What was up with Rukia/Shane's eyes at the end of the chapter? Read on and find out! 3**


	31. A Hidden Secret

**Chapter 31:** A Hidden Secret

Later in a darkened office on Fifth Jerusalem, Gaignun sat at a desk as he began to act really strange and held his head. He groaned softly, flashing back to the Yuriev Institute 14 years ago. In the flashback, Nigredo (Gaignun) walked over to Citrine and Rukiata who sat against a pillar outside the Institute. "You're just like us," the orange-haired girl said looking at the black-haired boy. "Like you?" Rukiata looked up from the book she was reading as she closed it gently.

"Code name: Red Dragon. A useful, yet dangerous creature with the potential to lose control. Our duty is to manage and subdue the Red Dragon's violent nature. Don't you think it's strange? The way you don't react to the U-DO simulator?" The red-haired girl gripped the book in her hands. "...Citrine..."

"Wha…? You don't mean…"

"That's right. Red Dragon… Red…and precious." She looked to Rukiata who stood up quickly with a dark look on her face. She noticed her eyes were a gold color; her pupils slit like a cat's. "Just like Rukiata's red hair.." The flashback ended as Gaignun held his head tighter. Another flashback began but this time it was inside the Yuriev Institute. Nigredo had his back against a door where his father, Dimitri, stood with several different men dressed in strange outfits. "Nigredo, come here," he said holding out his hand waiting patiently for his black-haired son to approach him.

"No! I'm abandoning my mission!" The black-haired boy shook his head hurriedly as he jumped at the sound of banging behind him.

"Ni-chan! Open the door!!" Rukiata yelled from behind the closed door. "_Please!_" He reached behind him and pulled out a .9mm handgun, aiming it at the blonde-haired man. _Rukia..._ "I won't follow your orders anymore!" He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger...the sound echoing along with her scream..

The flashback had ended as Gaignun held his head in tremendous pain, falling to the floor. His head then began to turn bright yellow; the light slowly covering his entire body...

--

On the bridge of the Durandal, the elevator came up with Shion, KOS-MOS, Jr. and chaos. The group, save Shane who went to sleep, walked over to the main console. "So what's the enemy's status?" Jr. asked. The purple-haired woman looked to him, shaking her head. "I'm afraid I don't have very good news. The Immigrant Fleet has already descended into Miltia."

He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. "Damn. We don't have much time. If we don't hurry, we're gonna lose the Zohar. Move the Elsa into the Foundation's dock. Have it repaired to Captain Matthews' specifications. We're goin' right back out." Mary nodded and left the scene. Shelley turned her head to her console to hear a transmission. "Little Master, there's a transmission from Helmer. Shall I accept it?"

"Yeah, hook us up." The communication monitor with Helmer appeared near the console where Shelley and Jr. were. The red-haired boy rubbed the back of his head with a small sigh. "Helmer. I'm sorry. We let them get ahead of us."

"It's all right. It's more important that you're safe. I'm glad you made it back," he said with a short nod. "So, what's the situation now?" "I'm afraid the news is grim. It seems the Parliament's been thrown into complete disarray."

"What's going on with the Federation fleet? Don't tell me they're just standing around watching?" Jr. asked. "No, they've already been deployed on a descent mission, but it's too late. As long as the possibility exists that the enemy already has the Zohar, the Federation can't make any large-scale overtures."

"So I guess it's up to us now." A brief pause came over them as Helmer nodded slowly. "I'm acutely aware of the danger, but there's no one else we can turn to right now," he said. "Please lend us your aid."

"All right. We'll get the Zohar. You can count on it," the red-head said with a small smile. Soon, he ended the transmission and headed with the group to the Elsa. On the bridge, Shane sat in the chair that MOMO was sitting in earlier, drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey guys," she said as they entered the bridge. "Shane, when did you wake up?" MOMO asked. "We were told you went to sleep.."

"Woke up 3 minutes ago. Hammer and Tony double teamed waking me up." She shot a glare to the two blonde men, hissing at them and making them go to their posts. "Ingrates..."

"Dammit! I just had this ship remodeled, and it got wrecked again! Well, at least that old man who joined the crew could fix it. So, want to head for Old Miltia now?"

"Yes," Shion replied. "Okay! Tony! Hit it!" After that order was given, the Elsa took off from the Durandal's docking bay and straight to the entrance of Old Miltia.

--

Back on Fifth Jerusalem, Gaignun stood in front of an communication monitor with a man dressed in a soldier's uniform, his hair now blonde. "It's good to see you awake again...Dr. Yuriev." "Sorry I'm late. I didn't think it would take this long for me to recover," an older voice said from Gaignun's body. "How's the situation?"

"Extremely chaotic, sir. The Federation's grown tired over the past fourteen years and many unstable factions have arisen," the soldier told him. "And U-DO?" The soldier straightened up. "Fourteen years ago, one of the U.R.T.V.s made partial contact with it, causing a medium-scale space-time anomaly alteration. Since then, it's been obstructed by two black holes. Even now we cannot confirm the state of its existence."

"All right. Ready my forces," Yuriev ordered. "I'll contact you again shortly."

"Yes, sir. By the way, how are you feeling? I heard your old body was disposed of." A short pause began until a smirk came across the once dark-haired man's features. "I feel great. There's only so much lifespan-extension one can achieve. But now I'm fine. Thanks to my son. That is…the son who killed me." He ended the transmission then turned around, beginning to laugh. "Soon, my sweet daughter...I will see you again.."

**Chapter 31: End**

**--**

**Oh snap is all I can say. :(**


	32. Submerged City

**Chapter 32: Submerged City**

As the Immigrant Fleet battleships near Old Miltia, the Elsa flew by the Submerged City at sundown. Inside the bridge of the Elsa, the group watched in awe at the sight. "Oh, wow! The capital looks like it used to," Hammer exclaimed. Jr. looked out the window, folding his arms. "Everything's exactly like it was then. Time has stopped in this world." Shane looked at the red-haired boy then shivered lightly. _I never thought I'd be back here_, Rukia said in her mind. _14 long years... Nostalgic, huh?_

"The country of the hills of Mud, the land of Mu, was sacrificed. Being twice upheaved, it suddenly disappeared in one night. At last the surface gave way…and they sank along with their countries," chaos said as everyone looked to him. Shion tilted her head at him with a puzzled look on her face. "What's that?" He looked up at her then looked down. "A fairy tale. A story about a land that vanished into the sea one night, long ago."

"Sacrificed… It definitely feels like it just looking of this place," the brunette said looking out the window. "Yes it does." Shane looked at him then gasped lightly, holding her head. _The hell...Rukia, what the fuck are you doing?! _she screamed in her head. _It's not me...it's..something else.._ "Shane?" The red-haired girl looked down to look at MOMO's concerned face. "Are you okay?" She managed to smile some then patted her head.

"I'm alright. Just...had a bit of a flashback, I guess. It might've been Rukia acting up." _Acting up, huh?_ The pink-haired Realian nodded. "Okay. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Attention passengers. We'll soon be arriving at the designated coordinates. There's no way we're gonna get any further in this big hunk of metal. So, if you wanna check inside any of those buildings, you're gonna have to do it on your own."

"All right, let's hurry up and get this over with. I don't wanna spend too much time here, you know?" The group nodded. "All right! Let's finish this!"

--

A little while later, the group had gathered outside the elevator after they had exited the bridge. "This area used to be the capital of Old Miltia," Canaan stated. "The area up ahead was ground zero fourteen years ago. It was filled with U-TIC Organization facilities. The area that handled the most important research was--"

"Labyrinthos," Jin finished for the the male Realian. "The original Zohar should still be sleeping deep inside it." The orange-haired Realian looked to Jr. "Rubedo, your objective is to secure the original Zohar, correct?" The red-haired boy nodded some. "Yeah." He then looked at Shion who had a concerned look on her face. "Shion? Shion, are you all right?" The brunette snapped out of her trance. " What? Ah, yes." _Cecily and Cathe may be there as well. _"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"No, it's nothing," she said.

"Now we can finally analyze the data in my head."

"Yes. We should hurry," Jin told Canaan who nodded in response. "I agree. The Immigrant Fleet should already be here, but it's really quiet. That has me worried."

"Meh, don't worry about it, buddy. We'll be alright." Shane nodded then punched her fist into her open palm with a grin on her face. "Okay then, once we get the Zohar and that data in Canaan's head, it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Now let's go and kick some Immigrant Fleet ass!"

--

The group proceeded to the Elsa's hangar, embarking on the E.S.s. The mechas left the cargo ship and arrived at the floor of the Submerged City; the E.S.s moving forward. After the E.S.s pursued further through the city, the E.S.s arrived in the area with the Nalgfar. "Alright...Shane, since you need more experience, follow me alright? Shion, you guys follow behind us," the red-haired boy ordered. "Got it." While Jr. piloted the E.S. Asher while Shane in her E.S. following and walked forward to the next area, the girl was started by a sudden outburst.

"Why is this damn thing not working?!" a gruff man roared. "..The fuck was that?"

Jr. looked up, hearing the voice from the Nalgfar. "External speakers?" The red-haired girl clapped her hands as she stifled a squeal of mischief. "Oooh, we can eavesdrop on 'em, Jr.!" "Shh! Stupid.." Shane was about to retaliate from the 'stupid' comment until another voice began to speak. "We have mobilized all units, but we're all exhausted from training earlier. May I—"

A loud smack along with a startled yelp made the two pilots flinch. "...Someone just got bitch slapped.."

"Line up, maggots! Did you pansies already forget your training?! Do you know how bad you made me look?! Listen to me! What you think means nothing! What you want means nothing! You do as I say! I am the boot in your buttocks!" "You! What is your problem? Were you born that dumb or did your drunk mama slap you on the wrong end when you squirted out?" The gruff man growled at the other soldier. "Why are you laughing? Do I amuse you? I'm tired of all you pantywaist nitwits! You make me physically ill! Drop and give me a million! I will break you!"

Shane sneezed rather loudly as one of the soldiers looked over then saw E.S. Asher. "Enemy unit discovered on deck! Standby!" the soldier yelled. "What did you say?!"

"Dammit! They found us! Why'd you sneeze, Shane?!"

"Couldn't hold it," she bluntly replied. "All hands, prepare for battle! Target the Vector A.M.W.S.!" the head soldier roared out. The two red-heads immediately saw that the (Nalgfar) cannons nearby prepared themselves while 4 mechas (Kfuga Valys) arrived at the scene. "This is not a drill! Show me everything you've got!" E.S Asher moved back along with the blue mecha as bullets began to fire at them. "Shit, they see us and they go ballistic," Shane muttered keying in a code on the computer next to her. On the side of the blue mecha's right leg, a slot opened up to reveal a hidden weapon: a large handgun with a scope on it.

"...Oi, Shion?" The brunette nearly jumped at the sound of the girl's voice on the video communication. "Y-yes?"

"You were hesitant to tell me the name of this big lug. Why, is there something special about it?" Shion bit her lip then gripped the controls. "It's the prototype for a specialized A.W.M.S unit that was to be outfitted with armor and change the way the machines are piloted now. Also..." The 3 mechas dodged the hail of bullets along with shots from the cannons that threatened to blow them up. "And also what?" Shane asked shooting at two of the Kfuga Valys with the handgun. "It's made to be similar in power to that of the E.S.s." Jr. shot at the cannons, blocking bullets that were aimed his way. He nearly faultered at what the female Vector employee had said.

"What?! They can't make a machine like that...can they?" he asked. MOMO nodded in response. "Jr. has a point. Why would they build a machine like that?"

"Maybe they were feeling a bit insecure...Vector made this thing, yeah? I've been seeing the emblem every time I start it up." She moved back as the blue/white mecha moved back then activated its boosters and flying at the Nalgfar Cannons. Shane held up the handgun, shooting at the cannons with a battle cry. "Blow up...blow up...BLOW UP!" she yelled as random bullets hit the middle of the cannons. Suddenly, the cannons blew up causing smoke and flames to fly everywhere.

"Damn, Shane..."

"She destroyed them in one single move..." Shion gripped her controls tightly. _Is this the power of the E.S Striker Prototype? And Shane...she pilots it excellently...was she supposed to be its pilot?_

--

After the 3 mechas defeated the Nalgfar Cannons and the 4 Kfuga Valys, they moved on to the next area where the Labyrinthos Tower was up ahead. "Look, it's the Labyrinthos Tower," Shion pointed out. "Yeah, we're pretty close now. Better get ready." Shane and the rest of the group nodded. "But it doesn't look like we'll be able to go there in our E.S.s," MOMO pointed out.

"Let's look for another entrance. There should be a small gap somewhere." The mechas moved ahead and destroyed all the blockades blocking the way to the entrance of Labyrinthos. The group disembarked from their E.S. then climbed the ladder down to Labyrinthos. There, the group stood near a river of water. "In order to get to the center of Labyrinthos, we'll have to pass through this waterway," Jr. said. "No shit, sherlock." He turned and shot a glare at Shane who was near a blushing chaos, holding onto his arm while purring.

"Oh, gag me with a spoon.." The group proceeded to the area with the water level machine as they managed to adjust it properly to cross over to the next area. Later on in the room full of strange things, Jin shook his head some. "That's odd. This place somehow feels different than the others," he said. "You're right. It almost looks like there were people still working here recently."

"Nanomachines gone out-of-control," Ziggy said as the group looked around the area where new pathways along with rooms have been recreated. "I have heard of nanomachines making rooms and passageways on their own."

"No. No, it doesn't feel like that. This is more like…like--"

"Some sort of consciousness at work here?" Shane said finishing for Shion who nodded in response. "It's U-DO. Its presence has spread this far out." Jin looked to where a corridor was as it was covered in cobwebs. "It would appear our destination is right in front of us," the black-haired man said. "Yeah. There's no time to lose."

--

After their little talk, the group moved on to the next area. There, the group took the shuttle to the core area. In the core area, the group went through a series of puzzle solving to get to the consoles that opened the gate to the elevator that lead to the main terminal. After that long process, the group returned to the core area then took the elevator to the main terminal. "This must be Labyrinthos' main terminal," Canaan started as Shane bit back the urge to say something out of turn. "So it would seem. … Canaan, the powerful protection placed on the data within you uses the wave pattern emitted by the Zohar. We should be able to remove it with this terminal."

"You don't have to explain the details. Just hurry up and get it out."

**Chapter 32: End**


	33. Analyzing the YData

**Chapter 33: Analyzing the Y-Data**

"Impatient much, Canaan?" He looked to the red-haired girl then shook his head. "Come on, let's get inside!" The group opened the central structure and they went in the main terminal room. Inside, Canaan approached the analyzer seat, sitting on it as Jin approached the console. "Well, we finally made it. At last, we can set you free from your curse, Canaan." A brief pause came over everyone. "I'd appreciate it if you could hurry. I really don't want something like this in my head any longer than I need to."

"Hey, just what is the data inside of Canaan, anyway?" Shion asked her older brother. "Put simply, it contains the identity of the mastermind behind the Miltian Conflict."

"Hold on a second. The mastermind behind the Conflict was…" Jin nodded slowly. "Mm. The madman, Joachim Mizrahi. At least that's what everyone thinks. But just because most people believe something, doesn't necessarily mean that it's true." The brunette had a confused look on her face as she held her head. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"You're about to find out." The black-haired man activated the console then as the analyzing of Canaan continued, the console's monitor had red texts all over the screen. "You're familiar with the U-TIC Organization?" Shion, Jr., and Shane nodded. "Sure. It's the organization established by Joachim Mizrahi to study the Zohar." The two red-heads folded their arms. "We've gone through hell, thanks to them."

"Yup."

"So what about the U-TIC?" Jin turned to them then looked to the side. "The U-TIC Organization was originally a part of the Federation. Professor Mizrahi was apparently using the data he obtained from studying the Zohar to convert U-TIC into a military organization," he said looking up at the group. "But he never actually told the Federation government. He kept them in the dark. But there's something else that's strange about this. It takes an enormous amount of money to fund research and weaponry. Yet, there's no evidence that the Federation ever provided that kind of financial backing."

"So someone else was funding them from behind the scenes?" the brunette asked as her brother nodded. "That's right. Almost all of the U-TIC Organization's enterprises were nothing more than dummy corporations. That is, all except one." Shane tilted her head. "Wait, just one?" Jin turned his head to the large monitor with the data on it. "This data includes recorded information regarding a business known as Hyams. It's highly likely that this company was the one that actually provided the money. And… The head of the Hyams outfit, a man named Heinlein, happens to be one of the cardinals of the Immigration Fleet."

"So, are you saying that the U-TIC Organization has connections to the Immigrant Fleet?"

"Did Daddy… Did Daddy have connections to the Immigrant Fleet, too?" MOMO asked. "No. I presume Professor Mizrahi was merely being used. Their objective was to acquire research data on the Zohar. Even the Realian outbursts that sparked the Miltian Conflict were believed to be part of their experiments. But something else happened that they couldn't have predicted." Jr. narrowed his eyes, gripping his fists. "U-DO awoke, and door to purgatory opened," he said. "And the Gnosis appeared…"

"And everything started to go downhill from there on." Jin closed his eyes. "Everyone must have thought it was the end of the world. But that didn't happen." He opened his eyes then looked to the pink-haired Realian. "MOMO. The truth of the matter is, your father wasn't a madman at all. In the ensuing chaos, Professor Mizrahi had to make a vital decision in order to prevent the worst-case scenario."

"What decision?" The black-haired man looked to the screen again. "He knew he had to somehow isolate the Zohar, U-DO, and all of Miltia, and seal their power in a place where no one could touch it." Shion gasped, realizing what he meant. "So, the reason Miltia was swallowed up by the Abyss was because Professor Mizrahi…"

"A great many people were sacrificed for his sake. That's probably the reason he brought judgment down upon himself. To put an end to everything," he said looking to MOMO again. "Your father tried to save the world you were about to be born into. And then he entrusted his secrets to you, the one he could trust most." The pink-haired Realian's eyes lit up as she held her hands against her chest. "Daddy… I knew it! I'm so…I'm so happy! Did you hear that, Shane?" The red-haired girl nodded, stepping back when she was hugged tightly. "Yeah, I heard it. Didn't I tell you your dad couldn't have been bad?"

"Wait a second," Shion said. "So if we just hand over the Zohar to the Immigrant Fleet, they'll…"

"Yes, they will likely repeat the tragedy from fourteen years ago. Please go on without me. I'm going to send this data to Representative Helmer." Jin looked to the orange-haired Realian in the analyzing chair. "Canaan, please handle the data backup." He nodded at him. "Understood." With that said, Jin went back to the console. The group (without Jin or Canaan) proceeded to the elevator to the Zohar Isolation Area. In there, Margulis appeared at the scene in all his rage-filled glory.

**Chapter 33: End**

**--**

**Whee, a short chapter! R&R.**


	34. Old and Bitter Rivals

**Chapter 34: Old and Bitter Rivals**

"You!" Ziggy yelled out as the group stood a mere few feet away from the U-TIC commander. He glanced at the group then smirked at them. Shane growled lowly, narrowing her eyes. "I see. No wonder the air defense system was useless," he said looking at the red-haired boy. "Right, U.R.T.V.?" Jr. felt his cheeks turn hot as he took out his handguns. "Don't…don't call me that!" Margulis let out a cold-hearted laugh then looked to Shane. "That Helmer…he's certainly managed to assemble an impressive ensemble. But your coming here now is pointless. We've already accomplished our objective. The Zohar is now under our control. There's nothing you can do. The outcome is already decided."

"What the hell are you thinking? That thing is way beyond anything you can handle. Do you have any idea what's gonna happen?"

"Of course I do." The burgandy haired man held up his sword, unsheathing it and throwing the sheath to the floor. "The annoying Gnosis as well as a few pathetic, weed-like humans, who are arguably even more worthless than the Gnosis, are going to disappear. Just like Ariadne."

"You bastard!" Jr. yelled. "So many people were killed...you killed all of them!" The older man simply chuckled darkly. "And you...the girl who couldn't die. We--no, I rescued you and you repay me like this?" Shane held out her hand as her sword appeared. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Hmph, such foul language...But weak as your position is, we still can't allow anything to interfere with our plans." Margulis' sword began to glow a dark shade of red/orange. He held up his sword and yelled in an sudden outburst, "Time to die!" He launched a fireball from his sword as Shane got in front of everyone, holding up her sword in front of her. "Barrier Shield!" Before the fireball could hit the group along with the barrier the red-haired girl put up, a wave of ice from nearby hit the fireball as the place brightened. Then, the ice wave destroyed the fireball and approached Margulis at amazing speed. However, the burgandy-haired man slashed the ice waves into pieces. Margulis then saw Jin from above the group's level. A smirk came across his face.

"It's been fourteen years, hasn't it, Uzuki?" he asked Jin who held his katana in one hand. "Personally, I would have preferred to never see you again," he replied. Shion and the rest of the group looked up at the black-haired man as the brunette gasped. "Jin!"

"The blade is for carving one's heart, not for turning against the masses. That's what our master once said, was it not?" Margulis laughed out loud at what Jin had said. "This is perfect. I can't believe you're still a part of this, Uzuki. Once again you insist on standing against me." The black-haired man simply shrugged. "There were still a few things I wanted to look into. These people were nice enough to give me a lift." The burgandy-haired man cracked his neck on each side much to the disgust of the group. "And I thought I was bad," Shane muttered to herself. "Absurd…"

"Nothing has changed here. You know, it was careless of you not to erase those records fourteen years ago. Now you can never return to the Federation. Or perhaps, were you a bit too busy to worry about that at the time?"

"I see you still talk too much," Margulis said raising his sword toward Jin. "Very well. If you really want to know… You'll have to use that sword to make me talk!"

"Naturally. That was my intent." Jin jumped down from the platform he was on and landed on the bridge of the Zohar Isolation area. "Do not expect this to end like it did before, Uzuki!" Jin and Margulis began to sword fight. They clashed blades; evaded each other's attack. Then, Margulis' attack caused Jin to get his katana taken by Margulis. The older man tried to strike Jin with his katana, but then, the black-haired man grabbed the sides of the katana with his hands, as Margulis tried to strike him. Jin then made Margulis strike the katana instead and Jin gave Margulis a foot sweep, knocking him far away. Jin got his katana back. As they prepared their weapons, they started clashing and evading again. Then, Margulis jumped on the railing of the bridge, did a flip jump then striked at Jin's katana. It clashed, but the black-haired man fell to the floor with his katana and tried to push the older man's sword away from him.

"It's been for too long, Uzuki. This feeling…of exhilaration!" Margulis exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes, holding back the other man's sword. "I told you. I won't allow a monster like you to inherit my grandfather's technique." He then kicked the burgandy-haired man in the stomach, pushing him back. "Bold words from such a fool!" Jin and Margulis charge at each other with their weapons and then, a bright flash brightened the area briefly. The black-haired man was then thrown back and however; he landed safely on his feet. The other man also landed safely on his feet after the impact. The two of them got up slowly.

"I shouldn't have spent my time running a used bookstore. I regret that now," Jin said. "I'll make sure you die a painful death someday, Uzuki!" Shane brought down the barrier then growled as she narrowed her eyes. "Damnit all, you make it sound like you're ex-lovers or something!" Margulis narrowed his eyes at the girl. "You don't understand a grown-up's battle, girl. With more years of experience, you could--" He felt wind pass by his ear; a cut appearing on his cheek and the side of his ear. Jin's eyes widened then looked back at Shane who had her hand up like a gun.

"You were saying, sir?" Margulis held his cheek as he looked to his hand again to see blood. "You impudent wench...!!" She gripped her sword, rushing at him while he did the same. Jin stood up slowly then shielded his eyes when the two clashed swords. The burgandy-haired man pushed on his sword as Shane growled, holding him back. "Give it up, girl! You don't compare to Uzuki!" She gritted her teeth then punched the man in the face, making him stumble back. "Well, I'm not Uzuki-sama. I'm just a crazy bitch itchin' for a fight!" She clashed swords with Margulis again, kicking him in the side or punching him in the face when there was an opening.

"Geez, Shane's beating the crap outta him," Jr. said in awe at the girl's solo battle. "..Think we should help?" Jin shook his head. "Nope. I believe Miss Shane has it under control." Even though, her sword skills intrigue me... "Like I told chaos, he has a lot cut out for him." chaos simply turned red and shrugged his shoulders. Shane punched Margulis again then slashed at his arm as he hissed in pain. "You're as dangerous as ever," he said. "But no matter how hard you struggle, there's nothing you can do now. I hope you savor your abject despair. You're powerless."

"What was that, you little bitch?" She began to walk over to the older man, swinging her sword. Suddenly, an A.M.W.S. appeared at the scene--Scutum--as Margulis hopped onto the shoulder of the mecha. "Uzuki. If you want to settle this, you'll have to survive first!" The A.M.W.S. with Margulis fled the scene. Shane watched her sword vanish as she turned to the group with a manic grin on her face.

"Shall we go guys?" she asked like nothing had happened. "Shane has got to be one of the most violent women in the universe," Jin stated while the group moved towards her. "You mean the **_only_** violent woman in the universe." Shion looked to the Zohar room door as she along with the rest of the group proceeded to the Zohar room where inside the Original lied in wait.

**Chapter 34: End**

**--**

**Nothing much to say here. R&R and you'll get a special at the end of the story!**


	35. Cecile and Cathe Lost Souls

**Chapter 35: Cecile and Cathe -- Lost Souls**

As the group entered the Zohar Room, they looked in awe at the large golden statue ahead of them. The group approached closer. "Looks like we made it in time. Look, that's the Zohar. The original," Jr. said. Shion moved up then bit her lip some. "This place… I saw it in my dream. The cage Feb's sisters were trapped in." Jr. looked to the brunette with a confused look on his face. "What cage?"

"Shion. I am detecting faint life signs in the capsules in front of us," KOS-MOS said. Shion looked to the blue-haired android. "Life signs?"

"That is correct. Their design is quite old. However, they are definitely Realians." As the group approached even closer to the two cage-like capsules, Shion then saw the names 'Cecilia' on the capsule on the left and 'Catherine' on the capsule on the right, next to each other. The mist around the capsule revealed the two girls' bodies horribly disfigured; attached to life support systems. The brunette-haired woman gasped, terrified by the looks of the girls then fell to her knees to the ground. "It…it can't be. That's…Cecily and Cathe…" Jr. began to tremble as he shook his head slowly. "Wait… You…you're saying that those are Realians?" he asked aloud stepping back slowly.

"Jr.? What's wrong?"

"MOMO, stay back!" MOMO approached the capsules slowly then glanced at the girls who were breathing through a tube connection and gasped, terrified at the sight; covering her face with her hands. "Shion… What is that? It's horrible," she said. "Who the hell did this to them..." Shane fell to her knees, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's horrible. I can't stand this!" Shion yelled in an disgusted outburst. "I'm…I'm sick of all this! I just… I can't take it anymore! I just can't! Uh!!" chaos had helped the red-haired girl up then looked to KOS-MOS. "Is there any way we can help them?"

"Unfortunately, because they are fused with the system, it appears they have already lost their individual functionality and consciousness," she stated looking at the Realian girls in the capsules. "In their current state, separating them from the system would result in complete shutdown."

"So then...if someone came for the Zohar...they couldn't do it because of Cecily and Cathe are attached to the system...damnit!"

"Bastards! Why'd they do this?" Jr. asked aloud only to be met with an older man's voice. "Because using them in their natural state proved difficult." Suddenly, a older man surrounded in a yellow beam of light appeared at the scene. "It was necessary to isolate their consciousness from the outside world," the man said to the group. Shane bit her lip. Shit, the Patriarch... "Who the hell are you?" The older man didn't respond but only stared down at the group.

"Why would the leader of the Immigrant Fleet be here?" Jin asked. "There's really no need for me to answer questions from the likes of you. But very well. The Zohar. That object originally belonged to us—to Ormus. Yes, since the dawn of recorded history, we have been its guardians. In turn, we use it in any way we see fit. That is the way of things."

"Ormus… So that's the real name of your organization."

"That's right. Ormus has enlisted in the shadows since ancient times. Indeed, since before the crucifixion of the messiah. Human beings…no…all life throughout the universe must be guided forward by Ormus and the Zohar," he said. "And they shall be led unto a higher plane of existence. That is the mission that god has entrusted to us." Jr. growled lowly then gripped his fists. "Damn you!" Shion stood up slowly, a darkened look on her face. "You… You did this to them for that?" she asked angrily.

"What, is there a problem? They are tools, created specifically for that purpose."

"Shut up! I refuse… I refuse to accept this!" she yelled as Shane grabbed onto her arm. "Shion, calm down!" She looked back into the dark blue eyes of the red-haired girl who lowered her head. "You refuse? Then, we'll just have to make you accept it." The Patriarch then raised his hand, the Zohar beginning to glow. "This power is granted to us by god!" Suddenly, the golden Zohar began to resonate.

"That's…" Shion gasped. She jumped along with the rest of the group as Shane held her head; screaming like she was being killed. "It's… It's the voice of U-DO! Stop the system! Now!" Jr. yelled. He looked to his red-haired counterpart then bit his bottom lip. _Rukia...even in Shane's body she can still heard it too?! _She fell to her knees, clutching at her head. "Make it stop, big brother...it hurts really bad...!" she cried out. He ran over to her while chaos grabbed her shoulders. Jr. looked up at the Zohar. "If you don't, it's gonna wake up again!" KOS-MOS walked over to where Shion was, looking at the capsules in front of the group.

"Shion, please stand back. I will destroy the system and cut the bypass to the Zohar." The android held out her hand as the large machine gun appeared in her hand. The brunette moved in her way, holding up her arms. "KOS-MOS, wait. They're still—"

"Shion. If you interfere, I will be required to take drastic measures."

"No, KOS-MOS!"

Before KOS-MOS could open fire, the area around the group instantly froze in black and white color, making everyone except for Shion along with Shane frozen. She looked up to feel that the pain throbbing in her head was gone as she stood up slowly. "..The hell?" The brunette looked back at the red-haired girl who looked at each other in confusion.

"Shion?"

"...Shane?" The two women walked over to one another until a female voice called out the older woman's name softly. "Shion..." She slowly turned her head around and saw the astral image of a female Realian she saw die 14 years earlier. "...Feb?" Shion turned around slowly, her face in a look of shock. "Shion," the silver-haired Realian said in a gentle voice as she spread out her arms. "Set my sisters free."

"Feb… No, I can't!" The brunette held her face, trying not to cry but she was extremely upset at what Febronia asked of her. "Why does it have to be me? Why did you call me? I won't do it! I can't do it!" She held her head, sobbing softly. She felt Shane touch her shoulder as she looked back at the red-haired girl. She, too, was crying; the tears streaming down her face.

"Shion… You've always been this way. Such a kind child." The brunette looked back at Febronia, tears streaming down her face. "Feb… Feb…" she repeated in a saddened voice. That's when she broke down. Shion began to sob uncontrollably; lowering her head as the tears hit the metal floor. "..Set them free, Shion. Or they'll continue to suffer uncontrollable pain," Shane said in a strange yet soothing voice. "They'll be free from their pain. That is what Febronia wants." Shion sniffled, wiping her tears from her eyes and nodded.

"...KOS-MOS," she said in an upset voice as she and Shane moved out of the way quickly. "Fire!" Time instantly unfroze then KOS-MOS opened fire at the two sisters Cecily and Cathe in their cage, destroying everything near them in the process; killing both the girls. Shion looked on with an extremely upset face after seeing the destruction. As KOS-MOS continued to fire her Minigun at the sisters along with the objects near the Zohar, the Patriarch shook his head.

"Foolish. Truly foolish," he said. "It doesn't matter what you do now. You cannot stop this power." The large machine behind the Zohar suddenly activated and concealed the legendary item in its torso. Jin's eyes widened at the sight. "It can't be! Proto Omega!...It's been completed?"

"Oh? You know of it. I'm impressed. It seems I may have underestimated you slightly. These past fourteen years have been of great help to us. As has the data from the Conflict," the Patriarch told the group. "As a result, we now have a symbol of overwhelming power. With this, we will wipe the Gnosis from the cosmos and place the entire star cluster under the jurisdiction of Ormus." Shane growled at the older man as Shion looked down at the ground, still upset. "Of course, we hardly need anything this overwhelming now, thanks to the U.M.N. and the Federation." The brunette moved her head up slowly.

"They've managed to reduce the people to a simple mass of spineless weaklings."

"Spineless weaklings?! You old bastard...just _fucking die already_!!" Jr. moved to stand in front of Shion and pulled out his two handguns. "Shion, out of the way!" The red-head along with KOS-MOS opened fire at Proto Omega only to have a shield absorb the bullets. "Wasting your time!" The brown/gold machine unleashed a flash attack as it slammed into the group, pushing them back. "Now… let the festival begin!" The red-haired girl sat up then watched Proto Omega descending into the chasm below; the area beginning to shake and crumble away.

"This is bad. We gotta go!"

**Chapter 35: End**


	36. Proto Omega's Awakening

**Chapter 36: Proto Omega's Awakening**

**A/N: A short chapter...yes. Don't ask why I did this...it happened. 0.0;**

The group immediately evacuated Labyrinthos and boarded the Elsa along with their E.S.s. The cargo ship took off at full speed as Old Miltia was blowing apart, revealing Proto Omega underneath the torn planet. The machine suddenly created an eruption from the now devastated Old Miltia then blowing up the entire Immigrant Fleet and Federation's battleships, A.M.W.S.s and small battleships in the process. Then, wings erupted from the plant and thus crumbling and destroying all parts of it in the process. The Elsa successfully moved away from the devastation scene of Old Miltia. Inside the bridge of the cargo ship, the group looked at the remains of the destroyed planet with Proto Omega.

"My god..." Shane said, covering her mouth at the sight. "All those people..."

Shion looked at the sight as well; a sorrow yet upset look on her face. "No… Miltia…"

"They destroyed the entire planet? How the hell could they do that?" The red-haired girl lowered her head as her hands shook. "He'll pay...that old man will pay with his life...!" Shion nodded in response. The Elsa flew back to the Kukai Foundation; the group reveling in the aftermath--no, destruction of a planet that was long since dead.

**Chapter 36: End**


	37. Shion's Pain

**Chapter 37: Shion's Pain**

Meanwhile on Fifth Jerusalem inside a building facility, a man dressed in a uniform spoke with Pellegri through communication monitor. "I see… So, Proto Omega has awakened. With this, our plan can now proceed to the next level. The commander will surely be pleased as well," he told her. As he spoke with the blonde-haired woman, he was suddenly shot and killed at point blank range. "What's going on? Are you all right? Hey!" She gasped when a man dressed in black/red overcoat with white sleeves stood in front of the communication monitor.

"You!"

"I've taken control of the Parliament. A reinforcement fleet is already on its way. I won't allow you to continue," he told her. That man was none other than Dmitri Yuriev. "You! But you died…fourteen years ago…" The blonde man laughed softly, a smirk on his young face. "Give your commander a message for me. I'm not going to die. Not now, not ever." He loaded his gun and shot the communication monitor with Pellegri, shutting off the machine permanently. Yuriev left the area as he stepped over the man; blood pooling around his head. Meanwhile, inside the Omega System, the Patriarch viewed monitors showing scenes from before.

"Reinforcements? Damn Federation… Do they really want to destroy us that badly? Hmph. It matters not. I'll show them the errors of their ways." In front of him him, the communication hologram of Margulis appeared kneeling down. "Margulis. Take the fleet and eliminate them!" The burgandy-haired man laughed gently, making his "superior" look at him in confusion. "What is it? Margulis, did you not hear me?"

"I think perhaps it would be better if you went yourself, Holiness," he said. "What? Have you lost your senses, Margulis?"The Patriarch's face flushed in anger. "I am your master! Now do as I say!" Margulis shook his head and looked up at him. "You appear to misunderstand the situation. We Inquisitors serve but one master. Surely, Your Holiness is aware of that." The hologram appeared behind the older man. "Everything has translated exactly as we have planned. All that's left now, is for you to die a martyr, Holiness."

**"**Damn you! You can't mean...Heinlein?!" Margulis bowed to him, his arm in front of his stomach. "I bid you farewell, Holiness…" After that, the hologram vanished and left the Patriarch standing alone in disbelief.

* * *

In a cabin on the Elsa, Shion sat at a table with her head down and crying gently. Jin walked inside the cabin then looked towards his younger sister with a forlorn look on his face. "So this is where you went…" The brunette lifted her head, looking back at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Leave me alone," she told him. "Everyone's already transferred to the Durandal. You should hurry up and…"

"I said leave me alone!" The black-haired man immediately went silent; Shion covering her face with her hands. "It's just like it was fourteen years ago," she said in an upset voice. "It was exactly the same. Feb was…she was killed right in front of me. I was all alone, I couldn't do anything myself, so I just ran!" She slammed her fists on the table, her eyes tightly closed. "And again…I still couldn't do anything…"

"Shion…"

"Why? Why did it have to be me? I never wanted to feel like that again…" Jin looked at her then closed his eyes. "Shion… Did you not understand what Febronia wanted?" he asked as she gasped softly. "I think...there was another whom she loved just as much as her sisters."

"Another? Who?" Shion asked, confused obviously. "Another sister bound by the chains of her past. I think she probably wanted to save that sister just as much as her real sisters."

"Another…sister…"

"Don't you see? That's why she chose you and gave you that painful role," Jin explained to her. Shion covered her mouth in shock, gasping a little. "Feb wanted…for me…" The black-haired man turned to the side and held his katana at his side gently. "Shion… It's up to you, now, whether you choose to withdraw from this painful world or learn to accept it. But, I can say this much. No matter what you choose, you will not be alone." The brunette woman didn't say anything but sat in her chair, apparently numb. "Or...do you still not understand Febronia's feelings?"

She looked back at him with a strange look on her face. "Jin…" He turned his head to look at her then closed his eyes, looking away again. "Now, please go. Now's not the time to let everyone down." Shion stood up and nodded to her older brother. She walked to the doors as they opened. But before she could leave for the Durandal, she lowered her head. "Jin… I…" He looked at her without a word. "…I'll go on ahead," she told him walking out; the doors closing behind her.

"I…really am hopeless," he said to himself. "Febronia, I am truly envious of you. You…were able to do for Shion what I, her own brother, should have done. Now the question is, what can I possibly do for Shion?" The black-haired man walked to the doors then stopped, looking up at the ceiling. "Or, even still…what can I do about my own past?"

**Chapter 37: End**

**--**

**Okay. I'm gonna make a poll for those of you still reading this. I'm considering having Shane become a singer/military soldier in the next Xenosaga story. What do you think? Put 'x' for Yes; put 'o' for No or 'n/a' for I'm not sure. Also, if you have any questions for me, don't be afraid to ask! :3 R&R!**


	38. Death of a Martyr

**Chapter 38: Death of a Martyr**

Later in the bridge of the Durandal, the group already arrived at the scene. Shane was standing behind Jr with her arms folded on top of his head while he fought back an urge to take out his handgun and shoot her at point blank range. Instant kill. But since she housed his younger sister's soul--apparently, he couldn't kill her...she'd come right back and kill him. _Damnit_, he said to himself in his head. "Little Master, a private transmission has arrived for you on a general channel," a 100-Series told him. "What's up?"

"It's compressed in an encoded format. Shall I open it?" He nodded with some difficulty to the blue-haired Realian. "Yeah, put it on," he told her as she nodded in response. Shane...I would apprieciate it of you'd get off my fucking head... The red-haired girl hissed in reply, making him groan lightly. They both looked to the communication monitor above the console where Shelley was sitting at only to gasp at who it was: Yuriev. "You!" they both cried out. "It's been a long time, my dear son.." He looked to Shane who got off of Jr.'s head and looked at the blonde man with a shocked look. He saw her eyes change from blue to green as he smirked lightly. "..and my sweet daughter."

"Jr. and Rukia's...father?" MOMO asked. "Dr. Dmitri Yuriev?"

"I heard about what happened fourteen years ago. Sounds like Albedo made contact with U-DO and managed to cause a space-time anomaly alteration. That is most regrettable." The two red-heads seethed with anger. "Bastard! You knew if we confronted U-DO, it might've destroyed Miltia! How could you do that?!" He shook his head some. "Oh, please. I don't recall raising you U.R.T.V.s to be idiots. If we could save the star cluster at the cost of a single planet, I'd say that's a small price to pay."

Shion narrowed her eyes at what Yuriev said to them. "Acceptable losses… I hate that term."

"Now that we are faced with U-DO's potential reawakening, we must eradicate any and all uncertainties. We've determined that there will be an attempt to re-contact U-DO," he told the red-heads. "You must move immediately to eliminate the target, Rubedo. Rukiata." The young woman narrowed her green eyes to mere slits as she growled softly.

"Re-contact… You mean Al-kun?" she asked. The blonde-haired man nodded in response. "Yes. He was infected, and he has fallen." Jr. shook his head slowly. "Mmph. I'll atone for my past mistakes. But I will not do it by killing Albedo… Instead, I'll make him stop this insanity!" Yuriev looked to them. "And I'll help my older brother. Knowing him, he'll fuck up." Shane/Rukia looked to the red-haired boy; both of them grinning a rather manic grin. "As you wish. I look forward to your results, Rubedo. Rukiata." With that, the communication was ended.

"Shelley, where did that transmission come from?" The purple-haired woman shook her head slowly. "I am sorry. The route was scrambled. It's impossible to trace," she told him. Jr. growled softly as he bit his bottom lip. "Mmph. That old bastard…" Shane/Rukia narrowed her eyes, lowering her head; a dark look on her face. _Damnable old man...fucking bodystealer..._

* * *

Meanwhile on Fifth Jerusalem, Yuriev suddenly held his head and he transformed back to Gaignun. He inhaled sharply as he breathed heavily. "Jr...Rukia," he gasped. "Don't trust… …my…words."

* * *

Back on the Durandal, Rukia let Shane have control once more and held her head tightly. _Shit...all that anger...just by seeing a guy you thought was dead?_Rukia simply growled in response. _I hate him. Him and his little fucking fangirl too_, she told her. Shane followed after the group who had rested up and were going back to the Elsa. _I see.. _The group went to the bridge as Shion walked over to Captain Matthews. He turned to her then tipped his hat some. "Yo! Heading out?"

"Yes," she told him.

"Where you wanna go?" he asked her. "Omega System." Shane groaned in response. Matthews nodded then turned to Tony. "Okay! Tony! Hit it!" With that, The Elsa flew off to the Omega System. After the arrival, the group proceeded to the hangar and launched the E.S.s. The mechas made their way to the E.S. docking area as the group disembarked to reach the console to activate the first gate along with the second gate. After that, the group embarked on the E.S.s. The machines moved on to an area with a elevator for the E.S.s along with a docking area for them. The group disembarked from the E.S.s, activating the E.S.s elevator to go down.

The group released the lock bars to let the elevator go all the way down. The group arrived at the area with the elevator that descended to a certain room with the E.S.s. They embarked on the mechas. Before they could get to the gate, a machine called Inversion blocked the way. The E.S.s fought Inversion. After the E.S.s defeated the machine, they move on. In the next area, the mechas solved the room's puzzle by creating a bridge to the next area by destroying the right colored boxes; Shane giggling for doing it right.

After that, the group disembarked from the E.S.s, crossed the bridge, and entered the next room. In there, they took the platform to the next one. On the next platform, the group found a console there as Jr. pushed a button on the console. However, upon using it, another machine called the Cathedral appeared at the scene. The group fought Cathedral. After they defeated Cathedral, the console appeared again. The group activated the console as the platform that they were standing on moved to the next area. There, The group arrived at the area of Proto Omega and the Patriarch. He stood on a gold platform as he looked at them.

"You've done well to make it this far," he said shaking his head. "I suppose it's best not tom underestimate the resilience of insects." Jr. growled lowly then moved his arm down in front of him. "I've heard enough of your crap!" Shion stepped forward with her hand on her chest. "Do you really know…what it is you're doing?" Shane folded her arms and shook her head. "Something tells me he's too fucking stubborn to realize it," she said.

"I agree." Suddenly, a red/violet light appeared in front of the group as everyone's favorite white-haired psycho appeared. _Oh, __**fuck**__ no._ "Don't you think it's about time you quit playing this ridiculous game?" He asked lifted his head. "This power is mine. You have no right to it." _Well, I don't see your name on it_, Shane thought.

"Albedo!" the two red-heads cried out, making him look back at them and grin widely. "Yo, Rubedo. Rukiata. You two seem happy to see me." Shane rolled her eyes then folded her arms. "Don't be stupid. How could we be happy?"

"Considering with the bullshit he's put us through, no." The white-haired man chuckled lightly, placing his hands on his hips. "Ah, if it isn't Yuriev's ghost. I'm afraid you're a bit late. The preparations are already complete," the Patriarch told him. "There's no longer a point to your existence." Albedo sighed then shook his head slowly. "What an annoying old fool." He turned his head back at Jr., Shane, and the rest of the group as he pointed at the older man. "How about it, Rubedo? Want me to give you a hand squashing this guy?" The red-haired girl shrugged, moving her hand in front of her face.

"Thank you, but we'll take him when you're through with him." The Patriarch looked at them with a confused look but regained his posture as he continued to talk down to them. "U.R.T.V. A failed product of a twisted age," he said. "A lower life form such as you could never understand our ideals." Albedo immediately launched a beam from his hands at the Patriarch--pissed at what he said (wouldn't you?)--only to have the old man's barrier shield absorbed it. Once he saw what had happened, the white-haired man jumped up into the air and while gliding, he fired more beams at the Patriarch along with Proto Omega; the barrier shield absorbing the beams entirely. The old man then commanded the large machine to fire its beam at Albedo as he was hit and surrounded in a purple field orb.

"That's rich," he managed to say. "You people are unbelievable. You're going to destroy me?" Both Jr. and Shane ran over to the white-haired man, watching him stand up slowly. Shane gasped loudly to see his feet beginning to disappear. _No! He can't be...! _Rukia screamed in the other girl's mind. "Complete destruction doesn't sound all that bad."

"Albedo!" the red-haired boy cried out. "But, you see even reducing me to particles won't make me disappear from the cosmos." The white-haired man looked to his younger counterpart then at the girl who housed his sister's soul. "Hey, Rubedo. Don't forget to breathe deep and inhale the particles that composed me." Albedo laughed out loud as he vanished completely, leaving the two red-heads in shock. "Damn you!" he screamed gripping his fists. "You bastard! You're gonna pay!"

"What's wrong? Wasn't he your bitter enemy?" The Patriarch asked as he laughed evilly. Shane turned to the old man, holding out her hands; her green/black daggers appearing in her hands. She closed her eyes then opened them back up to show that her left eye was blue and the right eye was green. "The only ones allowed to take Albedo out," she said in both Rukia's voice and her own. "…is me and my older brother!"

* * *

The group began their fight against the arrogant Patriarch as Shane/Rukia fired off her Ether attacks while dodging the man's defensive attacks. She jumped out of the way, rolling across the floor to move from getting hit by Proto Omega's beam. _Ah, shit...don't know if I can keep doing this..._The red-haired girl slammed a beam from the Patriarch with her dagger then kneeled down on the floor. She watched the rest of the group follow up with their attacks: Shion firing off a Spell Ray, KOS-MOS using her R-Cannon attack and so on. She rushed at the old man, the blades of her daggers glowing green. "Envious Turmoil--!!" The red-haired girl slashed an X-mark into the man's chest as it blew up and made him skid back in the process. The Patriarch held his chest tightly; blood dripping onto the floor.

_This child..._ He glared at Shane who stared down at him with a rather dark--almost evil--look on her face. _She isn't even human!!_ "I cannot possibly lose to the likes of you!" The red-haired girl growled softly as his wound healed. He fired another beam at her only to have her suddenly vanish. "Wha--"

"Where are you looking at, old man?" The Patriarch looked the left of him and was punched in the face...hard. He stumbled back, holding his face while glaring angrily at the young woman who stood before him. "Damn you, girl! Just what _are you?!_" he roared. She let a manic grin come over her face. "One of Yuriev's ghosts." Shane jumped out of the way from the path of another beam, landing behind Ziggy who fired his missile launcher at the man. "How are you feeling, big guy?" He glanced back her her then pulled her out of the way as Proto Omega fired a volley of beams at them.

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Ah...I was just asking. Can you give me a boost, ne?" The blonde cyborg looked at her with a confused look. He realized what she was asking and kneeled down, putting his hands together. She held onto his shoulder as she placed her boot into his palms. The red-haired girl looked up then brought up a shield to protect them both from a violent outburst from the Patriarch. "Ready?" She nodded. Ziggy threw Shane up into the air then stood back up to fire a volley of missiles at the already angered man. "You dare to defy me?!" he yelled. MOMO watched her red-haired "big sister" glow a bright green and held out her hands.

"Defy this! Burning Rage!!" Bright green balls of light surrounded her then fired powerful beams towards the Patriarch and Proto Omega. The blast scorched the machine's armor; the old man recieving burns near his feet along with a cut on his cheek. Shane landed on the ground, moving back with the rest of the group. Both she and Jr. were breathing heavily. "Completely incomprehensible. Why do you stand before me like this? What good is any of this going to do you?"

"How the hell should we know?" the red-haired boy asked. "You're the one who's doing all this. You're the enemy!" The Patriarch shook his head as he stood upright despite his wounds. "I don't have time for this nonsense. Once you see this, your babbling mouths will be silenced for good. A U.M.N. Phase Transfer Cannon—a weapon that can strike any target from anywhere in space." Jr.'s eyes widened then growled lowly. "Why you!"

"Don't worry. I'll send you to meet him soon," he told the group arrogantly. "When you reach the afterlife, be sure and tell Helmer, too." The old man raised his hand to command Proto Omega to fire a charged beam at the group, but however, the charging stopped and did not fire. He looked back to his machine in confusion. "What's going on? What's wrong? Work! Come on, work!" Shane/Rukia started to chuckle. "What happened? Your machine not acting right?"

"The Zohar does not exist for your sake," a mysterious voice echoed. Suddenly, three A.M.W.S.s with three hooded men appeared at the scene. "Who's there?" The Patriarch along with the group looked up at the hooded men who stared down at them from above. "We'd appreciate it if the supporting actors could just stick to their roles."

Shion gasped, covering her mouth. "You're…"

"Te…Testament!"

"Oh, we are so **fucked **now," Shane/Rukia stated. "Exit the stage. Your act is over." The hooded man in blue held up his hand at Proto Omega, unleashing his thunder at Proto Omega. The impact created a bright destruction field near the Patriarch as it engulfed the man. He screamed in agonizing pain; holding up his hands. "No! I am all power—" That was the last thing he managed to say. The destruction field vaporized the Patriarch, disappating completely. Proto Omega disappeared as well and left behind the prized reward: the Zohar. The Blue Testament then looked at the third yet silent mysterious hooded man in black. "What is it? See someone you know?" he asked. The Black Testament looked down at Ziggy whose face flushed in anger.

"It's you..." He remembered back to a bloodied scene where the silent hooded man was standing near a large blood trail, a child's shoe on the ground smeared in blood. "_You!_" the blonde cyborg screamed in anger as his missile launcher appeared in his hand. "Voyager!!" Ziggy fired a volley of missiles at the silent hooded man only to have the missiles absorbed the mysterious hooded man's barrier shield. Then suddenly, the missiles appeared behind the blonde cyborg, hitting him as he dropped his missile launcher ;his body damaged in the process. He fell to his knees, groaning in pain. MOMO ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ziggy!"

"We don't have time to play around. Begin," the hooded man in red said. The three hooded men held up their hands, white and black electricity gathering a few feet from the group. A body--a male body--began to form which shocked the two red-heads. "No..." From out of the electricity, Albedo stood in front of them; his body transparent but still visible enough to see. "Stop it! This is not what you were born to do!" Jr. cried out. Shane/Rukia held her head, dropping her weapons onto the floor where they vanished. "...Brother...they're coming.." Then, from out of nowhere, red-violet waves approached Albedo and entered his body. He let out a cold laugh, holding out his arms.

"Au contraire… This is the very moment I've been waiting for!" he yelled laughing as the three hooded men along with their mechas disappeared from the area. Jr. narrowed his eyes, gripping his sister's hand tightly. "Come, Rubedo...dear sweet Rukiata...Come to my world! Let's have some fun!" With that, he was engulfed in the waves; his laughter echoing.

"U-DO..." KOS-MOS approached the front of the group slowly. With her body resonating, she held up her hands and activated her barrier shield to prevent the U-DO waves from approaching them. Shion watched as the specialized armor appeared on the blue-haired android's sides and shoulders. "...KOS-MOS?" she asked shielding her eyes from the light. "Shion. Under the current conditions, I can hold this for approximately three minutes. Please escape immediately."

"KOS-MOS! But how…"

"The Elsa is currently heading towards our present coordinates," she said. "If you destroy the exterior wall, you should be able to rendezvous with it." The brunette looked to KOS-MOS confused. "Destroy the wall?"

"She means break down the wall and we can get out," Shane said in her normal smartass voice. She looked away when Shion shot a cold glare at her. Ziggy, who was damaged from the attack from before, stood up slowly. "...Leave it to me." MOMO looked to her guardian's scorched back with a worried look on her face. "Ziggy! You shouldn't be moving in your condition!" He walked over to the exterior wall, looking back at the pink-haired Realian with a small smile. "Don't worry. They can always repair my body." The blonde cyborg gripped his mechanic hand tightly. "Stand back!" In an outburst, Ziggy punched and broke (more like shatter) the walls but by doing that, his entire robotic left arm exploded up from the shoulder as he fell to the floor.

"Ziggy!" MOMO cried out. Shane and Jin ran over to help up the injured cyborg up. "You'll be alright, old man." He looked to the red-haired girl then nodded slowly. The group looked up to see the Elsa moving towards the hole in the wall. "Hurry, Chief!" Allen called out over the intercom. "Please, get onboard! We're almost out of time!" The group quickly got onboard the ship as it flew off really fast and away towards the waiting Durandal. Behind them, the Omega System slowly; gradually transformed into a mixture of red-violet, white, and yellow hues circling one another: a Space Time Anomaly was born.

**Chapter 38: End**

**--**

**Yay, I got a new update! :3 One vote for yes (x) for Shane singing in the next story. No votes for no (o) or I don't know (n/a). R&R! You'll get something funny at the end. X3**


	39. Jr and Rukia

**Chapter 39: Jr. and Rukia**

_Behold, Rubedo! Rukiata, look! At long last, my time has come!_ _The time to join the eternal chain! _The sudden change where the Omega System along with Old Miltia was quickly changed in another Space Time Anomaly. _The time to quench my thirst at the source!_

--

On the Durandal's bridge, the group (save MOMO and Ziggy) arrived via the elevator as Jr. stepped off of it and walked over to where Shelley was standing at. The large monitor above the ever busy Realians showed the new Anomaly plain as day. "Give me an update," the red-haired boy asked. "No change in the waves from the space time anomaly. Further expansion appears to be temporarily halted." He sighed softly then turned to the group.

"Well, it sounds like we owe one to KOS-MOS."

"We don't have much time to relax, Little Master," Mary said folding her arms. "The phenomena alteration may have stopped expanding for now, but it's just a matter of time before it starts up again." Shion looked to the monitor then looked back to the red-haired boy. "It'll swallow up the whole region eventually, won't it? Isn't there any way to stop it?"

"Hmm. It's likely the only way to resolve this situation is to go in there and destroy the source directly," Jin stated. "But the risk involved is enormous."

"What, are you willing to go there, samurai?" He looked to Shane and shook his head. "Like I said, the risk is enormous." Jr. placed his hands on his hips, turning his head back to the 100-Series Realian below. "How are the Elsa and the assault craft?"

"They have sustained a great deal of damage, but they are still operational. We can launch at any time." He nodded then walked over to Shane, pulling her arm along. "Okay, got it. Shelley, I need you to take over here." The purple-haired woman nodded in response. "Acknowledged."

"Hey--" They both stepped on the elevator and turned to look back at the group as it went down. "..The hell you pulled me along?" The red-haired boy glanced at her, placing his hands in his coat pockets. "...Let Rukia take over, Shane," he told her. She blinked a few times only to remember what Rukia had explained to her on the Elsa before all of the events took place. Let me take over when that time comes. "Oh yeah...she did say something like that..." She sighed softly and folded her arms, closing her eyes. Rukia? You're up to bat.

I see. Rest up, Shane. You need it more than I do, the other girl said echoing in her head.

Yeah. We'll both need it, ne? The red-haired girl let a small smile come over her face as her head fell forward; arms coming down to her sides. "...Rukia?" Shane lifted her head then looked at Jr., grinning widely with blue-green eyes. "Heey, big brother."

--

In the park area of the Durandal, the two red-heads sat down near the fountain by themselves. Shane--no--**Rukia** had her arm around her brother's shoulders as he stared at the water. Then, footsteps could be heard behind them. "There you two are," Shion's voice said. The two red-heads turned around to look at the brown-haired woman who walked over to them, a brief pause coming over them. "You sure it's all right for the commander to be hanging around here?" she asked. "It's okay. Mary and Shelley can handle things just fine." The red-haired girl moved her arm from Jr.'s shoulders gently.

"You're thinking about this? The both of you?" Another brief pause came over them as Rukia nodded some. "He keeps calling me...and her too. It seems he wants to settle the score," he said.

"But he's your brother. Are you sure the both of you can fight him?" The two red-heads shrugged their shoulders. "I dunno. But we have to go. I can't…I can't just let things stay the way they are now. I'm the only one who can stop him, so…"

"You won't be alone, Jr." He watched the girl stand up and walk around the bench, leaning against it. "Rukia..Jr.…" The red-haired boy stood up then walked past Shion as he stopped. "How's Ziggy doing? Can he move yet?" he asked. She shook her head some. "I don't have any details, but I know MOMO hasn't left his side since she started repairing him."

"I see…I think me and Rukia'll go check in on them. We'll be heading out as soon as everything's ready. Tell everyone to be on standby."

"Okay," Shion said. The two red-heads walked out of the park area and proceeded to the maintenance room up on the next level. Meanwhile in the maintenance room, Ziggy sat in the maintenance seat as Juli Mizrahi communicated with him by communication monitor. "Those are custom Ziggurat-series compatible parts there. They treat the repair manual like an ancient manuscript," she told him. "It was difficult to get a hold of."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Mizrahi."

"You can call me Juli. I'm tired of the whole "Doctor" thing. By the way, Jan Sauer, I have something I'd like to talk to you about." He looked at her with a questionable look on his face. "Yes?" he asked. "I understand you've been refusing lifespan extension on your organic components. It's already been a century since you were revived. The average lifespan of a living brain that hasn't undergone extension is 130 years. Would you consider living just a little while longer? For MOMO's sake?" The pink-haired Realian looked to the monitor with her mother on it with a shocked look on her face. "Besides, there are a few things I'd like to learn from you. From the way you live…" He looked down at the floor, thinking for a brief moment then looked back at the brown-haired woman on the monitor.

"...Can I have some time to think about it?" he asked her. She nodded some. "Of course. I'll be waiting to hear the good news." With that, the communication with Juli ended. Then, Jr. and Rukia walked inside the maintenance room. "Sorry. Guess we was eavesdropping again." Ziggy shook his head some at them. "I don't mind. I have nothing to hide." The blonde cyborg looked to MOMO. "MOMO, I'm sorry, could you go get the parts for me?"

"Okay." She walked out the door, walking past Rukia but not before a small gentle pat to her head. She giggled softly as the doors slid closed behind her. "You know, that was the first time I've ever seen you angry, big guy," the red-haired girl said placing her hands on her hips. Jr. nodded at her statement. "I guess even you still have some feelings like that." A brief pause came over them. The red-haired boy walked over to the console in front of Ziggy, leaning against it. "To be honest. I'm kinda relieved. You really are human, after all. And after all your lectures, you couldn't keep your head in front of your enemy, either!"

"Hmm. I guess it applies to both of us...well, the three of us." The blonde cyborg heard a grunt of agreement come from Rukia. "Yeah… When it comes to him, I just can't control myself," Jr. said softly as he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. "I lose sight of everything…" He closed his eyes again. Ziggy looked at him, straightening up in his seat. "Jr. I won't pretend to understand what you're thinking, and I have no intention of rebuking you. Just do what you feel is right. The both of you." The two red-heads looked at him with an understanding look. "Old man…"

"Just go and show him a thing or two." A brief pause came over them again as they both nodded. "Yeah. we'll do that." That said, Jr. and Rukia bid Ziggy goodbye and left the maintenance room, walking to the hanger below.

**Chapter 39: End**


	40. Saying Goodbye For Now

**Chapter 40: Saying Goodbye...For Now**

Later, the two red-heads walked towards the E.S. hangar. But before they could enter, a soft voice called out to them both. "You're going, aren't you?" Jr. stopped walking then turned his head to look at a saddened MOMO standing in the corridor to the left. "MOMO… I figured I'd sneak off while Gaignun wasn't around, but I never expected to be caught by you. Guess it's no surprise from a 100-Series," he said with a small chuckle only to be met with a brief pause between them. "I see Rukia's going with you."

"Hmmm…"

"Why? You always try to take on everything by yourselves. Can I…Can I go with you, too?" Rukia walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "MOMO...I don't know how we can explain this to you.." She looked to the red-haired girl then back at Jr. "Sorry… He's calling the both of us. He says it has to be us. I'm his brother and she's his sister, after all. I wasn't always a good big brother nor was Rukia a good little sister, but now…we've at least got to settle this."

"We've gotta teach him a lesson, sweetie," Rukia told MOMO as another pause came over them. "Jr...Rukia.."

"We're sorry. Do us a favor and think up an excuse to tell the others." The red-haired boy opened the door to the hanger, looking back at his red-haired sister. She stood up only to have her hand grabbed by a smaller hand. "You're both coming back, right?!" Rukia hugged the girl tightly then walked over to her brother who simply said "hmm". "Please promise me. Promise you'll both come back," MOMO begged softly as she looked down. "If you don't, I…I…!"

Jr. smiled at her; Rukia waving bye to her then entered the E.S. hangar. Outside of the hanger, the pink-haired Realian looked through the large window of the mecha hangar and saw Jr. activating the E.S. Asher. She closed her eyes, reminiscencing the time the red-haired boy gave her the bracelet with his bullet; Rukia (or Shane) telling her about the wonders of DDR; then to where they both apologized to her to meet Albedo. Inside the hanger, the two red-heads entered the dark blue mecha.

"Ready, big brother?" Rukia asked looking up at him from the second seat. "...Yeah." He opened his eyes, grabbing onto the controls as theE.S. Asher's head lit up. On the bridge of the Durandal, an alarm suddenly went off. "The third hangar's hatch has been forced open." Mary looked to the 100-Series with a confused look on her face. "What?" The blue-haired Realian brought up a monitor showing the dark blue mecha moving towards the catapult. "Little Master! What's he doing?" the blonde-haired woman exclaimed.

"Little Master, please come back. Little Master!" No response. "It's no good. Communications are off." MOMO (who had came up from the elevator a few minutes ago) walked over to Mary and Shion with her head down. She looked up at them with a look of concern. "Um, Jr. said he wanted to go test his craft. So…he should be right back. Oh, and Rukia's with him too, so he'll be okay..the both of them..."

"MOMO. Jr.'s going, isn't he? Rukia too? To that place… To put an end to this." She nodded slowly. "Um…well… They promised. They promised they'd come back. So I…" Mary's face softened as she comforted the pink-haired girl, placing her right hand on her left shoulder gently. "I know. It's all right," she said pulling her into an embrace. "You really are a good girl, MOMO. This is the Little Master's fault, making everyone worry like this. The Little Miss, too. When they get back, we're gonna give them a spanking they won't forget."

--

In the E.S. Asher, the two red-heads shuddered for some strange reason. "...You felt that, too?"

"Uh-huh...we won't be recieving a warm welcome when we get back..."

**Chapter 40: End**

**--**

**o.o A spanking for Rukia and Jr.? That I would like to see...just...not in THAT way. XD R&R.**


	41. Facing the Past

**Chapter 41: Facing the Past**

_**...Rukia? Would you miss me if I died?**_

_A hand touching another hand in a gentle yet painful grasps. She winces at the touch then looks into a pair of almost saddened violet eyes._

_**...Huh? Of course I would, silly! Why would you ever ask me a thing like that?**_

_He lets out a small chuckle as he let go of her hand. He looks down at the facility where they were born; him and her and their other siblings. Even those who had a collective consciousness. He hated them for hurting her in the training sessions; he even wanted to kill them, and she knew it but did nothing to stop it._

_**Ah...I was just asking. It's nothing, really; just a simple question.**_

_She looks at him with a concerned yet confused look on her face. She leans back on her hands, the warm breeze brushing her red hair against her cheeks and neck. __**Okay then.**__ She pats his head only to be embraced tightly from him. She looks down at him and smiles softly, embracing him; leaving a small kiss to the top of his head..._

_**I'll always protect you...**_

_A simple question, huh? You bastard...you knew..._ Inside the E.S. Asher, Rukia gripped the controls from the second seat as her shoulders shook. "...you knew.." Jr. looked down at her with a saddened look then back up at the incoming Space Time Anomaly. _That's right_, he thought. _She and Albedo were especially close...almost like..._ It took a moment for **_it_** to dawn on him, his face turning into a look of both disgust and shock. "Oh, that's just wrong." The red-haired girl looked back at him with a confused look. "What's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head quickly, piloting through the red-violet mass. "..Nothing. Just look for solid ground we can land on!" he yelled kicking the headrest of her seat. She hissed at him.

"Geez, okay..." She typed on the computer next to her then found an area for them to land: a open tunnel made up of the red-violet mass. "There." Jr. nodded and moved the dark blue mecha towards the tunnel, landing somewhat gently. The two red-heads jumped out of Asher's cockpit then moved forward without it. "How's your head?" Rukia rubbed the side of her head slightly, looking at him. "It's alright," she told him. "I can still breathe if that's what you mean. I don't know why I have these violent reactions to U-DO...I can sense it pretty damn well but then...the sharp headaches come." He nodded some then bit his bottom lip. Dad...did you do this to your own daughter? The two continued to walk until a familiar voice called out to them both.

"I'm glad you came, Rubedo." The two red-heads stopped walking as they watched their white-haired brother materialize in front of them as a child. "So nice of you to come, Rukiata. I'm glad you came too." She growled softly, watching his crazed gaze turn to Jr. "What's the matter? It's unusual to see you both alone like this. Aren't your little friends with you? I can handle settling things with you two by myself," he said laughing. "Why me? Why did you want me to come with Jr., Al-kun?!"

_Simply because..._ "There's no use pretending. You're scared…both of you are.. Scared you'll abandon them, just like you did before. You might even end up letting them all die." The red-haired boy felt his heart ache at those words as he grabbed his chest tightly, hearing the child Albedo laugh darkly. "That's just like you, you coward. The coward and the girl who failed.." He disappeared for a brief moment then reappeared further away from them. "Come. Come to me," he called out to them beginning to walk away. "That is, assuming your hearts can hold up that long." The white-haired boy laughed again then walked into a white portal behind him. Jr. visibly shook as he looked down at the red-violet hue of the floor. He felt a hand rest on top of his head. He looked up at Rukia who nodded some.

"We better follow him," she told him. "We have to finish it..."

"...Yeah." With that, the two red-heads ran into the portal and met with a bright light.

* * *

The two variants landed on soft soil, looking up to see a flashback from 14 years ago. There, Jr. and Rukia saw the child version of Albedo digging into the ground under a large tree with some Kirshwassers standing on opposite sides of the tree. Two small mounds of dirt were neatly next to one another as he continued to dig in the dirt. His hands were bruised; small cuts were on his fingers; fingernails filled with dirt.

"I'm making graves for Rubedo, Nigredo, and Rukiata," he told the Realians who watched him dig. "It's just for pretend, though. I'm practicing so that when they die, I won't cry. If I link with U-DO again, I wonder if he'll kill me…think Rukiata will cry for me when I'm gone? I hope they will. She is our princess and he is our leader, after all.."

"The fuck...?!"

"I… I wouldn't do anything like that!" Jr. yelled out at him only to be met with a cold laugh. "Of course you two would!" The child version of Albedo turned his head to look back at them and stood up slowly, facing them. "That's how you're both built." He had dark rings under his eyes; his violet irises glowing a light red hue which frightened the two red-heads. "Because we're the anti-existence of U-DO." Jr. stepped back only to be held in place by Rukia. "Do you know what the link is like?" he asked holding up his arms as the Kirshwassers embraced him; holding onto his arms, legs, and waist.

"It's as sweet and seductive as a deal with the devil." He laughed again, the flashback ending. "Even then...he was a little pervert," Rukia said covering her chest with her arms. "...You tempt him easily." The red-haired girl looked back at her male counterpart then slapped the side of his head. "**OW!**" She looked over to see another white portal and, while pulling the dazed Jr. along, walked towards it. "You better be glad it wasn't the sword."

* * *

Once the two red-heads walked through the portal and entered the next area, another flashback began. The two stood in the hallway of a familiar home then heard a small scream along with the sound of something or someone hitting another body. They ran to an open doorway where a dim white light could be seen. Rukia ran into the room first, gasping as she saw Sakura Mizrahi fall to the floor with a large bruise on her cheek. The child version of Albedo stood over her with his hand tightly balled up into a fist. "I don't like you. You're bothering Rubedo, the way you try and flirt with him. And you're making Rukiata change. Say something, you mannequin!" he yelled in an enraged voice walking over to the helpless girl.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" He kneeled down and began to punch her in the face, blood pooling around her head; the sound of bones breaking made the red-heads flinch as if they felt it. "You're killing her!!" Rukia yelled.

"I hate you! _**I hate you!**_" Jr. shook his head slowly, gripping his fists tightly. "I said, _stop it!_" The white-haired boy readied his bloodied fist for another hit then looked back at the two of them with an angered look on his face. "What? Why are you two stopping me?" he asked angrily "You are so annoying. It's not like you have any real power. The only thing you can do is butter people up." He stood up and picked the slain Sakura--her face bruised and covered in blood--up by her hair. "I hated this girl! She was always flirting with you. And she was changing Rukiata!" A brief pause came over them as Rukia gasped lightly.

_No...Sakura wasn't making me change...but.._ "I'm glad she's dead. I am. Now, there's nobody around trying to seduce you two." The red-haired boy growled darkly then yelled in a furious voice, "That's enough! Let go of Sakura!" He punched the white-haired boy back against the desk near Sakura's bed, causing him to knock over the lamp in the process. The brown-haired girl fell to the floor as she reverted to the present day MOMO. Jr. looked back at the pink-haired girl, his sister walking over to her and cradling her in her arms.

"...MOMO?"

"No, that's right, there's still that imitation," the child version of Albedo said sitting up on the desktop. "You're such a pitiful man, Rubedo. To think, you have to satisfy yourself with this toy!"

The red-haired boy growled angrily. "Albedo, you son of a—" Rukia looked up at the white haired boy, seething with anger. "You bastard! Stop doing this!" He narrowed his eyes at her then closed his eyes. "Feh...It's too late..she's already been damaged...by my own hand!" She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she hid her head in the younger girl's front body. "Stop! Don't say any more!"

"I enjoyed every minute of it, too. You should give it a try yourself, Rubedo. I'm sure if it were you, she'd be happy to—" The red-haired boy shook his head then readied his fist again. "_I told you to shut up!_" he screamed. He aimed a punch at the white-haired boy's face only to have him vanish, punching the wall instead. "Let's hurry up and finish this. When I kill you, I'll have everything. It's so disgusting… I'm sick of you clinging to me like this!" He ended his sentence with a insane laugh echoing in the two red-heads' ears.

Rukia watched the "fake" MOMO vanish in her arms and stood up slowly. "...Jr." She looked to the red-haired boy who had his head lowered. She saw that his hands were shaking violently. "Damnit...he's pushing it.." The red-haired girl walked over to him, hugging him from behind gently. "It's alright...just calm down," she said in a soothing voice. "...We're near him, I can sense it."

**Chapter 41: End**

**--**

**Intense, ne? R&R. :D Oh, and I'm drawing some artwork for the story if (whatever how many) readers are still frequenting this story if you want to see.**


	42. The Eternal Chain

**Chapter 42: The Eternal Chain**

After the second (more brutal and antagonizing than the first) flashback, Jr. and Rukia entered the next portal. She stepped out of the portal as she rubbed the dark spots in her eyes then noticed that she and her male counterpart were standing in a dimly lit mirror hallway. "What the hell?" she asked aloud. The mirrors were large; put neatly on the opposite walls, the rug on the floor a dark red--similar to blood. Jr. looked at himself in the mirror then down the hallway. "..Let's go." The red-haired girl looked at herself in the mirror, nodding at him in response. The two began to walk down the hallway not even noticing their reflections watching them leave with dark looks on their faces.

"Yo, Rubedo! Are you ready to fight now?"

"Just fucking kill him and get it over with."

"What?" The two red-heads looked back at the mirror to see darker versions of themselves: a rather angered Jr. and an arrogant (more pissed off) version of Rukia. The mirror girl folded her arms. "Come on," she hissed. "Help Rubedo there kill him." Jr. moved back to the mirror behind him as his darker self ran at the mirror. "You should just smash him," he growled punching at him. "It shouldn't be a problem for you." The red-haired boy shook his head frantically. "Stop it!" A third mirror Jr. grabbed his own neck with both hands in an attempt to strangle himself.

"How long are you gonna keep holding back? Kill him already! Come on!" A second mirror Rukia held a dagger in her hand, running it across her throat; a red line forming. "Just take this dagger of yours and jab it in the back of his head then **POOF!** No more of him." She covered her ears, falling to her knees. "Stop it!" the two-red heads yelled. "He was always getting in the way. You don't need a loser like him around."

"Stop it!" Jr. backed up against another mirror as his reflection turned into the child version of Albedo. "Hurry up and kill me!"

"_**STOP!!**_" In a sudden burst of rage, the red-haired boy took out his guns and opened fire at the mirrors; shattering all of them to pieces. Rukia ducked her head down to dodge the bullets along with the broken glass. She looked up to Jr. whose eyes had a red tint to his blue irises as she screamed out in pain. The red-haired girl held her left arm tightly, a burning sensation going through it. _Ah...no, it can't be..!_ The red-haired boy groaned in pain and dropped his handguns onto the floor; his body glowing a dark red color. "Dammit! Not now!" he groaned in pain. "Red Dragon mode… The anti-U-DO shift! No… _**No!**_" He screamed one last time before his entire world went completely white.

Rukia groaned in pain, her red hair standing up from the energy she was giving off as she looked up (the area now darkened) behind Jr. to see a shadowy apparition behind him. It took on the form of a young 12-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair: Sakura. "...hey.." The girl smiled at Rukia then placed her hands on the red-haired boy's back which tensed up under her shadowy touch. "Rubedo… Don't be afraid," she told him in a gentle voice. "I…I believe in you, Rubedo." She looked up at the red-haired girl, smiling again. "Thank you, Rukiata..." With that, the girl disappeared as Jr. immediately got a hold himself, the dark red aura vanishing. He took in a deep breath and stood up; picking up his handguns.

"I am…me. I won't…give in to it," he said softly. He looked to Rukia who stood up while popping her neck. She walked over to him then as she got close enough, she pulled his cheek, making him whine in response. "You went into Red Dragon Mode without consulting me first, you--"

"I couldn't help it!"

"And I get hurt all the same, idiot!" Jr. whined again when she pulled his cheek again then let him go. He rubbed his reddened cheek as he remembered that he and Rukia were connected; somewhat similar to him and Albedo. The red-haired girl folded her arms, walking past him towards the new portal only to grab the back of his coat. He stumbled backwards then turned around. "I can walk by myself, you know.."

* * *

In the next and final area, the two red-heads entered a large throne room where the walls were covered in makeshift pipes and wires; the dark red carpet torn in some places. The two looked up at containers filled with the bodies of Kirshwassers that looked unconscious or dead. Rukia visibly shuddered as she held her arms. _At least his wet dream came true_, she thought. She stopped walking once Jr. had stopped then looked up at Albedo, his body now transformed. He sat on his dark throne; wires attached to his waist where his lower body and legs should have been. He still had on his white armlet gloves as he looked at them with a smug look on his face, resting his cheek on his hand.

_My god..._

"Glad you two could make it, Rubedo. Dear Rukiata. Take a look at me," the white-haired man said holding up his arms. "I've finally acquired what I was missing before. I may have lost my body, but I feel **so** much better." Jr. narrowed his eyes then stepped forward, gripping his fists tightly. "...Stop the space-time anomaly, Albedo. There's still time if you do it."

"Stop it and we can go back home together, Al-kun!" The white-haired man merely stared at them then laughed out loud, shaking his head. "I'm to repent, am I? I think not. As my duty as an immortal, I've prepared a brand new world view for mankind. When I temporarily linked with U-DO, I climbed the ladder of evolution and saw the leaning tower of culture that humans have struggled to construct," he told them. "It's not even a tower, really. It's a scaffold of rotting wood, built with meager knowledge and pitiful tools! But a nice guy would tell them the truth, would he not? _**Hello!**_ You've got it all wrong!"

"Okay then...as your "duty" as an immortal, what are you gonna do with this region of space?" Rukia asked angrily.

Albedo shrugged his shoulders and stood up from his seat. "Who knows? Perhaps I'll cause a shift and shove this whole dimension into a high-order domain. Don't be afraid. We low-dimension creatures will move en masse to a higher plane! It'll be glorious! The true eternal chain! The fulfillment of that which we lacked! The evolution of mankind and the evolution of the very world itself that watches over us!" He threw back his head as a bright purplish-red aura came over him, signifying his newfound power's activation.

"Happy days are here! They'll name a holiday after me! That is, assuming they even have the concept of holidays on the other side." The white-haired man held out his hand at the two red-heads as his power slammed into them both but sent Rukia flying backwards. She let out a pained scream, hitting the bottom half of the containers and landing on the floor with a thud. Jr. had entered Red Dragon mode then looked back at his sister. "Nnngh...Rukia!" He held his arms tightly, growling lowly. "Stop! If you don't stop, I'll have to stop you!"

"Come, my positron. You are an anti-U-DO weapon. My heart tingles with anticipation. A weapon need not feel shame for desiring combat. For all we know, humans themselves may be weapons created by the world. Even Rukiata who pretends to be a mortal human knows what she truly is." The red-haired boy groaned in pain as he tried to get a hold of himself. He looked back to Rukia who held her stomach in pain. "You're right. I am a weapon," he said. "Every cell in my body is aching for a fight. They long to collide with their anti-existence. I've probably wanted to fight from the moment we were born."

_Maybe that's why I've always wanted to beat the crap out of Rukia before...heh, the truth hurts..._

"We think alike, Rubedo. I feel exactly the same way." A dark and angered look came over the white-haired man's face as he held up his hand, gripping it tightly. "Right now, I'd like to rip you to shreds!" Jr. growled then twirled his handguns on his fingers and aimed both of them at Albedo. "Bring it on! I'm gonna rip you right outta here and drag you back to the Durandal!" A pained groan came from behind him as he looked back.

"Rukia!" She stood up slowly, grabbing onto the container. Blood dribbled from her head and down her face; a low growl escaping her throat. "That...**HURT**, you fucking pedophile," she growled looking up at the two with dark red eyes. The white-haired man chuckled darkly as his hands glowed a bright purplish-red hue. "Ah, good...you finally woke up...now we can actually get this started!"

"Heh, gladly!"

* * *

Gunshots echoed through the hallway where the mirrors' glass shards laid on the floor. Jr. fired off round after round of bullets at Albedo who blocked the attacks with a barrier he created. Rukia held up her hands as she screamed, a green light gathering in her palms. The light shot away from her hands and slammed into the barrier; breaking it then hitting the white-haired man in the chin. His head went back as bullets riddled his chest and stomach.

"Yes, that's it," he said blood dribbling out of his mouth. He snapped his neck back in place to show Jr. and Rukia a wide grin on his face. "Rukiata!!" He fired a purple beam at the red-haired girl, laughing insanely. She narrowed her eyes then back-flipped away from the beam only to have it follow after her. _Shit! _She landed on her feet next to a container, moving a hand in front of her; the beam being sent upward after it hit her barrier. She held her hand as it stung then looked up to see the two twins sending attacks at one another. Rukia looked up at the container next to her along with the Kirshwasser who floated in the liquid with her eyes closed.

_...Rest in peace, sister of MOMO... _

The red-haired girl closed her eyes as the white-haired girl began to disintegrate, a smile coming over her face. _Thank you_, the girl said through telepathy then disappeared. Rukia grabbed the now empty container with both hands; groaning loudly. Her fingers dug into the metal like it was nothing, the machine tearing off from where it was welded down to the floor. Jr. looked over at his red-haired sister nearly faltering from the fight with Albedo. _Damn!_ He saw that her arm muscles were showing; her face reddened. "Jr...get the hell out of the way!" His eyes widened once he saw what she was going to do then jumped out of the way.

"Now, Rukia!" he yelled. She grinned a toothy smile as she gripped the container tightly then spun around. "Special delivery, Al-kun!!" The red-haired girl let go of the container--now a flying metal (along with glass) death trap, watching it fly at Albedo. He barely had enough time to put up a strong enough barrier only to get slammed in the stomach by glass then water. He slammed into his throne then grabbed onto it to steady himself.

_Hehehe, she's gotten a lot stronger since last time..._The white-haired man looked up at the girl who summoned her green/black blades and went into a stance similar to Jr.'s who aimed his guns at him. He chuckled lightly as he pulled the large glass shards from his stomach and chest. "Your strength's increased, Rukiata," he said looking at her. "No wonder you were called the "Superhuman U.R.T.V..." With a grunt, he took out a larger shard that was embedded in his chest.

"I couldn't--no, help the fact that I wanted to be stronger. I always did my weight training each day just so I could keep up with the rest of you." She narrowed her eyes and remembered back 14 years ago of her days spent training how to use weapons and the like. "But hell...I think I know what I was training for.." The red-haired girl rushed at him as he threw a glass shard at her only to watch her break through it. "...is to kick your ass black and blue!" She got in front of him then unleashed a barrage of punches on him. He coughed up blood, gasping when she punched him in the gut. She uppercutted him in the chin hard. He fell back into the throne only to get grabbed by his hair tightly.

_**Rukiata...would you kill me if I asked you?**_

_**Why would I kill you?**_

_**Rghh...just answer my question...**_

_**No, I wouldn't kill you...just beat the shit outta you so you could regain some of your lost common sense.**_

**_...But of course you would since you're our princess and all.._**

Rukia threw him down onto the floor, Jr. stepping back as Albedo stood up with a slight growl. "Crazed bitch!" he yelled firing a beam at her which grazed her cheek. She hissed in pain and held her cheek. "Rukia! You bastard!!" The white-haired man punched the boy behind him across the face which sent him sliding across the floor and hitting the container near the throne. He jumped up just in time to shoot the man in the back several times. Albedo stumbled slightly then growled, looking at him. "Which way you looking, huh?" the red-haired boy taunted. The white-haired man looked back and met with a hard punch to the face. He fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

"Rghh...that hurt, Rukiata...you've gotten better." He chuckled lightly then turned over to sit down and prop his arm on his knee. The two red-heads rushed over to him as he looked at Jr., breathing heavily. "Not bad… you two."

"Albedo? You…" He chuckled lightly. "Well, Rubedo? Rukiata? Admit it. You both enjoyed that didn't you?" The two red-heads nodded; Rukia looking at her trembling hands. Yeah. It was fun. Our blood danced in our veins," she said to the white-haired man with a small chuckle. "We really are nothing more than instruments of war."

"No, that's not it. We're not foolish because we're tools. It's because we're men--" Albedo looked to the red-haired girl who was giving him a displeased look. "--and a woman who love to fight. Oblivion, huh?" He raised his left arm to see that it was partially transparent. The two red-heads gasped in shock while the white-haired man had a sort of calm look on his face. "You might say this is a release," he said. "At least, I won't have to fear losing anyone anymore." The two red-heads rushed over to him, kneeling down in front of him. "Al-kun...what are you..saying?" Rukia asked in a shaky voice.

"Albedo?"

"What's with that face? You look like you just lost your best friend, Rubedo. And Rukiata...well, you just look like you're afraid of losing someone important."

"You bastard!" Jr. yelled at him in a upset voice. "You knew all along--" The red-haired boy growled lightly, lowering his head as he felt tears well up in his blue eyes. "What are you talking about? I…I can't stand you or Nigredo. Rukiata's the only one..." The white-haired man looked to the red-haired girl who had tears streaming down her face then looked back at the red-haired boy. "Rubedo… Beware of Nigredo's shadow. Think why it is he doesn't react to U-DO," he told Jr. "Rukiata...you can sense the change in him, can't you?" The two red-heads were on the verge of tears as they looked up to see a bright light from above with winged white-haired little girls coming down from above.

"...No **fucking **way," Rukia said out loud.

"Kirshwassers?"

The winged 99-Series Realian girls took Albedo's hands and arms, lifting him up in the air slowly. "No! Don't go! Albedo!" Jr. yelled in an upset voice. He felt his red-haired female counterpart grab onto him tightly as he tried to follow after the white-haired man. "Don't go! Don't leave me alone! Rukia, let me go!" She shook her head, hiding her face in the back of his jacket. "Ah, look, Rubedo! Rukiata! I'm free!" The winged Kirshwassers carried the white-haired man into the soft bright light. Then, the light faded away slowly, leaving the two red-heads in darkness. The red-haired boy fell to his knees with his sister still clinging to him as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "Albedo?" he asked aloud in an extremely upset voice.

"Jr...he's gone..."

"No, he can't be...he...can't...! _**Albedo!**_"

**Chapter 42: End**

**--**

**Okay, okay I know...I changed the ending of the battle between Albedo and Jr...I wanted to make it interesting, really. And Rukia (whoo) is pretty powerful, ne? Tell me what you think, okay?! R&R. ;3**


	43. Abel's Ark

****

Chapter 43: Abel's Ark

In the darkened area that was once their crazed brother's domain, Rukia and Jr. sat as the red-haired girl held her male counterpart; his uncontrollable sobs making his small shoulders shake violently. He had struggled against her grasp when the light carrying Albedo off had vanished then stopped, breaking down into a mass of sobs. She rested her head against his while rocking back and forth gently. Rukia felt the hairs on her arm stand up as she sighed softly, a soft white light in the silloutte of a young girl standing behind her and her crying sibling.

"What's wrong, Rubedo?" the silloutte asked in a familiar voice. _..Sakura?_ "I...I can't hear it...my right chest...I can't hear my other heartbeat anymore..."

"Is that why you're crying?" The red-haired girl felt Jr. move his head into her chest while gripping onto her school uniform blouse tightly. "Leave me alone," he told the female silloutte; his voice still trembling with tears. "I just tore away half of my body with my own hands. The me that's here...i..isn't me anymore.." The silloutte tilted her head slightly at him. "Were you really that weak, Rubedo? That's not the Rubedo I know."

"Who cares? No...none of that matters anymore..."

"Get up, Rubedo," the silloutte told the red-haired boy. "There are people waiting for you, Don't let them down now." The red-haired girl rubbed his back gently as she smiled lightly. _Come on, bro...listen to what Sakura's telling you... _He shook his head, continuing to sob softly. "Remember...remember the promise that you made me?" Rukia turned her head slightly to see the girl change into MOMO. "Please promise me," she said. "Promise you'll come back!" Jr. loosened his grip on the red-haired girl's arms then lifted his head from her chest.

"MOMO!" he cried out. The pink-haired girl smiled, reverting back to Sakura who stood with her hands behind her back. "Sakura, you're right! I promised I'd protect your sister...didn't I?" Rukia smiled some as the red-haired boy stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I couldn't protect my younger brother...but there are still people I care about who I can protect." He looked to the red-haired girl who grinned at him, standing up with him. "That's right, Rubedo," Sakura said with a small smile. "That's the Rubedo that...that I love." He smiled lightly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sakura...thanks.." Jr. walked past Rukia to approach Sakura as he hugged her, resting his head on her chest. The red-haired girl popped her neck while watching the light disappear and seeing chaos standing in the same spot where the brown-haired girl was; holding the red-haired boy gently. "You did well, Jr. Come on, let's go back to the others." He smiled at Rukia who looked up at whatever ceiling, scratching her cheek.

"Finally," Nephilim said appearing at the scene. "He'll be able to find peace."

"Yes. But...this is not the end," the white-haired boy said softly. He looked to Rukia who had her head lowered. "No. This is just the beginning. A tiny ripple has just been born in the world that surrounds them." A soft chuckle came from the red-haired girl, her eyes changing into a turquiose hue. "One day," she said in another girl's voice, "that ripple will grow into a large wave, and it will swallow even them."

"Yes. And that's why I want him to rest. Even if his rest is but a short one." She looked up to chaos then looked down at her hands. "Even this girl of yours?" she asked him. He nodded in response as he turned, walking away while she followed him. "Yes." Outside, the new Space Time Anomaly lived a short life, disappearing into nothingness and revealing the Zohar: everyone's major prize.

* * *

Later on the Durandal's bridge, the elevator came up with Jr., chaos, and Shane (Rukia had already switched places with her). The two red-heads looked a bit battle worn and tired, but at least they were alive; putting to rest the other's fears. Jr. looked saddened then looked to Shane who pushed him forward with a small nod. He walked over to the small group, biting his lip slightly. "Sorry to...to worry all of you," he said meekly. "Jr.! Rukia! Thank goodness!" MOMO jumped onto the red-haired boy as they hugged each other after turning around twice. She smiled at Shane who mouthed the words "you can thank me later, MO-chan."

"You're both okay! I'm...I'm so happy!"

"Yeah. we promised, after all. But, it was really this guy who saved us--especially me." Jr. looked back at chaos who smiled lightly after being hugged by the red-haired girl. "Guess I owe him another one." The white-haired boy waved goodbye along with Shane as they took the elevator down. "Jr." The red-haired boy looked to Shion who had a stern look on her face. "Did you and Rukia make up with him?" He sighed lightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I dunno about that. We were both pretty stubborn. He said he hated me, right to the bitter end. But he might've not felt the same way with Rukia."

"Oh, I see. So it was just a big family squabble, huh?" Jr. simply nodded at her. "Mary, we have a Zohar confirmed at point 3-E. Referencing the coordinates with the simulator," a 100-Series Realian said. "There's a 93 probability it's the original that was on Miltia." The blonde woman nearly squealed for joy as she grinned. "Nice work! Ready to wire the pod for launch! This is our last job! Give it everything you've got!" Suddenly, an alarm began to go off on the bridge as another 100-Series typed hurriedly at her console.

"Warning signal. Abnormality in the surrounding space detected."

"What? Give me a full report!" Mary ordered to the Realian. "Large-scale spatial distortion detected. A large mass is gating out. Mass estimate increasing… Immeasurable… It's materializing into normal space." The group gasped as the cameras outside the ship showed a growing ripple in the midst of space. "A Gnosis? You gotta be kidding me! There can't be a Gnosis that big!"

"Well, apparently there is," Jr. muttered looking at the camera screens.

"Shockwave approaching!" the 100-Series Realian from before cried out. A shockwave came from the ripple as it glowed with a violet/white light. It brightened everything in its path including the Durandal and Wilhelm's office on the Dammerung. "It's coming… Abel's Ark…" Suddenly, a chandelier-shaped structure--Abel's Ark--appeared in outer space as the Zohar began to fall into the warp hole of large structure. Outside the red spaceship, chaos stood while looking at Abel's Ark vanishing with the large golden tablet, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"It's been a long time… Yeshua," Wilhelm said to the white-haired boy via somesort of communication. "I'm pleased that you've come. But… Didn't you say you weren't going to intervene?"

"I've made up my mind. I won't hold back anymore," he said. "That's wonderful. I'm thrilled…that you'll finally be entering the stage with your princess in hand."

"If it's to protect her..." chaos had closed his eyes, remembering how he held Shane in his arms and put her to sleep; leaving her in the park area. "...Then I'll gladly do it."

**Chapter 43: End**

**--**

**Nothing much to say. R&R. ;3**


	44. To Be Continued

**Chapter 44: To Be Continued**

A little while later on the Durandal's bridge, Mary stood on the command center with her arms crossed over her chest. "Mary!" she heard Jr.'s voice call out from behind her. She turned around to see the red-haired boy waving at her from behind a console. "Come here for a second." The blonde woman quickly ran over to him, kneeling down with him. "Listen, think it'd be okay if I kept a dog on the bridge?"

"A dog?" Mary asked. He grinned at her and nodded, looking back. "Hey, come here, boy!" A small white dog ran out from behind another console as Mary giggled at the small canine. The red-haired boy picked up the dog by its body. "His name's Alby. He's an albino, so, Alby." The dog squeaked in response, wagging its small tail. "Hmmm...he's got a kinda tough-looking face," the blonde woman said petting the dog.

"Yeah. I hope he doesn't misbehave like someone we know.."

* * *

At the Second Miltia Space Port, MOMO and Ziggy--with his newly repaired robotic left arm--walked out of the Space Port from the boarding gate. The pink-haired girl looked up to see Juli Mizrahi standing nearby as she quickly ran over to the brown-haired woman. "Welcome back, MOMO," she said with a small smile. "It's good to be back!" MOMO replied smiling widely. The blonde cyborg walked over to them as Juli looked at him. "I'm planning on living with MOMO for a while. I'd like to ask you to protect her again, should the need arise. What are your plans now?"

"Through the kindness of the representative trustee, I've been assigned to the Kukai Foundation," he told the woman. "I am to be stationed on the Durandal, and if MOMO requests, I will be loaned out to her as a matter of priority. For that purpose, I will also be undergoing life extension." Juli and MOMO looked at Ziggy with surprised looks on their faces. "Really?"

"Which representative trustee made the request?" the pink-haired girl asked. A small pause came over them until the blonde cyborg finally replied with, "The little one, of course." MOMO gasped lightly then smiled, giggling some. "You mean little Jr., right?"

* * *

Inside the large Vector ship Dämmerung at the docking area, Shion stood with Jin near the Elsa's main entrance/exit pathway. "So… You're really going," she said to the black-haired man. He nodded some then closed his eyes, folding his arms. "I don't believe this chain of events is truly over. And I'm concerned about that Ormus organization the Patriarch mentioned."

"Of course, your bookstore idea didn't last six months. I hope you won't be changing jobs again quite so soon." A brief pause came over the two siblings as the brunette sighed lightly. "I'll do the best I can. Although… I don't know if time will wait another six months." The black-haired man chuckled softly until the sound of Matthew's voice came over the Elsa's intercom. "Hey people, it's time to get moving. Come on up to the deck," he said. As Jin walked to the deck, Shion bit her lip. "Jin!" She stepped closer to him and placed her hand against her chest.

"...Be careful, okay?"

He nodded at her then boarded the cargo ship. The Elsa began to take off, Shion waving goodbye to them while the ship lifted off. Inside the Elsa, chaos smiled at her lightly. Allen and KOS-MOS appeared at the scene as the brown-haired man waved his raised arms. Tony held up his index and middle fingers on his right hand; Hammer waving his raised arms frantically. Matthews' seat came down then the captain kicked the blonde navigator over the side of his head. Soon after that, the Elsa left the docking bay.

"Shion!" The brunette turned to see Miyuki running towards her. Allen looked at her then smiled lightly. "Hey Miyuki--AHH!" The dark-haired girl knocked down the brown-haired man as she grinned at Shion as if nothing had happened. "Welcome back, Shion! It sounds like a lot happened!" she exclaimed to the startled woman. Allen placed a trembling left hand on Miyuki's right shoulder, standing up and held his head tightly. "You can say that again! It's too much for a quiet engineer...I wanna take a nice long vacation."

"Ah, Allen, your vacation'll have to wait," the dark-haired girl said with a slight grin. "You've got mountains of reports to fill out!" His face drained of color then hung his head low, groaning loudly. "What? Are you serious?" Shion smiled a bit at the two as she turned her head to look at KOS-MOS who looked at her with a blank stare. "Well, KOS-MOS, shall we get going? It's time to go home."

* * *

In a darkened area, four A.M.W.S. as a light from above shined down on the people standing on the heads of the machines; speaking with one another. Wilhelm floated in the air at the center of the, his chin propped up on one hand while the other was around his waist. "I see. So this is the Y-Data. But there's a great deal missing," he said looking at the hooded man in blue. "But both he and the U-TIC Organization have completely poured through the Realian's main database."

"He only went as far as the subconscious," the hooded man in red stated. The hooded man in black said nothing but only watched the others with interest. "Below even that…in the lowest level of the unconscious domain… Are you saying the answer lies in the Unus Mundus?" The red hooded man nodded some. "Most likely."

"Really? Well, I suppose we'll leave it at that for now. When the path to Lost Jerusalem is opened, both KOS-MOS and _**her**_ will awaken."

"So, what will you do with him?" The blue hooded man asked looking to the man in the black hood. "I said it was a shame, didn't I?"

"There you have it. Good news, huh? Partner." The small group looked to see a large white A.M.W.S. with a white hooded man appear under the same light as them. "Welcome… …weaver of the eternal circle of Zarathustra."

**Chapter 44: End**

**--**

**And now time for teh special! X3 Oh, and for those wondering where Shane was...she was in her room on the Durandal, sleeping like a baby. R&R.**


	45. Half A Year Later: A Request

**Epilogue: Half A Year Later: A Request**

In the park area of the Durandal, Shane laid on one of the benches; green and black headphones on her head covering her ears. She nodded her head to the song that was playing on her MP3 player--Naraku no Hana (or Flower of Hell) by Eiko Shimamiya--her eyes closed. She wore a pair of black baggy sweatpants with black skater shoes (more comfortable than the boots she wore) and a green sleeveless sweatshirt with the hood over her now shoulder-length hair. She moved her index fingers back and forth as she sung to herself.

"_Come, let's forget that future_

_that is becoming smeared with blood again._

_If a warm wind curls into a spiral,_

_that is probably a sign._

_Escape, escape,_

_from this sorrowful fate._

_You are not a flower of Hell._

_In that kind of place_

_Don't bloom there, don't bloom there_

_Don't let them ensnare you._

_Shards of time fly by without a sound..."_

She continued to sing to herself until her singing caught the ears of a certain woman...

* * *

"Mary, could you go and find Shane for me?" Shelley asked as she stood in a messy room (clothes thrown everywhere, papers on the floor...) with her hands placed on her hips, a displeased look on her face. The blonde woman stood in the doorway looking at her purple-haired sister's back. "Oh, Shelley, her room's just a lil' messy--"

"...It looks like a tornado hit this place. Considering that she's the Little Master and Master Gaignun's sister in-spirit, I'll be lenieate with her." Shelley turned her head to look back at the blonde-haired woman with a dark look on her face. Mary nearly yelped at the sight then backed up into the hallway. "A-alright...I'll go get the Little Miss," she said in a shaky voice. She immediately ran down the hallway as the purple-haired woman looked out of the room after her.

"...I didn't think I scared her that badly.."

Mary ran towards the elevator, sighing softly after her short run. She sighed then pressed a button on her collar. "Little Miss, Shelley needs you A.S.A.P.--" She blinked a few times as she rubbed her ear to check her hearing. _Wait, is she...?_

"_Who is grasping my hand?_

_Who is stroking my hair?_

_Now, in the crying sprouts,_

_I can feel the signal._

_Fly away, fly away,_

_from the wheels of fate._

_You are not a flower of Hell._

_In that kind of place,_

_don't scatter your petals, don't scatter your petals,_

_and don't sow your seeds._

_Everchanging karma spreads its seeds once more._"

"Shane..." The blonde woman took the elevator down as she continued listening to the red-haired girl's singing. _She sounds so beautiful..._

"_Escape, escape,_

_from this sorrowful fate._

_You are not a flower of Naraku._

_In that kind of place_

_Don't bloom there, don't bloom there_

_Don't let them ensnare you._

_Shards of time fly by without a sound..._"

Mary figured out where Shane was after several scuffles with Jr. she had over the months where she would get peace and quiet: the Park Area. She stepped out of the elevator and walked through the sliding doors to see the young woman acting like she was in a music video--the blonde woman's assumption. The red-haired girl laid on the side of the fountain with her leg propped up while her arm and free leg slumped against the side.

"_I can see_

_When you stay low, nothing happens._

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_," she said in an enchanting voice. She sat up as she pointed at an imaginary camera in an dramatic fashion, her red bangs covering her eyes.

"_I just know there's no escape now_

_Once it sets its eyes on you_

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye..!_"

Shane jumped up from the fountain, now standing on it; her fists clenched.

"_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground._"

She began to walk on the fountain's edge with her fists to her sides with her head lowered halfway and glaring at the imaginary camera.

"_It's all around_

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

_Into my world_," the red-head said adding a small echo when she said "my world".

"_I can feel_

_That it's timee for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run, there's no turning back from here...!_"

She pointed at the above imaginary camera in another dramatic fashion then grinned a maniac smile.

"_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground._" Shane fell to her knees, seemingly holding her face like she was hit on her cheek as Mary started to walk over to her to see if she was alright. But she was, continuing her transient song.

"_All I know for sure is I'm trying_

_I will always stand my ground..._" The red-haired girl looked up at the imaginary camera or rather the person she was singing at, her blue eyes narrowed and in a look of anger, courage, and bravery.

"_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_(I won't give in)_

_I won't give up_

_I won't give up)_

_No more denting, I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will...!_" She lowered her head as her shoulders shook uncontrollably almost as if she was crying, pounding her clenched fists onto the floor.

"_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will..stand my ground!_" And with that, the girl let out shuddering breath and stood up. She took off her headphones as she rubbed her ears. "So did you enjoy the show?" Mary stumbled over her words then closed her mouth while rubbing the back of her head absentmindedly. "Sorry if I eavesdropped on ya, Little Miss," she said with a slight smile. "But I didn't know you could sing!"

Shane looked at her then took off her hood, tying her hair back in a short ponytail. "Thing is, I didn't know I could sing like that...I imagined myself singing the song and then **boom**, I'm dancing around like I'm in a MV (music video) or on stage." The blonde woman folded her arms until a thought occured to her. My god...

"Little Miss!" Mary exclaimed, startling Shane. "Ah...what's the matter?"

"Well, Shelley's upset--majorly--you didn't clean your room but that's beside the point. With all the bad things that's been going on, what with the Gnosis Terrorism and the increased attacks by those buggers, well, they'll need somethin' to boost their spirits!" A rather scared look came across the red-haired girl's face.

"Mary Godwin, are you suggesting that I _**sing?**_" she asked in a surprised voice. "But of course! Before I came down here, I heard you over the radio singing before and you practically blew me away!" The red-haired girl stared at the blonde woman for a few minutes then sat down on the edge of the fountain, her face in a look of shock. She shook her head slowly then held her head in her hands.

"You have got to be kidding, Mary..."

* * *

"...Mary, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm just saying she should become a singer. You know, kinda like a songtress!"

In the red-haired girl's room, Shelley sat on Shane's unmade bed with her legs crossed as she sighed softly. She had glanced at the girl who had her green hood pulled over her head and her hands down deep in her jacket pocket. The purple-haired woman looked at her grinning blonde sister then narrowed her eyes. "Why would she need to become a songstress?" Shelley asked. "She's already applied to serve in the Federation military, you know. Though, I'm sure she wouldn't have done it back at her original home." Shane glanced at the older woman, biting her bottom lip.

_She was right. I wouldn't joined the miltary back in my home world...at least Mary and Shelley understand my situation..._

"But, Shelley! You have to hear her voice! It sounds so pretty!" Mary exclaimed. The purple-haired woman blinked at her as she stood up, placing her hands in front of her dress. "You're not making this easy on Shane." She looked to the red-haired girl and walked over to her. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder which had tensed up. "Shane?" The young woman looked up into Shelley's warm eyes, watching her smile.

"Is this what you want to do? If it is, me and Mary will help you along the way."

"...You will, huh?" Shane asked in a somewhat meek voice. The two women nodded as she grinned slightly. She pulled off her hood and ran her hand through her red hair gently. "Alright...but shouldn't we ask about this?" Mary walked over, patting her back. "Don't worry...I got a good idea. Just let us listen to the song you want to sing and we'll follow suit, okay?" The red-haired girl nodded then grinned softly.

"Okay. And I got the perfect song. Think you guys can sing back up for me?"

* * *

A little while later after the Durandal had docked back at the Kukai Foundation, Jr. had relaxed in his room while cleaning his two handguns. He yawned loudly as he wiped a tear from his eye then looked up to see one of the 100-Series Realians from the bridge walk into his room. "Little Master, there's a special event at the Park Area of the Durandal." He looked at the blue-haired girl confused. _Special...event?_

"Wait, what do you mean 'special event'?" he asked the girl. She looked at him. "Mary, Shelley, and the Little Miss ordered it." The red-haired boy put the two handguns away and stood up, pulling his overcoat on. "They set it out as an order?"

"Yes," she replied. "The event starts in 10 minutes." With that, the 100-Series Realian walked out of Jr.'s room; the door sliding closed behind her. He rubbed the back of his head then walked out of his room and down the corridor to the elevator. "I wonder if Gaignun heard about this..."

* * *

In the Park Area, a black stage was set up in front of the large window as the artificial sunlight shined on the shiny surface of the stage. Shane stood near the black stage, seeing the crew of the Durandal gather in the the area. She whimpered softly then kneeled down; pulling her hood over her head. _Shit_, she thought. _Maybe this was a bad idea...why'd I talk myself into doing this...?_

_**Maybe it's because it's something to pass the time?**_ Rukia echoed in her head. The red-haired girl growled softly then closed her eyes. Yeah, right. You would've been all for it. The former U.R.T.V.'s chuckles echoed as she yawned slightly. _**Not my fault you like to sing. Anyway, what song are you gonna sing?**_

"You'll see...well, _hear_." Shane looked up to see Mary and Shelley walking over to her with small smiles on their faces. "So, are you pumped up?!" the blonde woman asked the now startled young woman who nodded in response. "I guess so..." Shelley smiled at her lightly then patted her shoulder lightly. "You'll be okay. I have microphones that will help us remember the lyrics and the beat to the song. Also, we have your MP3 player hooked up to the sound system." The red-head nodded, taking the earpiece microphone and putting it in her left ear; the two Godwin sisters doing the same.

"Think you can dance in that dress, Shelley?" Mary asked with a smug look on her face. "Try to keep up."

"Hey, hey! Save the arguing for afterwards, okay?" The women nodded as they began to practice the lyrics and dance steps of the song.

* * *

But unknown to Shane, on the outside of the Durandal, a large monitor appeared in front of the skyscraper monolith with the words: "Special event in 1 minute. Come see!" Suddenly, announcements rang over the Foundation about the event as people began to crowd towards the beach area and on top of buildings just to watch the upcoming show...

* * *

Inside the ship, Jr. made his way into the park area, nearly faultering to see how many people had came to watch whatever this event was that was set up by the Godwin sisters and Shane. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked aloud. One of the Durandal's crew members looked to the red-haired boy then walked over with bright smile on his face. "Didn't you hear, Little Master?"

"Hear what, pray tell?"

"The Little Miss--I mean, Miss Shane is going to sing for us!" Jr. sighed a breath of relief, rubbing the back of his head gently. "Oh, okay. Well that's gonna be interestng--WAIT! What the fu--!" The lights dimmed then everyone looked to the black stage, nearly cheering when Mary, Shelley, and Shane stepped out onto the shiny surface. The 3 women bowed to the crowd as the blonde woman pulled the red-haired girl up into the front. "Hello, everybody!" Mary said over the microphone that was attached to the earpiece. "We're gonna give you a little show in an effort to get rid of some of that depression and such. Shane's gonna sing a little song for us called _Passion_."

"Thank you and enjoy the show," Shelley stated. She and the blonde woman moved to the back; standing a few feet away from each other, a few feet from the red-haired girl to give her some room. The music began to play, Shane vocalizing beautifully while Mary and Shelley used an echoing effect on their microphones to say "I need more affection than you know" backwards; the electric guitar, drum beats, and piano echoing off the park area's walls. The three women looked up from the floor as the Godwin sisters began to dance a ballet-esque dance; spinning and twirling as they followed the magical and beautiful tune of the song.

"_If I recall, far far away_

_The future was shining on everywhere_

_Beneath the beautiful blue sky_

_We were just a little afraid_," Shane sung wonderfully reaching her hands out to the crowd which swayed to the transcending beat. The Godwin sisters continued to dance; Mary vocalizing and Shelley saying "I need more affection than you know" backwards. The red-haired girl began to pace up the side of the stage like she was in a trance of some sort.

"_The window will be tinted_

_A nostalgic color._" Shane turned her head to the crowd, holding out her hand to them as they cheered at how she was singing. Jr. stood in the back with a gobsmacked look on his face at how the 3 women were singing the beautiful song. _No way..._

"_If we advance forth, can we ever meet again?_

_The future goes on to everywhere_

_Beneath the large signboard_

_I want to keep watching the eras changing_," the red-haired girl vocalized as the Godwin sisters continuing their assigned task: Mary vocalizing, Shelley singing "I need more affection than you know" backwards. The crowd cheered; motioning the women to continue their enchanted singing.

"_I will open a window_

_To the people and places I can't see again._" Shane held out her arms and raised them, continuing to vocalize the words while the Godwin sisters continuing their assigned tasks: Mary vocalizing, Shelley singing "I need more affection than you know" backwards. _Gaignun's not going to believe this_, the red-haired boy thought as he held his head in complete awe and shock.

"_If I recall, far far away_

_The future was shining on everywhere_

_Beneath the beautiful blue sky_

_We were slumbering forever_," the red-haired girl said dancing similarly to how the two sisters behind her were dancing. They continued to do their tasks: Mary vocalizing, Shelley singing "I need more affection than you know" backwards.

"_The person I loved a long time ago,_

_it appears a child is going to be born in the winter_

_Sometimes I want to have doubt_

_over the settlement we had in the past_

_I still can't forget_

_I wonder if the New Year's card will have a photo_

_I think back to the things we couldn't do together and find them dear_

_Underneath the blue sky..._" Shane swayed with the music as she and the Godwin sisters said "my fears, our lies..melt away" with an intended magic feel, the red-haired girl vocalizing with Mary; Shelley singing "I need more affection than you know" backwards one last time before the song ended. The crowd cheered loudly, clapping enthusiasically; some even cheering for an encore. The 3 women bowed to the crowd, giggling as the lights went back to normal.

"You did it, Shane!" Mary exclaimed. She smiled softly at the tears that threatened to spill out from her eyes. "It's okay...you did great.."

* * *

After the concert in the Park Area (and after the shock of realizing that Mary had placed the show on a large holographic monitor outside for the whole Kukai Foundation to see), Shane stalked to Gaignun's office with a tired look on her face. "Geez...did those Godwin sisters record me singing and gave it to Gaignun too?" she asked aloud.

_**Well, he didn't say anything specific**_, Rukia echoed in her mind. _**Only that you have to come and see him in his office A.S.A.P.**_ The red-haired girl groaned softly then stopped in front of said man's office door, knocking on it. "Hey, Kukai-sama, it's me."

"Come in," he called out from the office as the door slid open. The girl walked inside; yawning and rubbing her face. "Sorry I'm late, Gaignun...got held up with autographs and such..." If this where an anime (which it is), Shane would have sweatdropped. Gaignun, Jr., Mary, and Shelley stood at the desk wearing little party hats and noisemakers. There was even a large cake with ice cream on a nearby table.

"Awah?"

"I figured this would be the most appropriate way to congradulate you into joining the Federation," the black-haired man said. "And your concert earlier."

The red-haired girl chuckled lightly as she blushed darkly. "You...saw that? You should be thanking Mary and Shelley, ya know. They helped." She saw the two sisters grin at her widely. "Anyway, I thought that the acception thing for the military was coming later on?" Jr. shrugged his shoulders then played with a noisemaker. "Yeah, that's what we thought, too," he said. "But aparently, they liked the way you go into battle and your superhuman strength."

"I'd say they want you because of that particular trait, Shane."

"Bah," the red-haired girl said. She walked over to the desk then stopped, narrowing her eyes at Gaignun. He didn't seem to catch her glare but looked at her with the same mellow and relaxed look he always had on his face. "I suppose you'll want to speak with Helmer then?" She smirked at him, shrugging one shoulder in response. The black-haired man smiled lightly then pressed a button beside his computer as a communication monitor of the dark-skinned man appeared in front of Shane. She stepped back slightly, bowing her head.

"It's good to see you, Representative Helmer."

"Likewise, Miss Shane," he said nodding to her. "I heard you put on quite a show with Mary and Shelley earlier. You caused a small uproar in the Foundation as well." Shane rubbed the back of her head again with a crooked grin on her face. "Ah...you know me, Representative Helmer: causing uproars everywhere I go, ne?" The dark-skinned man chuckled at her respons as he held up a small parchment of a letter in his hand. "That's my.."

"Yes, it's your acceptance letter," Helmer told her. "The Federation military seem a bit suspicious at how the long-lost daughter of Gaignun Kukai would join them during this perilous time." The red-haired girl (along with the other occupants in the room) snickered lightly.

"But they don't suspect anything?" she asked him while absentmindedly combing her fingers through her hair. "Meh, they're probably still pissed about not getting the chance to blow up the Foundation." The small group nodded as Shane looked to Helmer with expectant blue eyes. "So? Am I in or what?" He smiled lightly at her.

"Yes, you are," he told her. "You've been accepted into the Galaxy Federation military under the rank of First Lieutenant." The dark-skinned man chuckled once he saw the red-haired girl pull Jr. close to her as she did a hyper crazy dance, giggling madly while scaring the boy in the process. "G-get off me, Shane! You know you're not drugged up today!!"

"First Lieutenant, first lieutenant," she said in a sing-song voice turning around with the red-haired boy in her arms. "But there's one condition..." The small group looked to the communication monitor with confused looks on her faces (save Gaignun). "Wait...condition? What are you talking about now?" The black-haired man cleared his throat then looked at Shane, standing up. "Shane, I've told Representative Helmer about the way you sang in the park area and how the crowd reacted to it," he told her.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Am I similar to a siren now?" Shane asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Well, we want you as a songstress so that you can help the people of the universe get through this perilous time of need." The red-haired girl felt her legs buckle until she was caught from falling by Jr. who looked to Gaignun with a confused look on his face. "What the hell, Gaignun? You knew full well she'd do that!" The black-haired man turned his head to the side as a snicker escaped his lips. "...Uh, Representative Helmer?" The dark-skinned man looked to Shane when she straightened up. "You agree with Kukai-sama?"

"Yes, I do," he told her with a small smile. "Your voice sounds amazing, Miss Shane. I would really like to hear you sing again, preferably on Second Miltia." She rubbed the back of her head as she looked up at the ceiling. "...Gaignun, will the Kukai Foundation support me?" she asked.

"Yes, we will. After all, you are my _daughter_. There's a music studio in Sector 26 so you, Mary, and Shelley can go there and record music." The Godwin sisters grinned in response, Mary walking over to the girl to wrap her arm around her shoulders. "Yeah. Maybe you'll be as popular as the Seraphim Sisters," the blonde woman told Shane with a wide grin. "But you have to have a good stage name. How about--"

"ShaRuka?" Everyone looked to Shelley who in turn looked back at them with an unfazed look on her face. "It works, doesn't it?" Jr. nodded, scratching the side of his face. "Yeah, it does...since Shane and Rukia share the same body...but how'd you--?" He saw the purple-haired woman smile lightly then closed her eyes. "She told me." The red-haired boy turned to Shane who grinned at him.

"I had to," she said with a shrug. He nodded slightly and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, Representative Helmer, I'll take the job. But what would this be considered?"

"Heh, consider it a request from a budding fan of yours."

**Epilogue: End****

* * *

****Hehehe, so how'd you like the special chapter? I hope you liked it as much as I did. :3 I was listening to several different songs while I was writing this until **_**Passion**_** by Utada Hikaru began to play. (cackles) I even got Mary and Shelley in on the act as backup singers/dancers. But I'll have more songs that you might've heard before in some anime, games, or were made by different rock/pop artists.**

**Songs Shane sung in the special chapter****:**

**_Naraku no Hana_ (Flower of Hell) by Eiko Shimamiya (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai OP)**

**_Stand My Ground_ by Within Temptation (The Silent Force soundtrack)**

**_Passion_ by Utada Hikaru (Ultra Blue soundtrack)**

**Until, enjoy the third round of OOCness in Xenosaga III! ASM**


End file.
